Everything
by Oo AdorablePiglet oO
Summary: Annabeth is pregnant with Percy and her's first child. After giving birth, Annabeth unexpectedly dies and her mother, blinded with anger, disowns the child. Percy, upset, leaves but ends up in a car crash. Annabeth's family is mourning. Percy survives the crash but doesn't remember anything. Despite that, he realizes life goes on. But unknown to everyone, Annabeth is still alive.
1. Chapter 1

Introduction/Chapter 1

Percy's hand was turning purple. Annabeth was squeezing his hand so tight that it was cutting off the blood flow, but that's okay. Percy would remember this day forever. April 6th. It's raining outside and it's around eleven at night. Percy looked around the room. Athena, Annabeth's strict, intelligent mother was on Annabeth's left side. She had black hair and startling grey eyes. They were the same as Annabeth's but Percy would never tell Athena that he believed the eyes looked better on her daughter. Annabeth's curly blonde hair was sticking to her face with sweat but Percy still thought she looked beautiful. She was in the hospital bed with her eyes squeezed shut and clenched teeth.

"Okay, Annabeth," Doctor Apollo said as he went down under. "Just one more push."

Annabeth obliged and no later than two seconds later, Percy heard the shrill cries of a baby. "It's a girl!" The doctor announced with a smile. He quickly cut the cord. Percy looked down and smiled at Annabeth who gave a tired smile back. The doctors whisked away the baby and Percy only got a small look at her frail body and tuffs of black hair. Annabeth's grip on him loosened and Percy let out a small sigh of relief. Athena had peeked her head out the door and beckoned for the rest of the family to come into the room. In came Annabeth's father, a tall blonde man steering in two twelve year old boys. Annabeth's much younger twin brothers. Behind him was Bianca, Nico, Jason and Thalia, Percy's cousins. Thalia just happened to be Annabeth's best friend. Thalia immediately came towards Annabeth and gave her a gentle hug. Bianca did the same. Jason was holding a video camera and recording the event.

Apollo, who happened to be Thalia and Jason's half-brother, then brought the baby over and placed her gently in Annabeth's arms. "Just be careful Annabeth, you've lost a lot of blood." Annabeth was too stubborn to have a C-section. The doctors warned her that it could be dangerous. Annabeth was quite young and the doctors had run into problems when Annabeth couldn't dilate completely. But she pushed out the baby a few centimeters short of completion and here she is today. Her eyes gently opened revealing big grey eyes with swirls of green. Her black hair had been covered with a small cap. Percy quickly pulled out his phone and took a picture of himself, the baby and Annabeth.

"Let me see," Annabeth said.

Percy lowered the phone so she could take a look. Annabeth smiled. "Can you send that one to printing services and have it framed?"

"One for each of us?" Percy asked.

Annabeth nodded, "And could you do it now, I don't want you to forget."

Percy nodded this time and went onto the printing website to have it done and sent to Annabeth's house and his own.

"Aww," Bianca cooed as the baby yawned.

"She's so cute," Thalia agreed.

"What are you going to name her?" Nico asked.

"Well," Annabeth spoke, handing the baby to Percy. "Percy chose her first name, Olivia. And I agreed because it also comes from the Latin word Olive tree."

Percy smiled and continued. "And Annabeth chose her middle name, Ariadne, because of, of course, Greek mythology. Ariadne was Greek mythological daughter of King Minos of Crete who aided Theseus to escape from the Cretan labyrinth after killing the Minotaur."

"So," Jason concluded, "Olivia Ariadne Jackson."

Percy passed the baby to Annabeth's parents.

"She's so light," Athena commented with a hint of disapproval. Annabeth glared at her.

Apollo spoke up, "She weighed in at 5 pounds, 5 ounces which is quite a bit small."

Annabeth blushed, "I didn't have good eating habits for about three weeks before now," she admitted.

Percy nodded remembering that Annabeth had gotten a bit depressed after her mother and she got into a bit of an argument. Admittedly, Athena was hard to deal with. The thing is, Percy is only twenty years old. He and Annabeth attend the same university, NYU. New York University. They had been college sweethearts for two years now. Percy got in with a scholarship for swimming and Annabeth got in, of course, due to her amazing grades and wealthy parents. Annabeth came all the way from California while Percy had lived in New York his whole life. Percy's dad was some rich business owner that lives in California along with Thalia and Nico's dad. All of their moms were in the same boat. One night stand with the rich man. Except, in Thalia's case, her and her mom had lived with her dad in California for a couple of years. When Jason was around five and Thalia about eight, they went back to New York. Now, Thalia was twenty-one and Jason was eighteen. Bianca and Nico's mom lived with them in New York as well. But now, there mother has moved to Italy so they live on their own. Bianca is nineteen and Nico is seventeen. Percy met them when his dad invited him vacationing when he was twelve. He also met his brother, Triton, whose eight years older. It was apparently some dumb plan to get them to meet each other. It worked though. Percy also met other family. Now they have unappealing family reunions every summer. Ever since then, Poseidon, Percy's father had tried to be a part of Percy's life. Percy doesn't think he has realized that Percy was perfectly fine before. But it did come with his benefits. Percy could ask for any amount of money and get it. Poseidon wouldn't even ask for a reason. The other thing was Percy and Annabeth were engaged, not married. And that's what really set Athena off.

Annabeth began to breastfeed the baby.

"Ew!" Bobby cried as Matthew gagged. Once she was finished she handed the baby to her father to see.

"Annabeth, honey, you look tired," Fredrick Chase commented as he handed the baby to Thalia.

"Maybe you should get some rest, Annie," Thalia suggested. "The baby will still be here when you wake up."

Annabeth yawned and snuggled into the hospital blankets. "Okay." Percy was surprised. She didn't even put up a fight. Annabeth's light snoring filled the room. Beside her, the heart monitor beeped steadily. Bianca handed Olivia back to Percy after she had been passed around to everyone, Apollo takes Olivia away. "Well, I should call my mom…" Percy trailed off as he glanced at Annabeth. He frowned.

"Percy?" Thalia asked. "What's wrong?"

Percy stared at Annabeth. The room was deadly silent. The heart monitor continued to beep but was progressively getting slower. Percy watched Annabeth carefully as her chest rose and fell. Everyone was staring at the heart monitor. Her chest movement was slowing. Beep…beep…beep…beeeeeeeeeeeeep. Annabeth froze.

And that's when all hell broke loose.

**Hi guys, I'm AdorablePiglet! This is not my first FanFiction, nor my first account. I have another account, TheBookWorm3. Take a look if you'd like. I made this new account because I wanted to make this new story on a new account. **

**So, I have every single chapter for this story already done. I finished it-i'm so proud of myself, I've never finished a story before. So, I will update every seven days unless we reach a set number of reviews. If we reach that number of reviews, I'll cut four days from that and upload the next chapter three days after. **

**As you could probably tell, this is a Percy Jackson FanFiction! I haven't ready every single book except the Blood of Olympus. I haven't read that one because I'm disappointed. Why should I read the book? We started the series in Percy's point of view and I loved it. I don't want to read the last book knowing Percy is barely in it. And it's the last book! I'm just...so disappointed, I'm sorry. It's sitting on my bed side table, but I have only read the first page. I just can't bring myself to read it. **

**Anyways, let me give you some info about this story! It's 29 chapters long, each chapter ranging from 800 to 2000 words.**

**Here are the ages of anyone who appeared in this chapter:**

**Percy: 20**

**Annabeth: 20**

**Thalia: 21**

**Jason: 18**

**Bianca: 19**

**Nico: 17**

**Apollo: 24**

**Bobby and Matthew: 12**

**I know this isn't everyone, but whatever. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this first chapter! Comment goal: 5. If I get this, nect chapter in three days. If not, 7 days. Thank you so much for reading, this story is very intresting and has a happy ending, I promise! Till next time.**

**~ AdorablePiglet**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Athena screamed. Actually screamed. Fredrick yelled for the doctor. Apollo came bounding into the room with two nurses behind him. Percy watched terrified as the doctor's surrounded Annabeth. "She's lost too much blood," one of the nurses muttered. "Get her to surgery!"

They begin to wheel her bed away. Soon they arrived in another room.

"We need to do a blood transfusion."

"What type of blood?!"

"Check her file!"

"Type A- blood, sir."

"Do we have any donors of A- blood?"

One of the nurses run out of the room. "No," the nurse comes back into the room. "I'm sorry."

Apollo turns to me, "I'm sorry, Percy. Really. But Annabeth has lost too much blood, and—she's…dead."

Percy feels his eyes water. Everyone looked devastated. Athena looks the worst of all. "This," she whispers, "is all your fault!" She pointed to Percy. "If you hadn't had knocked up our precious daughter none of this would've ever happened. You killed our daughter!" Athena screamed. "I wish she had never met you! She had a bright future ahead of her and first that was ruined by you meeting her. Then your demon child! Now she's dead! Annabeth is dead and it's all your fault. You…you killed Annabeth." Athena bursts into tears as Fredrick holds her.

Percy was shocked. Was she right? Did he kill Annabeth?

"Hey," Thalia yelled stepping in front of her cousin. "This isn't Percy's fault. It was an accident. And Olivia didn't ask to be born so don't you dare put any of the blame on her either. Nobody asked for Annabeth to be dead. Nobody asked for any of this. Be happy for Olivia and don't let her grow up thinking that she killed her mother or was a demon child."

"Yeah," Nico added. "Calling your first and only grandchild a demon is pretty low, even for you."

"Get out of here!" Athena snapped. "I never want to see you or that stupid baby ever again! She's no grandchild of mine."

"There's nothing you can do for Olivia not to be your granddaughter!" Bianca yelled.

Athena lowered her voice. "That child's birthdate is my daughter's death date. You need to learn that that's not a good thing. Now go!"

Athena grabbed Annabeth's hand and threw something at Percy. It crashed onto the ground.

Percy glanced at Annabeth for what will probably be the last time before running out of the room. His four cousins followed him out of the room—but not before Bianca snatched the item off the ground. Jason quickly snapped the video camera closed. Percy quickly walked down the hall looking into every room. Nico grabbed his shoulder, stopping him.

"Percy, stop."

"Don't listen to her," Bianca said.

Thalia nodded. "For the name Athena, she sure is stupid."

"Hey, guys!" A voice down the hall yelled. Percy turned around. It was Piper, Jason's girlfriend. With her was Hazel, Nico and Bianca's half-sister, and Hazel's boyfriend Frank. Leo walked behind them. Piper greeted Jason with a kiss.

Hazel surveyed the scene, "What's the matter?"

Bianca gave a quick recap of what just happened. "And then, Athena threw this at Percy." Bianca dug into her jacket pocket and produced a beautiful diamond ring.

Piper made a strangled sound. "The ring?"

Frank gaped, "And she called Olivia stupid and a demon? Some grandmother."

"Don't forget," Thalia added, "_She's no grandchild of mine."_

"What now?" Hazel asked.

"Well, Annabeth is dead so I'm taking Olivia and we're leaving," Percy said. He proceeded to walk down the hallways.

Behind him Leo muttered to Jason, "He seems to be taking her death well."

Thalia pushed her way in between them, "Please, he's going to go home and drown in his tears."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Line Break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Athena let out another disgruntled cry, "And she had so much ahead of her, Fredrick."

"Mmhmm," he murmured, patting her back as she cried into his chest.

"Mom," Bobby, Annabeth's brother tugged on her blouse. "Is Annabeth…dead?"

Matthew looked up at his mother.

"She's…" Athena trailed off.

"What?" Matthew asked. "She's what?!"

Athena harshly shushed him. "Do you hear that?" And they did. The faint beeping of a heart monitor. Annabeth was alive. After calling for the doctor Apollo came back.

"Miraculous," he whispered after a few minutes. "She's alive, alright. She did slip into a coma but I'm sure she'll wake in a few weeks. I doubt she'll remember a thing about being pregnant though. After that big fight, you should probably tell Percy." Apollo smiled before leaving the room.

Athena looked at her husband with wide eyes.

"I think we should tell him," he said.

"Should we? I don't know." Athena replied. "Think about it. If we don't tell him he'll think she's dead and take that baby."

"Olivia Ariadne," Fredrick said.

"Whatever. I just don't think we should tell him, Fredrick."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Line Break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Percy finally found Olivia. He knew she had to stay longer but he just wanted to go home. The original plan was to buy an apartment but now that Annabeth was dead that was over. He would take Olivia to his home with his mom. That's where all the baby stuff was anyways. After a very persuasive speech on why he needed to leave throwing in several 'the customer is always right's, he finally did. His group of friends followed him out to his car where he placed Olivia in the pink car seat they had purchased earlier. Of course they had known the gender before hand—Annabeth wanted to be organized.

"So Perce, we'll see you at Sally's?" Thalia asked. It was pretty dark outside, just about eleven.

Percy shrugged. He didn't care.

"Okay, we'll just follow you, okay?"

Percy shrugged again. Thalia, Jason, Nico and Bianca got into one car and Piper, Leo, Hazel and Frank in another.

Minutes later, Percy was driving down the highway. He could see the other two cars in the rear view mirror following him. Percy looked behind him at Olivia who was wide awake. He smiled at her.

"Don't listen to your grandmother, she doesn't know what she's talking a—"

Percy was cut off by honking. Headlights blinded his view as he swerved to get away. His car swerved off the road and flipped once into the dirt. The air bag sprung to life suffocating Percy for a minute. The car spun around as Percy tried to gain control. The right side of the car curled around tree. Finally, it stopped. He ignored the pounding of his head and the trickle he felt on his forehead and glanced back at Olivia. She was crying but looked unharmed. Percy tried to take deep breaths but found it hard to breathe. He rested his head back, and closed his eyes.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Line Break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Thalia drove carefully behind Percy. "I'm worried about him," Bianca said from the passenger's side.

"He'll get over her death," Nico reassured.

Thalia took a turn. "I don't think so." She watched Percy's car carefully. "He's just going to look at Olivia and be reminded of her death all over again. Did you see Olivia's eyes?"

"Yeah," Jason said. They were like Annabeth's eyes but had swirls of green."

Nico shrugged. "I guess—"

"Wait," Thalia said as she stared out the windshield. All of their attention went to there. Someone honked loudly as their car nearly collided with Percy's. Thalia stomped on the breaks. Percy swerved off the road and onto the side, flipping on its side once before turning over and over again. It finally stopped. Thalia glanced to her right.

Bianca was crying. "Oh my goodness! Percy could be dead…Olivia could be orphaned, and—"

"Shut up, Bianca!" Nico yelled as he jumped out of the car. All four of them ran towards Percy's car.

Thalia glanced at the car. All she could hear was the loud screeching of a baby.

"B-Bianca," Thalia stammered. "Call 911."

Bianca nodded as they ventured forward. The windshield was shredded. Thalia opened the driver's door. Percy's eyes were closed. His forehead had a small nick but his cheek had a wide open gash. Nico and Jason were working on getting him out of the car. Thalia opened the backdoor where Olivia was still crying loudly. Percy had seated her right behind him. She looked shaken up but virtually unharmed. Thalia carefully unbuckled her and lifted her out of the car seat. She was still screaming as tears rolled down her cheeks. Thalia held her close to her chest and tried to soothe her. She saw Piper and Hazel come up to her.

"Aww," Piper said actually getting a good look at her for the first time. She picked her out of Thalia's arms and whispered things to her as she rocked her. Olivia slowly stopped crying.

Bianca also came over. "I also called Sally and our dad's."

They could finally hear sirens in the distance.

"Our dad's?" Thalia exclaimed.

"Yeah. That's Percy's father and uncles. I think they deserve to know."

Thalia shrugged as a police officer approached them. "Hello, I'm Officer Clarisse. I'm going to ask you a few questions." The girls nodded. "How many were involved in the accident?"

"Um," Thalia looked at Olivia. "Just two."

"Who?"

"Um, Percy, over there," Hazel answered pointing to Percy getting strapped into a gurney. "And Olivia." She gestured to Piper's arms.

"That baby was in the accident?"

Bianca nodded, "Yes."

"Yeesh, how old is the kid?"

"Eh, about two hours."

Clarisse was shocked. "Well, it's a requirement that she goes to the hospital."

Clarisse then forced them to take the baby to the ambulance with Percy and she was whisked away by paramedics. The rest of them followed the ambulance to hospital—the same hospital they were at just hours before.

**Hey guys, I'm back! I know it's actually been 8 days, so I apologize for that. Big thank you to lyne, guest, and percabethbooklion for being my first reviewers! I'd also like to thank Giselleypop, M.S. night, cam70300 and percabethbooklion again for following. Thank you and M.S. night for making this a favourite. And thank you to everyone who gave this a view! You're all amazing.**

**So, cool fact: The idea for this story came to me in a dream. A lot of my ideas actually do. So I simply took that dream, detailed it, put into words and made it Percabeth. Also, there is some background on Olivia. Did you know that Olivia used to be an Oliver? That's right, Olivia was originally a baby boy. Instead of being called Olivia Ariadne Jackson he was Oliver Ajax Jackson. I wrote the first couple of chapters with the baby a he. This was because I was thinking of the movie The Pursuit of Happyness and how it was a little boy and his dad. But I changed it because I wanted to put her into girl dominated sports. Anyways, thank you so much for reading. We didn't get our review goo last time so I'm going to make it 8 reviews. So remember, I update in seven days. If we reach our review goal of 8, next chapter in 3 days! Thanks for reading guys. Don't forget to give this story a follow or favourite.**

**Xoxo**

**~Adorable Piglet**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Athena paced the room, "Okay," she said looking at her husband. "We'll tell him."

"Thank you," Fredrick sighed before slumping back in a plastic chair. They had been relocated back to a regular room where Annabeth's heart monitor was beeping at a regular pace.

Bobby and Matthew were both on the ground on their phones. Athena sat down in the other plastic chair. "Yes, but…" Athena started again. Fredrick groaned. "It's not like she'll remember Olive—"

"Olivia."

"Or Perseus or even being pregnant."

"She might."

"I know," Athena sighed. Her voice then dropped to a whisper. "But what about the bet?" Fredrick nodded solemnly. Athena played with her fingers. "And, Ara—"

"Moooom," Matthew got up from his spot on the floor. "I'm hungry…and really tired."

Bobby yawned.

Athena glanced at her watch. It was just pass 1:30.

"How about we head to the hotel and come back tomorrow," Fredrick said getting up and stretching. "Annabeth won't wake up for another couple of weeks."

Athena got up and nodded. She gave her husband one last look before turning to her boys. "C'mon, let's go."

...

Thalia has been in university since she was nineteen. She was only friends with Annabeth in grade school back when she lived in California. But then Thalia moved back to New York. And now she attends NYU. She's changed her major about five times and she's still not sure what she wants to be. Jason on the other hand knows exactly what he wants to be—a pilot. Thalia laughed when she first heard of this. The smile was wiped off her face when Jason pointed out that she still didn't know what she wanted to be. He met his girlfriend Piper at the University of Florida. Piper is studying to be, believe it or not, a fashion designer. They're best friend is Leo who is going into welding like his father. Percy is at NYU to go into business. His dad wants him to take over his business. Poseidon basically owns the sea. He owns the fishing industry and boats (lots and lots of boats). But hey, Thalia's father and Nico's and Bianca's father were quite wealthy as well. Zeus—Thalia's dad—owned the most successful plane company in America while Hades—Bianca and Nico's dad—owned most of the cemeteries across North America. It may sound depressing but it pays the bills. Bianca was studying photography in Illinois but was making a transfer to NYU and Nico was in school. Their half-sister Hazel was only fourteen but she wanted to become a gemologist. She had her boyfriend Frank that Nico didn't approve of because he was a few years older than her—but he got over it. _This _was their dysfunctional family.

Percy was hooked up to a machine. Olivia had to go back to where all the other babies were and this time she wasn't going to be released before her time was up. The doctor walked in but this time it wasn't Dr. Apollo. You could tell because Apollo always wore a flashy smile and had straight blonde hair. This guy had blonde curly hair and wasn't smiling. "Dr. Apollo is busy so I'll be taking over," he murmured. He pointed to his nametag, "I am Dr. Will." He looked pretty young, maybe a few years older than Percy.

Thalia studied him, "You look like Dr. Apollo," she said slowly. "But younger."

Will cracked a small smile, "I get that sometimes."

That's when Sally ran into the room. She was still in pajamas. Piper gave a wave, "Hi, Sally." Hello's and Hi's went around the room.

Sally smiled at all of them before turning to her son. Tears pricked her eyes, "Thank you for calling me Bianca."

Bianca smiled a bit, "It was nothing."

But Sally looked like she needed a hug and Bianca delivered.

"So, how is he?" Sally asked.

Nico shrugged, "We're just about to find out."

Everyone turned back to Will.

He clapped and rubbed his hands together, "So, let's get to it." He basically told them (that being Sally, Thalia, Jason, Nico, Bianca, Hazel, Frank, Piper and Leo) that Percy slipped into a coma and would possibly come to around two weeks' time. In the car crash he did break a leg and would have a cast for a while but there was no permanent damage. "Except," Will said, "memory loss. It might come back but I don't think he'll remember the most recent things in his life."

"Hey," Leo exclaimed. "That's not bad if he won't remember Annabeth."

Hazel frowned, "It's not that great. What if he doesn't remember us?"

"Hazel," Bianca started, "I've known Percy since I was eleven and he was twelve and we met at one of those family reunions he hates. Therefore, he's known you since you were six. I'm sure he'll remember you."

Hazel gave a small smile.

Jason spoke up, "Regarding Annabeth though, I think it's good. No mourning."

"He won't be sad," Frank added.

"And I think he'll be a better father," Piper said.

Thalia nodded, "And, all around happier."

Sally looked confused, "What happened to Annabeth?"

The four witnesses went over the story—again. Sally looked surprised then angry then neutral. "So…where is she?"

Jason looked at her. "Annabeth or Olivia?"

"Both."

"Well Annabeth's…dead," Nico said solemnly, "And Olivia's in that baby place."

"Can I see her?"

Will shrugged, "I can take you there or I can have my dad go get her."

"Why would your dad go get her?" Hazel inquired.

Thalia rolled her eyes, "Jeez, you could have just told us Dr. Apollo was your dad." She slapped his shoulder and he snickered. "That means you're my nephew."

Will shrugged. He got up and told them to follow him instead. He led them towards a room and shushed them before letting them in.

"Hey Sally," Thalia said. "Guess which one is Olivia."

Sally looked over the rows of babies and started to walk through the rows. "This one." She pointed at a baby in maybe the middle row on the very end. The baby was looking at Sally with wide grey eyes. "She's beautiful."

"Yeah," Piper agreed. "But Sally?"

Sally hummed in response.

"You agree not to tell Percy about Annabeth? It's for the best."

Sally finally looked up at the eight pleading eyes. She then looked back down at Olivia who smiled.

"I won't tell Percy. I promise."

**Okay, sorry guys, I know I changed my updates from Thursday, to Friday, to Saturday. You guys should pick one of those and I'll try to stick with it. Let me know in the comments. Speaking of comments, you guys only got up to 7! (If you got up to more, I was not aware) That's alright, I want to thank Turtleswag, Alejandra, percabethbooklion and Waffleslover98 for reviewing. So, if we get to...14 reviews I'll update in 3 days. Thank you to all my followers and favourites. Till next time.**

**~AdorablePiglet**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_2 weeks later_

Annabeth groaned.

"Annabeth?" a voice called. But it was distorted and far away. It was male, that much she could tell. But all she could see was darkness…and her head hurt.

"Annie," the voice said. "Wake up." It slowly became clearer, "Wake up…wake up…WAKE UP!"

"Boys! What did I tell you about yelling?"

"But Annabeth's moving."

Slowly, she croaked open her eyes. Light blinded her and she tried to shield her face but found that she couldn't move very much.

Annabeth saw her two younger brothers and her mom looking down at her. She was wearing a hospital gown and her messy hair was pulled back into a ponytail. Her brothers were wearing school clothes and her mom was wearing a white blouse and blue jeans. The door opens and her father walks in holding two cups of coffee.

"Annabeth?" he asked. Annabeth gave a straight face before she looked around.

"Hello," she mustered but her voice came out grainy. She cleared her throat and tried to move her hands but she was too sore.

"I'll go get Dr. Apollo," her father offered as he handed the other cup to her mother.

"He's on vacation," Athena replied as she blew on the drink. "I think Dr. Johnson is here though."

Fredrick nodded and went to fetch the doctor. A few seconds later he re-entered with a man who was short and had black hair. He greeted them.

"What-What happened?" Annabeth asked as she tried to sit up. Her father rushed to help her. She felt like she was run over…by a truck…twice.

"You lost too much blood," Athena explained. She then hesitated, "In an accident."

"What kind of accident?"

"We don't want you to relive it, honey."

Annabeth scrunched up her nose. Since when did her mother call her honey?

"Oh…okay."

The doctor then proceeded to tell her she would be sore for the next few days and to take it easy. And if everything went well, she would be released by tomorrow. He then left the room.

Athena started to strike up a conversation with her daughter. But seconds within the conversation she looked down. Annabeth looked at her mother. "What?"

"Why are you rubbing your stomach like that?" Matthew asked while licking an ice cream. Did he always have that?

Annabeth looked down. She had been unconsciously been rubbing circles on her stomach. She blushed deeply and dropped her hand. "I-I didn't realize," she stammered.

Athena frowned and exchanged a look with her husband. "That's…odd," she finally said. But Athena very well knew it wasn't. Annabeth constantly did it when she was carrying and it seems like it's turned into habit.

"Are you supposed to get stretch marks in a coma?" Annabeth asked while pointing at her stomach, "Because I don't remember having these."

"Well after sleeping for 2 weeks and being fed you're bound to gain some weight."

Annabeth shrugged and attempted to stretch out her arms. "I guess I'll just have to hit the treadmill."

Annabeth must be really out of it to believe everything Athena was saying without even questioning it. Fredrick stood awkwardly in the corner of the room occasionally sipping his coffee. He was torn.

...

_1 week later_

Percy sipped water that his mother gave him and looked out the window. It was raining outside but it looked around daytime.

"I'm so glad you remember me, Percy," Hazel gushed. "I was so worried…"

Percy smiled, "How could I forget you, Hazel?"

Hazel shrugged.

"Percy," Sally reprimanded. "How could you not tell me that Olivia was being born? To let me sleep?!"

Percy looked up. "Who?"

Thalia stepped forwards, "Olivia Ariadne Jackson? Your daughter?"

Percy scrunched his eyebrows together, "I…have a daughter. You're joking."

Thalia sighed, "Could someone go get her?"

Hazel offered to and dragged Frank off with her.

"Who's the mom then?" Percy challenged.

"She died during childbirth," Bianca said slowly.

Percy frowned, "What was her name?"

"Um," Piper paused. "Her name was—"

"Piper," Bianca interrupted. She looked sad. "The…the doctor said that Percy should work on remembering things himself."

Percy nodded slowly. Hazel and Frank entered the room and Hazel was holing a bundle of pink blankets close to her chest. When she came towards Percy looked at the baby curiously. Hazel giggled, "Put out your arms, Percy."

Percy blushed and held out his arms. Hazel gently placed Olivia in his arms. She was sleeping soundly. "She's cute."

"She's cute?" Piper stammered. "She's beautiful Percy. And she's half you."

"How old is she?"

"Three weeks," Jason answered. "That's how long you've been in a coma."

Percy smiled slightly, "I'll take care of her…and I'll get my degree in a year. I can do it."

"Multitasking," Nico gave a thumbs-up as encouragement.

"But," Percy added, "I'll need help."

Jason grinned. "Well, Thalia's not doing much. I'm sure she has all the time in the world."

Thalia punched him in the arm.

Percy laughed loudly. A real laugh—one he felt like he hadn't had in a really long time.

**Thanks for reading guys and thanks to everyone who follows and favourites! Review goal: 16**

**And I do reply to all reviews! Thanks again.**

**xoxo ~AdorablePiglet**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 (4 wks. old)

1 week later

Sally was sorting through the mail in the kitchen as Percy fed Olivia in the living room.  
Paul, Sally's husband, was away on a teacher exchange program for a month. Percy was already back in university and he was getting back into swimming. It was hard, but he was trying to pick up right off where he left. Thalia had taken the liberty to threaten all of Percy's friends to insure that he wouldn't find out about Annabeth. Sally picked up a package addressed to Percy from the frame shop. It was small and flat. She turned it around a few times and bounced it. It was light. She poked her head into the living room where Percy was entertaining his daughter. Should she open it? _Curiosity killed the cat. _But she didn't care. She grabbed a knife and ripped open the package. Behind a few layers of wrapping paper was a picture with a deep brown frame. It was a picture of Olivia's birth…with Percy smiling widely as Annabeth smiled and held up Olivia. She was tired but she looked very happy. Olivia's eyes were bright and wide. It brought tears to her eyes which she quickly wiped away. She couldn't let Percy see it as it could spark a memory. She quickly ripped as much of the sticker off the box as she could and threw it away. She put the cardboard box away for recycling and quietly passed Percy and raced to her bedroom. Quickly, she put the picture underneath an old hat in a hatbox and tucked it in the back of the closet. That was where it would stay untouched for the next couple of years. **(A/N: Mystery Detectives mood aka Forensic Files. I don't know if you guys have ever watched that show but that sentence reminded me of it.)**

**...**

Matthew dumped the mail on the kitchen counter where Athena was sitting with a cup of tea. Bobby topped the pile with the key. "Thank you for getting the mail," Athena said to the two grumbling boys.

"I can't wait till Annabeth gets better so she can get the mail and we can go back to California," Bobby complained.

Matthew nodded in agreement.

"Well, we're leaving tomorrow."

The Chase family had migrated to New York and were staying in a hotel because Annabeth wasn't ready to go back to university yet as she was still recovering. Before, she even had to leave the university once she hit seven months. They had originally just come for the birth but decided to stay for an extra week. The room they got was fancy and included a kitchen and three beds with ¾ of a wall separating two from one for privacy purposes. Of course Athena and Fredrick were on one side and their children were on the other.

Athena thanked them again and they left. She picked up the key and put it away and stared at the mail. She pulled out a package and didn't think twice before opening it. It was a framed picture of her granddaughter's birth. Annabeth and Perseus were in the picture as well. It was, and even she had to admit, a gorgeous picture and Athena didn't know what to do. Annabeth was taking a shower, Fredrick was out and the boys were on their bed watching TV. Athena stuck it in her suitcase. Annabeth couldn't know she had a baby, they were too late in the game. Annabeth exited in a white towel and greeted her mother and brothers before grabbing some clothes and going back in. She came back out fully dressed and rummaged through her bag.

"I'm excited to be going back to going back to university," Annabeth said as she applied deodorant.

"And you're sure you want to transfer to the University of California?" her mother asked.

Annabeth nodded as she capped the deodorant. "NYU is great but I feel different here…like I'm not good enough. I think being in my own environment will fix that."

Athena shrugged, "If you say so." But secretly, she was doing backflips because that's just another couple thousand miles Percy _and Olivia _were away from Annabeth.

...

Thalia knocked loudly outside of the Jackson apartment. After a minute, the door swung open to reveal Percy in his pajamas. "What?" he asked annoyingly. He looked at her. She was wearing black skinny jeans and a t-shirt while Jason was wearing blue jeans and a t-shirt. And here he was in pajama pants and a dirty sweatshirt.

Thalia pushed past him with Jason at her tail.

Thalia went into the kitchen and opened the fridge. "Is your mom home?"

"No," Percy yawned, "She took Olivia out, why?" He sat down at the dining table.

"Just wanted to make sure I didn't disturb her," Thalia explained as she poured herself a tall glass of milk.

Percy glared at her, "But didn't mind disturbing me?"

"Hey, are these your mom's famous blue cookies?" Jason asked as he grabbed a couple of cookies from a plate. He sat down next to his cousin. Percy's eyes brightened as he grabbed a handful.

Thalia rolled her eyes.

"Dude, why are you in your pajamas it's like 3," Jason said in-between bites.

Percy ruffled his own hair, "Who knew babies cried all hours of the night. And it's not like I can just, you know, feed her like girls do. I have to go into the kitchen and warm a bottle of milk and—I'm just lucky I haven't had many exams yet."

Thalia laughed silently as she realized something. Annabeth had…_milk _in her ta-ta's_. _A grim expression crossed her face. Annabeth is dead now. She couldn't think about her. Thalia nodded, "Well, go get dressed."

"Why?"

"Because we're taking you out," Jason grinned. "And you'll have fun. We'll go to the amusement park then we can get Olivia and go out for linner."

"_Linner?_"

"Well, it won't quite be lunch or dinner by that time," Jason shrugged. "So linner. Kind of like brunch."

"Brunch is a thing, linner is not."

"Who cares," Thalia commented as she set down her now empty glass.

"But Olivia's only a month old. She's not really ready to go to a restaurant."

Thalia crossed her arms. "We'll figure something out. Now go take a shower. And don't hurry up because I kind of want to watch TV."

Percy stood up and shuffled towards his bedroom.

Jason stood up, "Wait, Thalia. We forgot the real reason we came over here."

"Oh yeah," Thalia said as she hopped onto the couch. "We'll tell him during…linner."

...

The ten of them (Percy, Thalia, Jason, Piper, Leo, Hazel, Frank, Nico, Bianca and Olivia), sat around a large table in a Japanese restaurant. Of course Hazel decided to be a good person and watch over Olivia during linner. It was only 4:30 so Percy couldn't really decide what it was.

"Aw, she's so cute," Piper sighed as Hazel passed Olivia to her. She glanced at Jason who looked at her and shrugged. Piper obviously was waiting for him to propose but Jason didn't get it.

"Okay," Thalia said. "Everyone shut up. We all know the _real _reason we're here."

Percy looked up with spaghetti in his mouth. "Huh?"

Thalia rolled her eyes. "Obviously you've made a full recovery."

"It's good to have you back, Perce," Frank grinned. Frank was a super nice, teddy-bear like, Chinese-Canadian teenager. And he was dating Hazel. At first Nico _really _didn't like Frank. That was his little sister. But he warmed up to him. That's how they met Frank. Hazel and Frank attended the same school and while Hazel was in the 9th grade and Frank was in 11th they had somehow managed to become friends. And now Hazel drags him everywhere.

Percy flashed a thumbs up and finished off the food in his mouth. "Wait, Thalia what're you talking about?"

Thalia stood up and leaned onto the table. "Percy?"

"Yes?"

"What's the date?"

"Um," Percy pulled out his phone. "May 4th.

Thalia reached into her back pocket and pulled out a letter. She rested a knee on her chair. _"To the Olympian Family,_

_"__You are formally invited to the 8__th__annual Olympian Family Reunion. It will be held in 2 months on July 4__th__at the Olympian summer home in San Francisco, California. Please contact us if you don't know where that is located. As tradition, everyone in the extended Olympian family is invited. There will be food, entertainment and personal fireworks. And as expected, it will be hosted, by yours truly, Hades, Poseidon and Zeus Olympian._

_Sincerely,_

_Hades, Zeus and Poseidon Olympian." _Thalia smirked as she lowered the letter. "And you have to go."

Percy groaned and slumped back in his chair. "I hate family reunions," he pouted.

"They're not awful," Hazel protested. "It's where I met you guys."

"And that's great Hazel," Percy said. He shifted as Piper gave Olivia to him. He held her on his knee. "But all my dad wants do is push himself into my life. It's weird."

"It's weird for all of us, Percy," Nico said. "But you're an Olympian—Olivia is an Olympian. Get used to it. Some people won't like us because of who were related too and that's something that's going to happen. You have to act like an Olympian."

"And how does an Olympian act?"

Nico shrugged, "Like they'll step on anyone to get ahead."

Percy sighed as he began to put Olivia in her carrier. "I can try," he muttered. "But that doesn't mean I can do it."

**You guys should let me know whether or not my page breaks show up. If the story's transitions seem choppy, my page breaks may not be showing up. They're just a couple of ~. If that didn't show up, let me know. Thank you guys, we reached our review goal! We passed it by quite a bit too. The last chapter was very short, sorry. Review goal: 30 Which is 11 reviews. You guys can totally do that. Thanks again for all the reviewers, followers and people who favourite this story. You guys make my day. I reply to all reviews (unless you're a guest). You guests should make an account, it's easy. Anyways, let me know if I missed your review and didn't reply. Also, my characters are pretty OOC if you've noticed. Sorry but Annabeth won't be a know-it-all, Nico won't be that dark, Thalia punk or Percy loyal. That's just how I wrote the story. Thanks again guys! xoxo**

**~AdorablePiglet **

**PS: Do any of you guys have Instagram? I'll follow you. Thanks again guys!**


	6. Chapter 6

**CHECK OUT THE POLL ON MY ACCOUNT, ITS DO WITH THIS STORY!**

Chapter 6

1 week later

Annabeth walked into her dorm room to find her roommate, Reyna, stuffing popcorn into her mouth as she watched a movie. Their room was designed so that when you walked into the room and faced it, Annabeth's bed was in the left corner and Reyna's was on the right. The heads were against the wall. In between was a window. Underneath the window was a shared computer and computer chair. At the foot of Reyna's bed was a door that led to the bathroom. Past that was Reyna's dresser while Annabeth's was at the foot of her bed. The TV was placed against the wall beside Annabeth's dresser with a couch facing it. Then you had the door. The walls were beige and the carpet was white. There was one window. The whole place was small, but it was cozy. Annabeth had just gotten back from the gym. She was still trying to get rid of all that weight she had gained mysteriously. She was still working on fitting into her old skinny jeans without having the zipper fly off. Reyna looked up, "Hey Anna."

"Beth," Annabeth corrected.

Reyna rolled her eyes. Annabeth noticed that she wore U of C sweats and a too big sweater. Annabeth herself wore black leggings and a t-shirt. Reyna was Annabeth's new best friend and roommate. Ever since Annabeth transferred to a university in San Fran, she had been feeling better. She had gone back into architecture as her major and has been better than ever. Reyna was studying to be a doctor. Annabeth found that weird since it didn't fit her personality but she shrugged it off. Reyna was smart. Annabeth plopped herself onto the tiny couch in front of their tiny sized television.

"What are you watching?" Annabeth asked as she stripped off her blue leather jacket.

Reyna glanced at her before turning back to the television. "Mockingjay part 1."

Annabeth nodded slowly, "We should do something."

"Something like what?"

"I don't know, I'm bored."

Reyna sighed and turned off the TV. "What do you want to talk about?"

"Huh?"

"You sound like you have something to get off your chest."

Annabeth looked down guiltily. "Okay," she wrung her hands. "I feel so empty on the inside, Reyna, like I'm missing something and its driving me mad. I don't know what to do and I get so frustrated because I can't remember what it was. I just want to remember what happened before me accident, before I lost too much blood. And my mother won't tell me, my father won't tell me and even my little brothers won't tell me! Was it really so awful that they don't want me to know? I hate not knowing things Reyna, I just want someone to be straightforward and frank with me and give me answers!"

Reyna looked at her.

"Annabeth, sometimes you can't get everything you want. That's just the way the world works."

Annabeth sighed. "I'll find out—I'll make my mom tell me," she paused. "I wonder if it might've been Ar…" she trailed off.

"Who?" Reyna asked.

Annabeth hesitated. "I don't think I've ever told you this, but when I was little…"

...

1 week later

"Hey, you want to come over?" Nico asked through the telephone. It was around three in the afternoon and Percy was just leaving the campus. He was in NYU sweats and a large sweater over a t shirt. He immediately threw his hood on. It was raining.

"It's raining," Percy replied.

"Still."

"Uh, sure," Percy replied. "Should I bring Olivia?"

"Sure, Bianca likes her."

Percy made a face even though Nico couldn't see it. "Do you not like her?"

"No," Nico said. "I mean yes! Ugh, that's not what I meant."

Percy laughed as he climbed into his blue Lexus, a gift from you know who. "Whatever Nico. See you in ten." He hung up and started to drive towards his house. He may not remember but he was in a car crash. No one actually got charged though because they both were kind of doing something wrong. Percy admitted to looking backwards and the driver of the other car hadn't been following all of the rules of the road. So they were both at fault. They had just decided to not do anything about it. But now his car was fixed so he was happy. After he got Olivia and changed into jeans he made his way to Nico and Bianca's apartment. Their mother lives in Italy.

"Hey Perce," Bianca smiled. She was wearing white jeans and a blouse. Bianca turned towards his daughter. "Hey 'Livia." Bianca picked up the carrier and brought the 1 and a half month year old into the living room.

Everyone was here except for Hazel and Frank. When Percy asked about it everyone shrugged.

Nico's phone began to vibrate. He picked up his cellphone. "It's Hazel," he shrugged.

"Put it on speaker," Thalia ordered.

Nico answered, "Hello?"

"N-Nico?"

The smile was wiped off his face, "Hazel, what's wrong?"

You could hear Hazel's sobs through the phone. "Can you come pick me up?" she asked shakily.

"Hazel," Nico said firmly. "What is wrong?"

"I," Hazel sobbed. "I was walking around looking for Frank because he wasn't at our usually meeting spot. And the-then I heard his voice and he was around the corner. I could only see his back. He, he was talking to some girl and the girl kept on stepping closer to him and she was obviously trying to flirt with him. And she was like an 11th grader or at least 10th. I was just about to say something when she…" Hazel trailed off.

"She what, Hazel?"

Hazel was shivering, "She stepped forward and kissed him right on the lips. I was shocked and I looked away for a second but when I looked back Frank hadn't had moved away. He was kissing her back! And," Hazel let out another sob, "My heart shattered." She was quivering.

"What the hell Hazel!"

"Don't freak out," Hazel said quickly. "I don't even know the whole story or anything—"

"Where are you?" Nico demanded.

"I don't know!" Hazel cried. "I ran away after that and my feet just carried me here."

"Where is your bus pass?"

The phone crackled as Hazel shifted, "Frank holds onto it for me. I'm not going to ask him for it."

Nico groaned but didn't say anything.

"Nico," Hazel asked quietly. "Are you mad—"

"No," Nico cut her off.

"Are there any street signs around?" Jason asked quietly.

Nico repeated the question to his sister.

Hazel composed herself before answering. "Grahnge Street? And um, 57th Avenue."

"Don't move," Nico warned before hanging up.

"Freakin…" he muttered some swears under his breath. "Who wants to come with me to get Hazel?"

"Me," Percy said firmly in unison with Jason and Thalia.

Piper shrugged, "I'll stay with Bianca and 'Livia."

"Yeah," Bianca agreed as she bounced Olivia. "We'll make snickerdoodles or something."

Nico grabbed his keys and jacket. "We'll be back," he said before they disappeared through the door.

Percy looked carefully out the window that was obstruct from rain from the passenger seat in Nico's black sports car—a gift from his you know who.

Nico gripped the wheel tightly as he cracked his neck. "Nico, for real though, are you mad at Haze?" Jason asked.

Percy took his eyes off the sidewalk and looked at Nico expectantly.

Nico looked at Jason through the rear-view mirror. "Why the hell would I be mad at Hazel? I want to wring Frank's neck, yes, but I can't blame Hazel."

"Nico, stop the car," Thalia said suddenly from behind Percy. "There's Hazel."

Percy looked to his right where he saw Hazel in her uniform on a bench in front of an apartment building. The uniform was red, black and grey and Hazel was in a skirt, knee-high socks and a white blouse. She was soaked.

"Is that…is that Frank?" Percy asked.

Nico was about to open the door but Thalia stopped him. "Just wait."

There was someone standing beside her, probably Frank, trying to talk to her, also in uniform. The uniform was nearly the same except Frank was wearing slacks, not a skirt. Hazel had her back to him and she was crossing her arms.

After he said something she turned around sharply, her hair dripping from the rain. She yelled at him and then got up to leave as she swung her backpack on. He grabbed her wrist and she struggled and yelled at him. Finally he let go. Hazel flew down into the sidewalk. Her hands and knees were scrapped and that's when Nico ran out of the car and approached Frank. His cousins followed suit. And as expected, Nico was yelling at Frank. Thalia stood behind him as Percy helped Hazel up who insisted she was fine.

Jason and Percy escorted Hazel into the car. "Stay there," Percy ordered.

"Wait," Hazel protested but he shut the door.

Nico was glaring at Frank. "Give it."

Frank ran a hand through his hair, "Look Nico, it's not what it looks like."

"Just give it."

Frank sighed, "Give what?"

"Her bus pass."

Frank made an 'I understand now' face and pulled her pass from his backpack. "Here. Now will you listen to me?"

"No."

"Why not?"

Nico grabbed his collar and brought him close. He spoke in a low voice. _"Because you shattered her heart."_

**Ugh, track and field. Hey guys, is this late? If so, sorry. Thank you so much for all the reviews, I really appreciate it. I actually combined two chapters for this, the other one was way too small. I threw in the thing with Frank cuz...why not? They will make up for all you Frazel fans out there. Review goal: 40 (11 reviews)**

**xoxo**

**AdorablePiglet**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 (3 ½ months)

2 months later

Annabeth was at her home with Reyna. The family had just finished dinner and it was the first time Reyna had seen Annabeth's house. Athena was businesswoman and her father studies historic things—Annabeth definitely wasn't poor. They sat on the couch watching television with her brothers and parents.

The woman turned to the man, "So it'll be pretty sunny here in San Francisco for America's birthday in a week."

"Yes, speaking of the 4th of July, we do have some large events coming up."

"Do we?"

"Yes," the man nodded. "Let's see, we have the beach side event being hosted."

Pictures of the venue showed up in the corner. "Oh, that one's beautiful," Reyna commented. "We should go to one of these." More pictures flashed on screen of different events.

"Then we have the annual Olympian event," the man continued.

"Oh, that one's nice," Annabeth smiled lightly.

"Yes," the woman agreed, "But this one's only by invitation, isn't it?"

"Ah, yes it is," the man said. "Not only is it a fourth of July celebration but it is also the only time of the year the Olympian family gets together."

The woman continued, "It includes Poseidon Olympian, Hades, Zeus and their extended family—er, Triton Olympian, Hercules Olympian, Dionysius, Artemis, Apollo, Hera, Thalia and Jason Grace, Nico and Bianca di Angelo, Hazel Levesque, Percy Jackson—"

The TV flashed off. Everyone's head turned towards Annabeth's mother. Well, maybe just Annabeth's and Reyna's. Her brothers were whispering to each other and her father was invested in his newspaper. Athena simply shrugged, "Television isn't good for you. And it's Friday. Besides, we have to figure out what we're doing for the 4th of July."

Annabeth raised an eyebrow in suspicion but didn't say anything. "We can buy fireworks," Athena continued.

Matthew jumped up, "Yeah!"

Bobby nodded from his spot on the ground. "Can we get those ones that are red and shoot up into the air?"

Matthew nodded eagerly.

"Sure," Athena agreed. The truth was, Annabeth had been to the Olympian family reunion twice with Percy. Athena didn't want Annabeth to have any idea of going, even if it was by invitation. Even a picture could trigger a memory Athena didn't need to happen. But Athena was slowly starting to realize something—keeping Annabeth from finding out would be harder then she thought.

...

Percy got off the plane with Olivia and his carry-ons with his cousins and friends behind him as they went to go collect their luggage. They were in San Francisco. They headed inside of the airport and collected their luggage. A long white limo was waiting for them outside of the airport. They got inside and closed the door quickly while the driver loaded their luggage. They may not be celebrities but they still wanted to avoid the paparazzi as much as possible. Those who had decided to go on the trip was basically the usual—Percy, Thalia, Jason, Piper, Leo, Hazel, Bianca, Nico and Olivia. Frank didn't come because Hazel wasn't speaking to him. She refused to until she got a hold of her emotions.

Percy relaxed once he was in the car, "So…a week alone with my dad, his wife, his son, Olivia and me. That's just…great."

"It could be worse," Leo shrugged as he sipped his soda.

"No it couldn't," Percy argued. "Amphitrite hates me because she thinks I am the product of her husband being unfaithful."

Piper raised an eyebrow, "But…you are."

"No, I'm not," Percy insisted. "They were in the process of getting a divorce then 7 months later Amphitrite is like 'oh, let's get back together Poseidy, I love you.' And it's been a rocky relationship from there."

Bianca sighed, "At least you have Olivia."

"Yeah," Percy said crossing his arms, "But she can only gurgle and barely, just barely clap."

"Wait, no Percy. We're all going to the beach house, remember?" Jason said. "You're not going to Poseidon's house."

Percy nodded, "Right."

"Hey, speaking of Olivia, what are you thinking of putting her in?" Bianca asked.

"Like…a class?"

Bianca nodded.

Percy shook his head, "I don't know."

Thalia suddenly sat up and looked up from her phone. "I remember that Olivia's mother said she wanted her daughter to win three gold medals at the Olympics."

Percy was suddenly interested. "Really?"

Hazel nodded, "Yup. Three sports. What was it again? I know one was swimming."

"One was skating," Nico added.

"And the other was gymnastics," Piper finished.

"Two summer sports and a winter sport?" Percy asked.

The rest of them nodded. "She said she didn't want them all to be one season," Hazel explained. "So she could 'broaden her horizon.'"

"But don't take it too seriously, Percy," Jason added. "I'm pretty sure she was joking."

Percy shrugged.

After a few more minutes of silence and Olivia had fallen asleep Percy spoke again. "Tell me about her."

"Olivia's mom?" Thalia clarified.

Percy nodded, "What did she look like?"

"We-we can't tell you much Percy. We're not allowed to," Piper stammered.

"Well what can you tell me?"

"That Olivia's eyes match her mom's except for the swirls of green," Bianca blurted.

Leo nodded, "And she could pack a punch."

"She was smart," Hazel added. "She wanted to know everything."

Jason grinned, "And she would somehow find out everything."

Thalia shook her head and grinned, "You couldn't keep a secret from that girl."

"And she was brave," Nico shrugged.

Bianca nodded, "She had a fiery personality. And she was our friend."

"What else?" Percy demanded.

"You were engaged," Piper explained. "After dating for a few years. And then she got pregnant and about 3/4 through the pregnancy, she and her mom got into a huge fight. And she got depressed and barely ate or talked. And that's why Olivia's small."

"That's all we can tell," Thalia said as the car slowed down. They were here. But all Percy could think about was the stormy grey eyes on her daughter on a grown woman.

**Hey guys, thanks for all the reviews, follows, favourites, everything! I thought I'd reward you with some sneak peaks:**

**'**

He sighed, "What are you doing anyways?"

Annabeth nodded. "I didn't mean to look, I was just looking for the bathroom."

The man pointed, "Down there."

'

-Percy and Annabeth, chapter 13


	8. Chapter 8

**OMG GUYS I JUST REALIZED I NEVER POSTED THE CHAPTER BEFORE THIS, SO SORRY SO YOU GET TWO CHAPTERS IN TWO MINUTES, YAY!**

Chapter 8

They had finally arrived at their destination, the Olympian beach house. It was around lunch time. The home was this mansion on the beach with a volleyball court and surfing. The first time Percy came here, he was astonished. It was breathtaking. They all get out of the limo and begin to walk towards the front door. Percy was carrying Olivia in her blue carrier. The door opened to reveal Percy's stuck-up brother, Triton, in nothing but Hawaiian-print swimming trunks. And he had abs. Triton was basically an older Percy who was a younger Poseidon. Black hair, green eyes, sun-kissed skin.

"Damn," he heard someone whisper.

"Oh, father told me to be expecting you," Triton said drably as the limo driver passed them with some luggage.

"Yeah?" Thalia said. "So let us in."

Triton's eyes fell on Olivia. "What is _that?"_

Percy raised an eyebrow, "Pardon me?"

Triton rolled his eyes but explained himself anyways, "You brought…a baby?"

"Was I supposed to leave her at home?"

Triton shrugged, "No, I suppose not. But I'm asking whose baby is that?"

"She's my daughter."

"You have a daughter?"

Percy nodded slowly.

"_Sure you do."_

Percy rolled his eyes, "Will you let us in now?"

Triton stepped aside and let them through. The house was beautiful. Once you step in you can see a large kitchen with an island and some bar stools. Around the kitchen was tons of kitchen cutlery. Past that through an arch and a couple of steps down was the very large living room. To the left was the very big dining room. Upstairs there were dozens of bedrooms. But Percy had been here enough times to explore all the offices, bedrooms, bathrooms—everything. "Do you need to be shown your rooms?"

"Unless it's changed from last year, no," Nico grumbled.

"Probably not," Triton agreed.

That's when a blonde with blue eyes came down the stairs. "Oh," he stopped. "We have company." He forced a smile, "Hello brother, sister, friends and cousins." This was Thalia and Jason's older brother, Hercules. A narcissistic know-it-all. At least he was wearing a shirt with his shorts. Hercules was 27 and Triton was 28.

Everyone greeted him back as he grabbed a banana from the basket on the kitchen island. He sat down on the bar stool and slowly began to peel his banana upside down.

"Um," Leo paused, "What're you doing?"

Hercules stopped, "What does it look like? I'm peeling my banana."

"Upside down?" Jason clarified.

Hercules nodded slowly. "You guys are weird."

Leo scoffed, "Okay, we're the weird ones."

"So," Hazel interrupted. "Is it just you two here right now?"

Triton nodded, "Father is at work as are our uncles. Hera has gone out and mother went with her. Oh, and so did Persephone. Apollo and Artemis should be arriving shortly. And Dionysus went out. I'm not aware of anyone else joining us." Triton scanned them. "Someone's missing. A boy named Frank was it?"

Hazel bitterly looked away, "He won't be joining us this year."

Triton nodded suspiciously, "But we are missing someone else, aren't we?"

Hercules swallowed his banana and pointed at Percy, "Didn't you have a girlfriend?"

Percy looked at his cousins before looking back at Hercules, "I-I don't know."

"You don't know?"

"I mean, she died," Percy said. He lifted up Olivia slightly, "During childbirth."

"Oh." Both Hercules and Triton's faces fell.

"Sorry," Triton cleared his throat as Hercules nodded.

"Well," Piper said slowly, "I think all of our luggage has been moved, we should go check out our rooms."

The nine guests headed upstairs towards their bedrooms. Percy had a permanent room here—so did Hazel, Thalia, Jason, Nico and Bianca. Percy chose the colour of his room when he was 12. Of course, he chose blue. And that's how it would stay. His bed was pushed up into the right corner and past that led to his bathroom. On the other wall was a large window with a window seat. Beside that was the door and on the last wall was the closet. There was also a large television with a stack of video games and movies. Then there was the white leather couch. Subtle decorations like a clock was hung up on the wall. His whole room was blue and white. Percy sighed and turned to Olivia, "Now where are you going to sleep, 'Liv?"

Olivia looked up at him curiously. Olivia had chubby cheeks with tints of pink. She had the tiniest bits of black hair and big grey eyes with swirls of green.

"I should've brought a crib or something, huh?"

Olivia yawned.

Percy nodded in agreement, "Yup, me too baby girl. I need a nap."

Percy turned to his suitcase and quickly changed into shorts and a blue t shirt. He then slowly took Olivia out if her carrier and changed her into a pair of shorts and a t shirt. It was pretty warm in the room. He then took her towards the king sized bed and laid in the bed. He pulled the blanket over them and held Olivia on his chest as he laid on his back.

"You fall asleep and I'll just lay here, okay?"

Percy waited until Olivia's breathing steadied. Olivia was drooling on his chest. Percy smiled and kissed her forehead. But soon, without realizing it, Percy fell asleep too.

A few minutes later Nico walked into the room. He had also changed. "Hey, Percy, Bianca wants to—"

He cut himself off when he saw the scene before him. He covered his mouth to keep from laughing too loud. He left and returned with Bianca. Bianca grinned, "This is…adorable. Where's my camera?" She ran off.

"Hey, what's going on?" Piper stopped in front of Percy's room. "I just saw Bianca running towards her room with the biggest grin on her face." She walked towards the bed and saw Percy and Olivia. "Aw, that's cute."

"What's cute?" Jason peeked his head in and Hazel walked in right behind him. Jason was wearing shorts and a sleeveless shirt while Hazel wore short white shorts and a purple t-shirt. Thalia walked in a second later wearing shorts and a tank top. She snorted at the sight before her. Leo came in last.

"Percy fell asleep. Typical."

Bianca walked back in with a camera around her neck. She began to snap a few pictures.

"We should send these to Sally," Hazel laughed.

"She'll love them," Piper replied.

Leo laughed, "Is Percy drooling?" A steady line of liquid was falling from Percy's mouth.

"What if he rolls over and crushes Olivia?" Jason asked.

"I don't think so, Jason," Piper said. "He's like, hugging her."

Bianca got in close and took another picture. "Oops," she said as Olivia's eyes opened. She pouted. "No, don't cry," Bianca bit her lip. But then Olivia started to cry. "Crap nuggets." Bianca picked her up and brought her away as not to wake Percy.

Hazel grabbed the baby bag and followed her sister out.

Thalia sighed, "Now what?" She glanced at her watch, "It's 12:47."

"Barbeque?" Jason suggested.

Leo's mouth began to water, "Barbeque," he agreed and they went off towards the stairs. Nico followed them.

Piper sighed, "I'm going to go see what Hazel and Bianca are doing."

Thalia was left standing in the middle of Percy's room. She was about to turn to leave when she spotted the TV. She grinned and plopped down onto the couch. She chose a game, put it in the Xbox and grabbed the remote control. She began to play by herself occasionally switching from Xbox to Wii to PlayStation. She also had gotten up to get a soda and Percy had slept through the whole thing. Around 1:45, Thalia started to get bored. That was when she felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist and lift her up. She screamed and pounded on the person's back until she realized who it was.

"Percy, put me down," Thalia ordered.

Percy obliged and dropped her on the couch. Thalia glared up at his smiling face. "Can you move over?" Percy asked.

"No."

"Fine." Percy walked towards the closet, grabbed two large bean bag chairs that were also blue and sat on both of them. "So, where is everybody?"

"Well, Jason, Nico and Leo are barbequing, I'm here and Bianca, Hazel, Piper and Olivia are probably doing some baby thing."

Percy nodded. Two seconds later the four girls walked in. "Good, he's awake," Hazel said. She passed Olivia to Percy. "You're welcome."

"Thank you?" Percy said unsurely.

"We fed her," Bianca said.

"And changed her," Piper added.

"And entertained her," Hazel finished.

"Did she sleep?" Percy asked.

The girls shook their heads. Percy nodded and placed her in her carrier to nap. "This is her temporary crib," Percy explained. Once Olivia fell asleep they all exited the room and went into the dining room to find Jason, Leo and Nico plating piles of hamburgers and hot dogs. They gad also grilled some corn and potatoes.

"Smells good," Percy complimented. Thalia went into the kitchen and returned with two bowls. One was a salad and the other was full of Lays chips. "I found this salad in the fridge."

They then added buns, ketchup, mustard, mayo and drinks and sat down around the table. Triton and Hercules walked in just as everyone began to pile food onto their plates. Without waiting for an invitation they both sat down and grabbed plates. Apollo and Artemis both showed up about ten minutes later and also joined in having lunch.

After a few minutes of forks and knives scratching on plates Apollo finally said something. "So, Thalia, what are you majoring in?"

Jason burst out laughing. Thalia glared at him but then turned to her 24 year old brother. "Undecided."

"Oh, and you Jason?"

"I'm training to be a pilot."

Apollo nodded.

Hercules picked up a hot dog. "Oh, and I suppose you'll eat that backwards too?" Leo commented.

Hercules rolled his eyes.

"Wait, how do you eat a hot dog backwards?" Piper asked as she took a bite of her own hot dog.

Leo shrugged, "I'm sure he'll find a way."

They then heard the front door open and close. Three women appeared at the entrance pf the dining room. They all held shopping bags. One of them frowned, "Oh, it's you."

Thalia grinned, "Miss us?"

**Hey guys! Here is the next chapter! **

**Review Goal: 45**

**Thanks for reading guys!**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Hardly," Hera replied nonchalantly has she put down her shopping bags. She pushed some of her black hair out of her face. Hera was the mother of Hephaestus, Ares, Hercules and Dionysus. Amphitrite was Triton's mother while Persephone didn't have any children.

Persephone wrinkled her nose, "What're you eating?"

"Um, barbeque?" Thalia replied.

"Oh," Hera said. "No wonder you're fat."

Thalia shot up, "Excuse me?"

Percy put down his fork, "Thalia is not fat. If anyone here needs to lose weight it's you, thunder thighs."

Jason narrowed his eyes, "Call my sister fat one more time and you'll regret it."

"And what're you going to do?" Hera challenged. "Run to daddy? News flash, he's my husband."

Piper rolled her eyes, "News flash, you're a bitch."

Hera crossed her arms, "This is my house, princess, I will kick you out."

"Go ahead," Leo said. "Because if Piper leaves, I leave."

"Mother," Hercules stood. "Stop it, you're making yourself look like an incompetent fool."

Hera ignored him and turned back to the others. "You sure you want do this?"

"Hera, you have the grace of a hog," Thalia said.

"Do I?"

Hazel stood up, "You know what? Maybe we should leave, will that make you happy?"

Hera nodded, "I don't know why our husbands insist on inviting the product of them cheating."

Artemis stood up, "Maybe that's because father was sick of _you."_

"And now I'm sick of you. So I'm asking you to go upstairs and collect your things and leave."

"Gladly," Thalia growled letting her piercing blue eyes stare holes into Hera.

Everyone but Triton and Hercules got up and left the table. When Thalia got to her silver painted room she simply put a few things in her suitcase and zipped it up. She was glad she hadn't unpacked anything but a couple of things.

Once everyone had met in the kitchen they left just as a car pulled up to the driveway. Out stepped Zeus, Poseidon and Hades. They were wearing business suits. Zeus stopped them, "Where are you going?"

"We were kicked out," Hazel answered as she stood up her suitcase.

"W-why?" Zeus stuttered.

Thalia pushed past him, "Ask your wife."

"Now, now, just wait a second Thalia, I'm sure we can work something out," Poseidon assured.

The three men walked into the home. They called for their wives who were in the kitchen.

"Hello," Hera greeted. "We just got home."

Poseidon sniffed, "Do I smell barbeque?" He followed the smell to where there were twelve half eaten plates left. He walked back into the kitchen.

"So," Hades muttered, "Heard there was a fight."

"Well, I wouldn't consider it a fight," Amphitrite said slowly as she played with the hem of her blouse. "More like an escalated misunderstanding."

"What happened?" Zeus asked.

"Wait," Poseidon stopped them. "I'd like to hear both sides of the story." They called in everyone including the two boys upstairs.

"Again, what happened?" Everyone started to talk at the same time. Thalia was particularly yelling in Hera's face while Hera was being held back by Poseidon and Hades. Hazel was the only on not talking. Zeus held up his hand. "Hazel, what happened?"

Hazel's gold eyes widened from being put on the spot. "Well, we were in the dining room eating lunch, that being Nico, Bianca, Percy, Thalia, Jason, Leo, Piper, Hercules, Triton, Artemis, Apollo and I. Then Hera, Amphitrite and Persephone came home and came to the door of the dining room. They asked us what we were eating and we said barbeque and then out of nowhere Hera goes and calls Thalia fat! We stood up for her, some names were called and then Hera said she didn't want us here and told us to leave. So we grabbed our things and began to leave. That's when you showed up."

Zeus turned to everyone else, "Is that true?" Everyone nodded. "Hera, please apologize."

"I'm sorry," Hera said through clenched teeth.

Zeus nodded, "And Thalia?"

Thalia huffed, "That's okay."

"Good," Zeus said. "Now that that's resolved why don't we have Jackson put your things away again and you can finish your lunch."

Percy shook his head, "Nah, Jackson's getting old, I'll do it myself."

Zeus shrugged, "Suit yourself."

"Wait," Poseidon put out his hand. "What is that?" He pointed at Olivia.

"My child?"

"You have a child?"

Percy nodded as Nico intervened, "Why is it so hard to believe that Percy has a kid?"

"I…just wasn't aware," Poseidon explained. "Why didn't you tell me you and um…where is she anyways?"

"She died," Percy snapped like it was the 100th time. "And I didn't tell you because I didn't think you'd care."

Bianca placed a hand on his shoulder. "Percy. Don't get all snappy," she whispered.

Percy bit his lip, "Um, I'm going to head upstairs." They watched Percy rush up the stairs.

Thalia then turned to everyone else. "We need a favour or two."

Zeus narrowed his eyes, "Depends. What is it?"

"First, don't ever say Annabeth's name." She went on to explain what happened at the hospital and the car crash. "He doesn't remember, we'd like to keep it that way."

They nodded. "I think I can agree to that," Poseidon said.

Apollo looked like he wanted to say something but he bit his tongue.

"Um…anything else?" Thalia turned to everyone else.

"No, not really," Piper shrugged. "Just…no more snarky comments and we'll be good."

Hera rolled her eyes as everyone else gathered their things and left for their respective rooms.

Once upstairs Piper walked into Bianca's room, "Hey, what did you ever do with the ring?"

Bianca shrugged and pulled it out of her suitcase, "I would've given it to Percy but I don't want him to remember the fight. I'm thinking Sally…"

Piper nodded as she put it away. "Its 2 o'clock, maybe we could go out to the beach," Piper suggested.

Bianca nodded, "It's so hot today I don't see how anyone could say no."

They asked around and twenty minutes later they were heading out. Percy quickly applied sunscreen on his daughter and took her to the water.

Piper and Jason joined a few minutes later. Piper was wearing a purple bikini and Jason was wearing yellow swimming trunks. Percy had dressed Olivia in a little bathing suit and gave her floaties on her arms and ankles. He waded into the water until he was waist deep. He slowly lowered Olivia in. She made a blank face as her feet touched the water. Percy dipped her and quickly then took her out. She giggled and after Percy was sure she wouldn't cry he put her in the water again. Thalia had brought out a beach chair and was tanning. Nico was sulking around because he didn't want to go in and Hazel, Bianca and Leo were also in the water. Piper screamed as Jason and she played around in the water. Bianca waded over to Percy with a camera around her neck.

Percy looked at her, "Bia, you sure you won't get that wet?"

"It's waterproof Percy. Now play with Olivia so I can take some photos."

Percy obliged for a bit before Bianca decided she would tell him what to do. They ended up much farther in that Percy couldn't touch the ground without submerging.

"Okay," Bianca said. "You're going to go down under the water and make sure you hair is like, flying around and make this face." Bianca made a fishy face where she puckered her lips, widened her eyes and blew up her cheeks.

Percy raised an eyebrow. Bianca swatted him. "Just do it. And Olivia." Bianca made the face. "This, okay?" She made the face again.

Percy sighed.

"Ready?"

He nodded.

"'Kay, 3, 2, 1!"

At the same time they went under water. Percy opened his eyes and made the face underwater. He saw a few flashes before coming back up to the surface. Bianca came back up a second later.

She immediately started to scroll through the pictures. A grin stretched onto her face. "Olivia, I freaking love you."

Percy waded over beside her to look at the pictures. Percy's hair farmed his face while Olivia—she didn't have much hair. "Look," Bianca demanded. In the first picture Olivia looked scared. In the next she looked at Percy. She then turned back and mimicked his face. Percy smiled.

"Olivia is smart like her daddy."

Bianca snorted, "More like her mommy."

Percy looked up and Bianca looked down. "I'm…going to go take pictures of Piper and Jason."

Hazel had finally convinced Nico to come into the water. She was on his shoulders as they snuck up on Leo. Next thing he knew, Bianca was snapping photos of Hazel flying through the air into the water. Percy turned back to Olivia. "Let's go build a sand castle with Thalia."

Three hours later and 10 minutes convincing Thalia to join them it was 5 o'clock and Olivia was sleeping on the beach in her carrier. Percy was practicing his butterfly stroke. The sun was starting to set. Thalia got in the water for the first time and was laughing with Piper and Hazel. Jason and Leo were seeing who can hold their breath the longest. Nico was sitting on the beach with Bianca. They were speaking in Italian. Nico was shaking his head no. Percy wondered what they were talking about but decided not to ask. That was for another day.

**Hey everyone it's Mimi, and school is over! Yasssssssssssssss. Anyways, I bombed only one of my tests. It was math which is ironic because math is my best subject. Anyways, final grades were: Science - 95, Math - 74, Language arts - 86, History - 92. **

**Anyways, that whole thing with Bianca and Nico will be in a series of shorts about this story. It doesn't have a title yet, but I'll be working on those shorts this summer, only if you guys are interested. It'll be past, present, future and what ifs. What Ifs are short little things where we see what would've happened if Annabeth hadn't had 'died'. Also, don't forget to vote on my poll! Also, who wants sneak peaks? Okay, so, here's a few:**

**Annabeth, Bianca and Hazel actually meet each other in Chapter 11. Percy and Annabeth meet each other in Chapter 13. Hazel and Frank reconcile in Chapter 15. Percy and Annabeth kiss in Chapter... (unless I already told you, I can't remember, lol)**

**Anyways, thanks for reading guys!**

**Review goal: 65! You guys can do it! Now that I'm on vacation, I'll actually update on time! Have a great Summer guys!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Lol, updating cuz why not. And i'm bored, tbh.**

Chapter 10

_The next day_

It was morning and Percy washed up at the kitchen sink after feeding Olivia. He stood around in pajama pants and a sweatshirt. Olivia was slamming her hands on her high chair. Nico sat at the island beside Hazel. His black hair was almost as messy as Percy's. Hazel slowly lifted a spoon of cereal into her mouth. Beside Hazel was Olivia. Everyone was in pajamas. Thalia jogged down the stairs in black leggings and a huge sweater. She ruffled Olivia's hair before grabbing a banana off the counter. Olivia giggled.

"See Nico? I told you Olivia likes me more than you," Thalia commented before peeling her banana.

Nico rolled his eyes, "I'll show you that Olivia likes me more later."

Hera came down fully dressed and Amphitrite and Persephone followed closely behind.

Thalia stifled a groan. Percy wiped his hand on the dish rag.

Hazel looked up, "Hello."

Persephone smiled, "Good morning, Hazel. Good morning everyone." She turned to Olivia and cooed. "She's so cute, can I hold her?"

Percy was at a loss for words so he nodded silently. Persephone sure was being nice. Persephone lifted Olivia out of the seat. And Olivia didn't even hesitate. She started to cry.

Hera put out her arms, "Let me try." Persephone passed Olivia to Hera. If possible, Olivia cried harder. Hera gave the baby to Amphitrite. Olivia didn't stop.

"Can I try?"

Everyone's head snapped to the voice. It was Poseidon. He was dressed in shorts and a Hawaiian shirt. Thalia gave Percy a warning look. Percy nodded hesitantly to his father.

Amphitrite passed the screaming baby to her husband. Poseidon looked down at her. And she stopped. Olivia reached up to touch his face. Poseidon let her grab his finger. Thalia smiled and gave Percy a knowing look. Hazel was flashing Percy a thumbs up and Nico smirked. Percy looked down and shook his head but couldn't keep the smile off his face. Suddenly Olivia spit up on Poseidon's shirt.

Percy burst out laughing as Poseidon wrinkled his nose. Hazel passed him some napkins.

"So, Percy," Persephone started slowly. "The girls and I were wondering if we could take Olivia shopping."

Percy scratched the back of his neck, "I don't know…"

"How about if you come to the mall with us? But you hang out with your cousins and we'll hang out with Olivia."

Percy pressed his hands onto the island. "Why do you want to hang out with her anyways?"

"Because why not?"

Percy bit his lip, "I guess if Olivia gets used to you and won't cry then its okay."

The three woman smiled and Amphitrite wasted no time stealing Olivia from Poseidon's arms. Luckily, Olivia didn't cry. But she did spit up again—all over Amphitrite's shoes.

...

_2 hours later_

It was now 10 a.m. and the three woman whisked Olivia away in a stroller. Percy frowned slightly and Bianca came up behind him. Her black hair was in a fishtail braid and she wore a loose white t-shirt and dark blue shorts. Of course, she had her camera wrapped around her neck. It was a very warm day. Percy could've predicted that being in sunny California in the middle of summer. "Don't worry about it. They were once mothers of babies too."

Percy nodded solemnly. He wore a blue t shirt and white shorts. Thalia was wearing dark high wasted shorts and a black crop top. Hazel wore a pale yellow shirt and light jeans while Piper wore shorts and a sleeveless shirt. Jason wore a white sleeveless shirt and Nico wore a black t shirt. Leo wore orange. The group of eight walked through the mall stopping at random stores. At one store in particular a guy started to flirt with Bianca. Nico pulled her back so hard that she bumped into Hazel. The guy backed up quickly. Bianca rolled her eyes but she didn't mind. Nico may be her little brother but he often acted like her overprotective older brother.

...

Annabeth felt like she had nothing to do. Summer break was nothing to her. She liked breaks but she was often left with nothing to do. She groaned as she did her early morning stretches. Reyna exited the bathroom completely dressed. Her black hair was in loose waves and she wore high wasted shorts and a loose top.

"Hey Anna."

Annabeth grunted in reply.

"Why are you doing stretches?" Reyna asked as she put away her curling iron.

Annabeth went down into a forward split, "I don't want to lose my flexibility."

Reyna rolled her eyes. "Kay."

Annabeth grabbed some clothing from her dresser. "If I ever have a kid, I want him or her to win three gold medals at the Olympics."

"Don't dream too big Annabeth." She sat on the couch.

Annabeth clutched her clothing to her chest. "Gymnastics, swimming and skating."

Reyna sighed and played with the hem of her blouse.

"But, of all the things that could go wrong—"

"Annabeth," Reyna stopped her friend. "Someone once told me to stop worrying about what could go wrong and start thinking about what could go right. You'll find your Prince Charming…and maybe you'll have kids that'll win three Olympic gold medals."

"Maybe," Annabeth sighed. "I'm gonna head to the shower."

Fifteen minutes later Annabeth stepped out wearing a purple top and dark shorts.

Reyna passed her a paper plate from the cafeteria. It had three pancakes surrounded by blueberries, strawberries and raspberries. Some maple syrup was drizzled on top.  
Annabeth sat down beside Reyna on the couch and greedily accepted a fork.

"So, what are we doing today?" Annabeth asked as she crossed her legs.

Reyna leaned back, "Absolutely nothing."

Silena walked in in a pink dress that fell just to her knees. "Guess what we're doing today!"

Reyna groaned, "Craaaaaaap."

"What?" Annabeth asked covering her mouth with her hand.

Silena grinned. "My mother has offered to take us out!"

Reyna blinked.

Annabeth yawned and put down her plate, "Where?"

"The mall. Then we'll probably get Subway or something because my mother hates the food court there."

Annabeth sighed. Today was going to be a _long _day.

...

Bianca stared through the window of a photography place. A sign taped to the window said they were hiring.

Bianca fiddled with her camera, "Do you think if I ask, they'll give me the job for the day?"

_"__For the day?" _Jason asked.

"Yeah." Bianca shrugged. "Business is business, right?"

"You can try," Percy shrugged.

And five minutes later Bianca was grinning because they gave her the job. Hazel offered to stay with her, and the rest continued on. Leo made a comment about meeting a friend and left too. Soon Piper dragged Jason off and they were down to three—Percy, Nico and Thalia.

Percy stuck his hands in his pockets. An awkward aura was around them.

"You know," Nico started, "I feel like we haven't hung out lately…like, just the three of us."

Thalia brushed a piece of hair behind her ear. "We used to, a lot."

"You guys are depressing," Percy commented. "Let's get ice cream, on me."

The trio went to get ice cream from a booth and soon they were sitting on a bench licking their ice cream talking about old things.

"Percy, you know when you take over part of your dad's company, you're going to be freaking rich," Thalia said.

Percy shrugged, "Olivia might be a tiny bit spoiled."

"Percy!" Thalia exclaimed. "Do not, I repeat, do not spoil that child. Or else she'll grow up to be a prissy brat."

Percy rolled his eyes.

Nico shook his head. "She has a point, Perce."

"Okay, okay," Percy awkwardly put up one hand on surrender and left one around his ice cream cone. "I won't spoil her."

"You know, I kind of miss your mom," Thalia commented. "Like, her cookies."

Percy smiled. "Me too." Percy glanced down at Thalia's ice cream. "What kind is that?"

Thalia looked down. "Cotton candy."

Without warning Percy leaned down and took a bite.

Thalia cringed. "How can you take a bite without your teeth being cold?"

Nico frowned. "That's not natural."

Percy grinned sheepishly. "C'mon, I want to explore a bit."

The other two nodded and followed him through the crowded mall.

**Well, you guys weren't supposed to get this update. :/ But I am so bored I can't even. So here you are! Guys, vote on the poll! So far the last name Olympian is winning! To find the poll, go onto my profile. Make sure you're not on the mobile version. Review goal: 70 (Lower than usual) **


	11. Chapter 11

**Wow, you guys are speedy. I better make my next review goal quite high. :/**

Chapter 11

Annabeth, Reyna and Silena left the dorm room and went downstairs. Rachel, Katie, Beck, Travis and Conner were waiting.

"They're coming shopping with your mom?" Reyna asked pointing to the boys.

Silena played with a piece of black hair. "Well, Charlie promised me he would meet my mom and Travis and Conner…what _are _you doing here?"

"We're meeting someone at the mall," Connor shrugged.

"Who?" Katie raised an eyebrow. Her brown hair was down and she wore a white sundress.

Travis answered, "A guy we met online. He's going to finalize our plans for New Year's."

"O…kay," Rachel's curly red hair shaded her face. "Well, let's go meet your mom at the mall."

Ten minutes later they arrived at the mall. It was around eleven. Travis and Connor went off. They soon found Aphrodite at a beauty shop. She was this woman whose beauty was hard to describe. She smiled at her daughter. "So, Silena, are you going to introduce me to your friends?"

Silena nodded, "This is Annabeth, Reyna, Katie, Rachel and my boyfriend, Charlie."

Aphrodite smiled at everyone. "It's nice to meet you all. So, I thought I'd treat you to the mall…"

...

Travis and Connor walked into the game shop and walked towards the Manga. This is where they had agreed to meet the friend they had made online. They saw the guy in the corner. He wore a yellow t shirt, suspenders and shorts. He had curly brown hair and elfish features.

"Sorry we're late," Connor apologized.

The kid smiled, "It's no problem. So, what can I help you with?"

...

"Annabeth, I think you'd look gorgeous with shoulder length hair," Aphrodite commented. Aphrodite dragged them into a barber shop. Beckendorf looked especially nervous. He'd been trying to please Silena's mother all day.

Silena grinned, "I agree."

Annabeth shrugged from the barber chair. "Okay." Her hair was pretty long, about waist length. For some reason, she felt like the old Annabeth wouldn't cut it.

...

Bianca smiled as a group walked in. There were seven of them and after talking with the man they came towards Bianca and Hazel.

"Hi," Bianca held up her camera. "My name is Bianca and I'll be your photographer today. And this is my assistant Hazel."

Hazel gave a wave.

A tall woman stepped forward. "My name is Aphrodite. This is my daughter and her friends."

They all waved.

Hazel began to put them in position. But when she got to the blonde she stopped.

The girl frowned, "What?"

Hazel looked back at Bianca who was busy on a laptop. "Bianca."

Bianca turned around.

"Doesn't she look like An…?"

Bianca stared at her. "Yeah," she finally said.

"But she would never cut her hair that short."

"She's _dead_, Hazel." Bianca turned back to the laptop. "We watched her die."

"Who do I look like?" the girl asked.

Hazel shook her head. "Sorry, let's get back to work."

...

"Thanks for this, man," Travis said. Connor held the paper in his hand.

The Latino smiled as he flipped through the money, "No problem. Have fun on New Year's."

Connor waved, "Thanks. We will."

**Quite short but oh well. Also, sometimes my page breaks don't show so I apologize for that. Next on the agenda, i'm going to reply to all the guest review because, I can't PM them if they don't have an account. (More notes after this so you can skip to that)**

**lyne: **Awesome story pls keep updating

Lol, I will. :)

Guest: Love

Thank you!

Alejandro: I love your story and I want to know more about it; anoher chapter soon, please )

Thanks for reviewing. :)

Ariana noir gran: hate it but respect it wont say hate comments many things i like and not like so yeah j wil keep eading it to see hos will it get better

Um...okay? If you hate it, that's fine you can read something else.

ABC123: Wow... awesome twist on this! I luv it... ️

Thank you!

Guest: really liking the plot and that sentence does remind me of forensic files. you know stashing the evidence and you continue with regular updates because so far it's really interesting.

Lol, thanks. I do love that show. :)

Guest: I love it so far and I kinda want to cry, but over all its frustrating me how they forgot each other and I want them to fall all over again for each other and later know that they were already together before. It be so beautiful. I want to know! *wails*

Thank you for reviewing. Don't worry, they will remember everything eventually. :)

Guest: Really great chapter, loving the story so far.

Thank you!

Guest: Wow, I'm surprised. I woke up and saw two updates and all I could think was yes. I love the story but also want percabeth to happen sooner that later. But I also want to see them fall in love and will it be one where they fall in love all over again and then realize they already shared a past? That seems pretty wicked to me.

Thank you. The two updates was kind of a mistake, lol. And percabeth does happen down the road, unfortunately.

GuardianGirl24: That was sad.

It kinda was. :( (this was for chapter 1 for anybody wondering)

GuardianGirl24: Suspenseful chapter.

I hope that's a good thing.

GuardianGirl24: Good chapter.

GuardianGirl24: Really good chapter.

GuardianGirl24: Awesome chapter.

GuardianGirl24: That was different.

I like how your comments get better and better. :)

GuardianGirl24: Great chapter.

Thanks

Angel: Before I begin my review, I would like to state I'm have an account on FFN but for done reason I'm unable to login on, my phone. I'm Princess Of Flames. Nice to read your story.  
Alright, lets get on with the review!  
I generally don't read mortal AUs but your story is really good and I really enjoy every not of it though your story has it's moments when out feels like it's on fast forward and things happen so fast you want it to slow down a bit. I know you have this whole story written out but maybe a not more description on the emotions and the confusion and pain and everything would be nice.  
Anywho, great work. Make more, update soon

Thank you for the feedback. I love constructive criticism. And about going too fast, I tend to do that a lot. I'll definitely check my chapters and maybe slow things down a bit. And I can add more emotions. There is a part where Annabeth is having a pretty emotional talk with Athena. Anyways, thank you. :) And I love the word anywho. :D

Angel: Awwwwww! The family bonding was so cute! I loved it especially little Olivia! I love her! Please more Olivia and daddy Percy moment s! They are so adorable

I love Olivia too.

Somebody: Great job! This story is amazing! Love it, keep going, you're awesome. :)

Thank you so much! You're awesome too.

Me: Ah... Track and field... The memories of failing miserably then laughing my head off about it...

Track and field, is a pain, isn't it? :)

Abc123: Oooh liking the storyyyy.

Thank you!

**Okay, now that that's done, reminder, I can't reply to your comments if your PM box is closed so open it if you want me to reply. :) Also, vote on the poll, Jackson is now winning! That poll will be open for a while, so don't worry. Also, do y'all want the Everything shorts or naw! Thank you for reviewing, favourting, following and everything. Thank you so so much!**

**~Mimi**

**Review goal: 80**

**PS: I'm sorry this chapter is half reviews and author note. .**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 (3 months 3 weeks)

1 week later; 4th of July

Annabeth looked in the mirror as she put on her earrings. Reyna stood behind her as she put on a pretty purple dress.

"Anna, can you zip me up?" Reyna asked turning around.

Annabeth quickly put on the backing of her gold earring and went to help Reyna with her dress. They were in their dorm room getting ready for the 4th of July party. Instead of celebrating with their families, they were celebrating with some of their university friends. Travis and Connor—pranksters, Silena—a pretty girl majoring in fashion, Beckendorf—her boyfriend whose real name was Charles or "Charlie" as Silena called him, Katie—a gardener and Rachel—a super nice girl with problems with her father. Basically. They had decided to find some place where they could see nice fireworks. Travis and Connor had chosen the place and told them to dress nice. Unfortunately, wherever they were going was a surprise. After Annabeth had zipped Reyna up there was a knock on the door.

Annabeth grinned, "That must be them." Annabeth bounced over to the door to reveal Silena, Katie and Rachel.

Silena squealed, "Annabeth, you look gorgeous!" Silena had her usually long wavy black hair into a braided bun. Rachel had her curly red hair down as usual. Rachel was wearing a mint green gown and Silena was wearing a red dress. She purchased it at the mall last week. Katie wore yellow.

Annabeth smiled as she closed the door behind her friends. She grabbed her light blue dress. "Thank you. And so do you." Silena was wearing a protruding red dress with little jewels all over it.

Silena gushed, "Oh, this thing?"

Reyna nodded from her bed. "Yup, I bet _Charlie _will like it."

Silena blushed and sat down on Annabeth's bed.

"I like your dress too, Rachel," Annabeth complimented as she sat down on the small black couch. She turned sideways to face them. "It's one of my favourite colours."

Rachel gave a strained smile, "Thanks Annabeth."

"What?" Reyna asked. "Is your dad still bothering you?"

Rachel gave an exasperated sigh, "_Yes." _She paced, "He wants me to take over the family business but I don't want to! Do you know how boring that would be? Sitting behind a desk all day and going to meetings and paying someone to get me coffee every hour. That equals no fun and I don't want to do that for the rest of my life. I want to travel and paint and meet new people. I want to have fun."

Katie sighed and played with her curled brown hair, "Don't worry Rachel, he'll warm up to you."

Rachel crossed her arms, "I hope so."

"Are you wearing high tops, Annabeth?" Silena asked.

Annabeth looked down at her black shoes then shrugged.

"Why?"

"It felt right."

Silena nodded.

"Do they look bad?" Annabeth questioned.

Rachel shrugged, "Just a bit odd with your dress."

Annabeth began to unlace them.

There was another knock on the door. Silena jumped up to get it. She was greeted by her boyfriend and the two thieving brothers. Annabeth grabbed a pair of silver wedges and sat down at the couch.

"Hey guys," Rachel greeted. Beckendorf nodded in acknowledgement—he didn't talk much.

The three boys walked in and closed the door behind them. Silena led Beck to the couch where they sat down beside Annabeth.

"So, where are we going?" Silena asked curiously.

Beckendorf shrugged, "No idea."

Everyone turned to look at the two brothers who, believe it or not, were not twins. Travis was older and slightly taller.

"Okay," Connor started. "Have you ever heard of the Olympian 4th of July celebration?"

Katie rolled her green eyes, "That's by invitation only."

"Yes, we know that," Travis countered.

"Was this your great idea?" Reyna demanded.

Travis shot up his hands in surrender, "Hold on feisty, let me explain." Reyna glared at him. "We're going to sneak in."

"How?" Annabeth demanded. Her hair was straightened so unlike usual, her hair didn't frame her face. It was a bit longer than usual.

Connor grinned madly, "We've got an invitation letter." He held up a letter.

Katie shot up and snatched it out of his hand, "Where did you get this?"

"A great prankster never reveal his secrets," Travis smirked.

"Will a punch make you reveal your secret?" Reyna threatened.

"Okay, okay," Travis sighed. "We know this guy who got us in."

"What's his name?" Annabeth asked.

Both brothers answered at the same time, "Leo Valdez."

...

"Isn't she cute, Percy?" Bianca asked as she took photos of her niece in the living room. Bianca was wearing a red dress. Olivia was in a white dress with a gold ribbon tied in the back. She also wore a matching headband with a flower. Hera, Amphitrite and Persephone really went overboard with the shopping. They mostly only bought clothing though. Bianca had her sitting on the carpet in the beach house. They were in the living room.

"Yup," Percy said as he scooped her up. He gave her an Eskimo kiss. "She's adorable." He wore a black suit and white shirt with a dark blue tie. Olivia giggled.

Thalia slapped him on the shoulder, "Stop bragging." She was wearing a long black gown and dark red lipstick.

"What?" Percy asked cheekily. "It's true." He sat down on the couch.

"I'm so excited!" Hazel exclaimed from the couch. Her purple dress bounced with her.

"We do this every year," Nico groaned. He sat down beside Hazel wearing almost all black except for his shoes.

Piper sat on the three steps that led down to the living room in a white dress. Beside her was Jason who wore a regular suit with a red tie.

"I like these events," Piper said.

Leo nodded in his suit with an orange tie. "I think their fun."

Piper rolled her eyes. "You think their fun because you get to make a fool of yourself."

"Not true!"

Zeus, Poseidon and Hades, or the Big 3, walked into the room. Their wives were right behind them. Zeus glanced down at their shoes.

Every year they wore Converse high tops. It was almost a way of rebellion. You can make me wear a dress but you can't sacrifice my feet to heels! Their shoes matched either their dress or tie. Percy's were blue, Jason's red, Thalia's black, Leo's orange, Piper's white, Bianca's red, Hazel's purple and Nico's black. Even Olivia was wearing little white ones.

Olivia grabbed onto Hazel's curly, dark hair as Zeus began to speak. "It is 8:56 and the event begins at 9:00 p.m. We expect you all on stage at 9:10 to greet the guests at 9:15. Food will be served at 9:30."

Hazel gently took Olivia from Percy's arms and started to detangle her small fingers from her hair.

Zeus surveyed the scene. "Everyone understand?"

"It's the same as every year," Thalia said as chewed a piece of gum.

Zeus put out his hand, "No gum."

Thalia gave her father a glance before she spit her piece of gum out onto his hand.

Zeus wrinkled his nose. "I was asking for the pack of gum, but, um, never mind."

"Okay, it's six, let's go."

Zeus led them through the house and out the back door towards the beach. The volleyball net had been taken down. There were about a dozen people out on the beach. It may be extended and family and friends but there wasn't hundreds of them. They weren't _that _big of a family. This event usually held 200 people. At 9:15 they were ready on stage and the DJ tuned out. They welcomed the guests and the party was back in full swing. So now it was time to hang out for three hours until they were welcomed to leave.

Percy sighed. His head was throbbing. He held Olivia on his knee. He almost felt like he was going to drop her. He looked around his table. With twenty people per table it was Poseidon, Amphitrite, Triton, Zeus, Hera, Hercules, Hades, Persephone, Dionysus, Apollo, Artemis, Hazel, Nico, Bianca, Jason, Piper, Leo, Thalia, Olivia and him. In that order. Meaning he was sitting beside his father. His hand slips and Olivia slides down his leg. He caught her before she could touch the ground. Olivia, of course, started to cry. Percy handed Olivia to his father sleepily and rested his head on the table. He closed his eyes.

Poseidon leaned down, "Are you okay?" He was especially surprised that Percy gave Olivia to him and not Thalia. Poseidon bounced her to get her to stop crying.

Percy opened one eye and groaned, "I've got a headache. Is it okay if I go inside for a couple of minutes?"

Poseidon nodded and Percy excused himself from the table. He went inside but stopped after he walked through the back door. There was intruder looking around the house.

"Can I help you?"

**I had to be fair guys. I had to wait until you reached he goal to update. The next chapter is really awesome because percabeth. I think you guys a really awesome. Have any of you read the lunar chronicles? Cinder, scarlet, cress, etc.**

**PM me we'll talk about it if you want. If any of you have a tumblr you can follow me on cookiesncream3 (a really random one) or threlunarchroniclesthoughts (one dedicated to the lunar chronicles). I'd really appreciate it!**

**Also, I noticed that someone (not naming names) only got me to update by leaving a review by going back to chapter one. -_- mmhmm**

**lol, its okay, I don't care, reviews are reviews**

**Vote on the poll y'all**

**Review goal: 100!**

**I'd be really excited if this got one hundred reviews. You only need 20.**

**Thanks for reading guys!**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Annabeth followed the others towards a table. They arrived right at nine. None of the tables were booked or occupied but the front table was reserved for certain people. There was a buffet off to the side and in front was a stage with a DJ. The music was very loud, but not so loud you had to yell to hear each other.

The tables were in a large circle itself. In the middle people were dancing and having fun. They sat down at a table and claimed the chairs by draping their jackets over them. The tables held twenty people and there was only eight of them so there was plenty of room left. After people came on stage and greeted the guests, people got up to get food. At half-past nine, Annabeth turned to Reyna.

"Where's the restroom?"

Reyna shrugged and pointed to the massive beach house about ten feet away. "Probably in there."

Annabeth nodded. "Be right back." She got up and walked in through the back door. She was led to the living room. On the wall in the living room was a large fireplace. On the ledge above, were photos. She got on her tip-toes and looked at one. There were nine people in the photo. Six of them had their arms wrapped around each other and were sitting on the floor. They were all little kids. A blonde boy with blue eyes, a little girl about six with her curly hair in two braids, a girl with long black hair and olive skin, a boy with the same olive skin, a girl with short black hair and the same blue eyes as the first boy and a boy with green eyes and black hair. Behind them was the famous Zeus, Poseidon and Hades Olympian—the big three. Annabeth smiled slightly. It was almost as if this shows that the Olympians have a heart.

"Can I help you?"

Annabeth jumped and turned around. A man stood there watching her cautiously. She stood up straight.

"You're the boy in the picture."

He raised an eyebrow, "What?"

"Uh," Annabeth unconsciously tried to reach for her hair to twirl but quickly lowered her arm. "The, the picture. You're…the little boy."

He walks towards her and Annabeth took a tentative step back.

He pointed. "This picture?"

Annabeth stared at him. He, again, raised an eyebrow. Annabeth looked at the picture he was pointing at. It was him, but he was probably two years old. He was playing in a pool. Behind him outside of the kiddie pool was Poseidon smiling. Annabeth shook her head.

"No." She grabbed his hand and moved it to the right. "This one."

He smiled slightly.

"If that's not you, then he must be your son."

He shook his head, "No, it's me. I do have a kid, though."

Realizing her hand was still on his, she moved it away. "Um…" Her eyes scanned the photo as she tried not to blush. "Hey," Annabeth pointed at the picture. "That's Bianca." Her finger shifted. "And Hazel."

"How do you know them?"

"How do you?" Annabeth countered.

He pointed to the picture. "They're my cousins."

"When I went to the mall yesterday, they were working as photographers," Annabeth explained.

"You could tell it's them from a picture taken years ago?" The man asked. He raised an eyebrow.

"Um," she fumbled with a bracelet on her wrist. "I'm a good observer?" She thought it would sound creepy if she said that she just… simply knew I was them.

He sighed, "What are you doing anyways?"

Annabeth continued to play with her bracelet. "I didn't mean to look, I was just looking for the bathroom."

The man pointed down a hallway, "Down there, second door on your left."

She thanked him and hurried away. That was embarrassing. When she was done she came back out to see him laying down on the couch. His eyes were closed.

She tip-toed and leaned over him. "Migraine?" she questioned.

Without opening his eyes he replied, "My head is throbbing." He slowly opened his eyes. Their eyes latched onto each other. Sea green…Annabeth blinked. His eyes widened and he sat up.

"Your eyes."

Annabeth sat down beside him. She wanted to say the same thing. "What about them?"

"They're…just like my girl's."

"Your daughter has grey eyes?"

"No," Percy shook his head. "My daughter has _your _grey eyes."

Annabeth didn't know what to say. She didn't want to seem like a creep. So she shrugged, "So? They dominate my mom's side of the family. Your daughter's mother and I are probably distant relatives. Who's her mother?"

He cast his eyes down, "She died during childbirth."

"I'm sorry," Annabeth instantly felt guilt wash over her. Sometimes she regrets opening her mouth. "What was her name?"

"I don't—"

The man stopped. He seemed to think for a bit before answering.

"I got in a car crash shortly after and suffered memory loss. I don't remember."

Annabeth nodded. Was that a lie?

"What's your name?" he questioned.

"Annabeth. And yours?"

The boy shook his head. His voice came out very posh, "In the Olympian household we are to introduce ourselves in such a way of surname then both the given name and surname. You may include a title if you may have one or descent."

Annabeth grinned. She mimicked his voice with the English accent, "Sorry, love. The name is Chase, Annabeth Chase."

"It is lovely to meet you Annabeth Chase. I am Jackson, Percy Jackson of Poseidon Olympian and Sally Jackson."

"You took your mother's last name—assuming you don't have a father named Sally and a mother named Poseidon," Annabeth asked in a normal voice.

"I didn't meet my father until I was twelve," Percy explained. "I mean, I met him when I was two but he wasn't…there? I mean, he bought me that pool, but," Percy blushed. "I'm rambling."

Annabeth nodded, "I didn't mean to pry into your life."

"It's fine—I mean, you didn't, you're not." He trailed off and glanced down.

Annabeth played with the hem of her light blue dress. Her eyes caught onto his shoes. Converse. She tried to catch his eye. "Are you feeling better?"

"Yes," Percy paused. "I don't feel like going back out there, though."

Annabeth glanced at a clock on a small wooden table. It was 9:43. "How about at ten we go back out?"

"I don't think I can survive two hours," Percy admitted.

"Okay…" Annabeth thought for a moment. "When you need someone to talk to, come to my table and take me back into here. Then we can talk."

Percy nodded. "Now c'mon, we've got 17 minutes to play Super Smash Bros."

He grabbed her hand and they raced up the stairs.

...

"Where the hell is Percy?" Thalia asked, loud enough for the whole table to hear.

It had been fifteen minutes since he left. It was just about 9:50. Poseidon was still bouncing Olivia. "He's very stressed with Olivia and university. Just give him time."

"I hope he didn't fall asleep," Nico commented.

"Knowing him," Piper paused. "He probably did."

"I give him until 10:15 to get back out here. I'm not going to suffer at this party by myself," Thalia muttered.

Leo, who sat beside her, snickered.

A few minutes later, Percy slipped back into his seat, grinning.

Thalia reached over and pinched him on the arm. He glared at her. "What was that for?"

"Why do you look happy? And ou took a bite of my ice cream."

Percy rolled his eyes, "That was days ago. And am I not allowed to be happy?"

Thalia shrugged. She looked back at the house. "What were you doing in there, anyways?" She jerked a thumb towards the beach house.

"I met this girl," came his simple reply.

Thalia raised an eyebrow, "You walked into the house…and met a girl?"

Percy nodded. "She's pretty good at Super Smash Bros."

Thalia looked at him uncertainly. "You're not hallucinating, are you? You better not be taking drugs! Drugs are for thugs. That's why they rhyme."

Percy rolled his eyes. "I don't do drugs, Thalia. She was as real as Nico's ability to scare people with one look."

"So…not real at all?"

Percy frowned. "That was a bad example. She was real."

Thalia gave Percy a doubtful look as she sipped her soda. "Mmhmm. What was her name?"

"Annabeth."

Thalia's eyes widened and she nearly spit the drink out. Quickly she swallowed and felt for Percy's forehead. "Legit Percy, on a scale of one to ten how real was she?"

Percy swatted her hand away. "100."

"Are you sure it wasn't a memory or a dream?"

"It wasn't."

"Are you sure?"

"100%."

Thalia didn't believe him.

...

Annabeth slipped into her seat. Reyna stared at her but didn't say anything. Finally Annabeth said something. "What?"

Reyna slowly put down her fork. "What took you so long?"

"I had to talk to someone."

"Who?" Rachel asked, apparently also a part of the conversation.

"I was talking to someone, okay? Let it go, guys." Annabeth brushed a piece of hair behind her ear.

She could tell Reyna was still looking at her. Soon after, Silena dragged Beck onto the dance floor and somehow, someway, Travis was dancing with Katie. Annabeth watched them. Also on the floor was a blonde boy with a pretty girl. She had a feather in her hair. Annabeth smiled and turned back to her food. She almost had a feeling that she met Percy before…danced with him. A memory flashed in the back of Annabeth's mind.

Annabeth turned to Reyna. She tapped her arm.

"You know Percy?" Annabeth questioned.

Reyna turned slightly. "Percy Olympian?"

"Uh, sure."

Reyna didn't look that attentive. "What about him?"

"I feel like I know him…I don't know," Annabeth shook her head.

Reyna stared at Annabeth. "How would _you _know Percy Olympian? No offense."

"I…you know how I lost my memory?" She didn't give Reyna a chance to reply, of course she knew. "Well, I get flashbacks sometimes. And Percy was in a few..."

Reyna turned completely, suddenly interested. "What happened in the flashback?"

"It looked like we were celebrating Christmas."

Reyna sipped a bit of water. "Details Annabeth."

"We were decorating a Christmas tree."

Reyna blinked. "That's it?! Anna, that could mean anything."

Annabeth shrugged.

Reyna sighed. She grabbed Annabeth's hand. "Think about it this way. Don't you think he'd remember you too?"

"I guess."

...

Percy glanced to Annabeth's table. It was now eleven fifteen. Percy held Olivia in his arms as he watched Annabeth make her way towards the buffet table. Percy waited an 8 count before getting up and maneuvering towards the table. Annabeth saw him just before he reached the table and grinned. With Olivia in one arm, he began to put food on a plate with his other hand. Olivia was pressed against his chest. She was now sleeping.

Annabeth and Percy ended up closer. Once close enough Annabeth whispered, "Stalker."

Percy laughed lightly, "Shut up."

Annabeth smiled, "How's it going so far?"

"Fine," Percy said, keeping his eyes on his plate. "I don't want it to look like we're talking. I've got this cousin, Thalia, who is, like, obsessed with me."

Annabeth laughed. "So, are you just trying to escape, or—"

"I have an actual valid excuse to go inside," Percy declared. He moved down and reached for the cheese and crackers.

"Oh yeah, and what is that?" Annabeth countered, grabbing a bundle of grapes.

"I have to put Olivia down."

"Oh," Annabeth said. "Actually valid." She tried not to glance at the little girl tucked into his arm.

"We'll make this swift," Percy muttered, suddenly lowering his voice. "Behind the stage, past the firework set up, then we'll make a mad dash into the back door."

_"__Or," _Annabeth replied. "I'll tell my friends I'm going inside to fix my makeup and you tell your family you have to put your daughter inside."

Percy began to walk towards his table. "The boring way, okay, sure, why not."

...

Percy walked in a minute later. Annabeth stood up from her spot on the couch. "What took you so long?" she demanded.

"I got approached by some girl and she told me I was hot," Percy shuddered.

Annabeth frowned slightly. "Oh."

"It's okay, I got rid of her."

Annabeth nodded. "So, where does your daughter sleep?"

"In my room," Percy answered. He began to head up the stairs and Annabeth followed. She hadn't been in his room before. They played Super Smash Bros in the game room. Percy opened the door to his room.

It was like a wave just swallowed her up. It was big and blue—just like a wave. There was a television with a couch and a couple of beanbags in front of it. Near it was a stack of video games. There was a bed in the corner, a closet, dresser, bathroom and other basic stuff.

Annabeth bit her lip and looked around. This couldn't have been her first time in here. It was just so familiar. She had slept in that bed…

Annabeth walked towards Percy. He had just put the little girl in her crib and he glanced at her.

She slept peacefully.

"You know what I think is weird?" Percy whispered. He and Annabeth were so close, they were nearly touching.

"What?" Annabeth asked. Her eyes were still on the child.

"Olivia looks just like you."

Annabeth couldn't deny it. Her curly hair, her nose, her lips.

"I guess," Annabeth replied. She looked to Percy. "We should go soon. It only takes so long to reapply makeup."

Percy's eyes locked on hers. It was so quiet she could hear his breathing. He slowly leaned down. Annabeth pursed her lips. Was he about to kiss her? Annabeth's eyes searched his big green ones.

But he simply stopped halfway. "Yeah," he looked to a wall. "Let's go."

...

A minute to midnight people began to get excited for the Fourth of July fireworks. At midnight, fireworks were shot into the air. People cheered and hollered as the fireworks were shot into the air. Percy did too but his heart wasn't in it. All he could think about was that Annabeth's eyes were Olivia's but on an adult—just how his friends described Olivia's mother.

**Tee hee**

**I hope you guys liked it, I added like a thousand words. Also made sure the stupid line breaks showed up cuz last chapter they didn't. -_-**

**Glad you guys are liking the chapters! There will be a time skip soon then from there on it'll mostly be percabeth so can I get a yasss, lol. I'll make the review goal a bit lower this time.**

**Just watched Big Hero 6 for like the 4th times. :)**

**Do any of you guys watch Big Brother (American)? We can talk about that. XD**

**I really hope you guys were satisfied. Please leave a review thankssss. **

**review goal: 200!**

**Lol, jk. Review goal: 115 **

OMG SORRY THIS IS LATE IT KEPT ON GIVING ME AN ERROR MESSAGE


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

_One week later_

"Happy Birthday, Anna!"

Annabeth croaked as she slowly opened her eyes. Reyna was above her grinning madly.

Annabeth sat up and supported herself on her elbows behind her. Taking one of her hands, she made a face and attempted to get a piece of hair out of her mouth. She yawned then glanced at Reyna. "What?"

"You're lucky your birthday's on a Saturday," Reyna continued. "My birthday was on a Monday." She gagged.

"Reyna," Annabeth was now fully awake. She ran a hand through her hair. "It's not my birthday." Reyna sat on the edge of Annabeth's bed.

Reyna shook her head. She pulled a calendar off Annabeth's desk like she had planned for this. Knowing her, she probably did. She flipped to July and shoved it into Annabeth's face.

"Saturday July 12th is today."

Annabeth blinked.

"See, I was looking through your desk looking for my essay when I come across your calendar. And mind you, this happened yesterday. So, I'm flipping through it and I see that you circled your birthday!" Reyna got up. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because," Annabeth sighed. "It doesn't matter."

"Whatever Annabeth. _I _think it matters."

...

Percy moved out because he felt that his mother and Paul needed privacy. He was a grown man, he can live by himself. He lived in the penthouse in his apartment. He was also glad that he didn't have many money problems. Poseidon pays for everything. He drops money into Percy's bank account every month. Percy had more than enough.

Olivia played off to the side in a baby walker as Percy watched TV. She was in pajamas. Percy himself was in grey sweats and a green t shirt. A knock on the door startled him. Olivia had turned her head, suddenly interested.

Percy began to stand up as the knock got harsher. He hesitated as he reached the door.

"Who is it?" he called.

"Open the damn door, Percy!"

Percy rolled his eyes. _Thalia._

"What do you want, Thals?"

"I need to talk to you."

Percy swung open the door.

Thalia didn't hesitate to stomp into the room.

"Yes, Thalia?"

"I'm curious."

"About?

"Annabeth."

...

"Close your eyes Annabeth!"

"I am!" Annabeth protested.

"They're opened Annabeth, close your freaking eyes!"

Reyna led Annabeth through a door slowly. Annabeth still wasn't sure where they were going. After Reyna forced her to get dressed, blind folded her and put her in a car, Annabeth's trust in Reyna was really being tested. Reyna closed whatever door was behind her and turned Annabeth a few degrees.

"Okay," Reyna said. She let go of Annabeth. "Okay. Open your eyes."

Annabeth opened them slowly.

"Surprise!"

She was in her house. Annabeth saw her mother, father, brothers, aunts, uncles and all of her friends. Annabeth grinned. "Thanks guys."

"Hey Annabeth!" Bobby yelled. "There's cake!"

Matthew nodded enthusiastically, "Yup, cake!"

Annabeth laughed and joined her friends in celebrating her 21st birthday.

...

Percy closed the door behind her. Olivia had gone back to her former activities.

"Annabeth?" Percy questioned. "She's just some girl."

"Percy," Thalia said. She was sitting where Percy was before and Percy was standing in front of the door. "Annabeth, Annabeth, Annabeth, Annabeth, Anna—"

"Thalia, what the hell are you trying to prove?" He then turned towards Olivia. "Oops. I really hope her first word isn't a bad word." He then turned towards Thalia again.

"Are you joking, Percy?" Thalia said. "Nothing?"

Percy eyed her suspiciously. "I don't understand."

"How hard did you hit your head?" Thalia questioned.

Percy walked towards his cousin and touched her head. Thalia stared at him.

"Drugs are for thugs, Thalia. That's why they rhyme."

Thalia lightly grinned. "Percy, do you remember anything about Olivia's mother?"

Percy stood in front of the front door. "Nothing."

"Do you ever get flashbacks?"

"I," Percy hesitated. "Of course I do. But I can never put a face to her. Her hair, her body, her clothes—its like when I see her she's just…nothing. Kind of like a dream…or when you try to put a name to a face. Or when you read a book and you're seeing these pictures in your head but if you try to look in further it's just…not there. You can see someone but they're just not detailed."

Thalia nodded. "When you said you met a girl named Annabeth I just got, I don't know, excited, because…" Thalia trailed off.

Percy stared at her expectantly.

"It's impossible." Thalia sighed and headed towards the front door. "Today's her birthday too." Thalia shook her head and reached behind Percy for the door. "I'll see you around." And she was gone.

**Guysssssssssssssssssssssss. You hit the review goal in like 12 hours. **

**Man, looks like my review goal is supposed to be going up not down, lol. Sorry, this chapter is shortish.**

**But anyways, thanks for all the comments, you guys are so sweet. If I haven't replied to your review it's either because you're a guest, or your PM thing isn't open. **

**So, I gave this hint to someone and it wouldn't be fair if I didn't give this hint to the rest of you so: Percy and Annabeth first kiss in an elevator.**

**Anyways, I hope you guys don't mind swears. There is occasional swearing. .**

**Review goal: 140 That's 21 reviews. **

**Thank you to all the reviewers, followers and favourites! **


	15. Chapter 15

**_********YOU _**_**GUYS**_**_ THIS CHAPETR IS REALLY SHORT AND I WILL TELL YOU WHY WHEN YOU'RE DONE READING IT_**

Chapter 15

_3 months later_

Hazel stopped at her locker before school ended. She wanted to hurry because Nico was picking her up today. It was October and was starting to get colder. After Hazel grabbed her things, she put on her jacket and left to wait outside. She was met with a surprise when she noticed it was snowing.

She slipped on her fluffy blue earmuffs as she sat on the bench. As she was rummaging around for her gloves she felt a presence beside her. She looked up. Frank stood on her left side. She stared at him. They haven't spoken in months. Frank never bothered to come and explain so Hazel gave up on him. She felt uneasy as he stood beside her.

He bit the inside of his cheek. "Um…can I sit here?"

Hazel shrugged, "I don't own this bench."

He took that as I sign and sat down beside her.

There were a few moments of awkward tension. Finally, Frank turned towards her. "Hazel…I'm sorry. I'm really, truly sorry."

Hazel looked down and tried to hide her face. She wringed her fingers. "You're sorry?" Hazel asked quietly. "What for?"

"For letting that girl kiss me." Frank sighed. "Do you want to hear the story?"

Hazel frowned. Did she want to hear the story? Frank took her silence as a yes.

"That girl and I, Margaret, were partnered for a project. We were behind the school trying to pick a date to mean up and she couldn't make up her mind. That's why I was so delayed. Then, she leaned up and kissed me. I was…shocked. So shocked I didn't pull away for a few seconds—I let her kiss me. But then I pulled away and went out to meet you. But you were gone. I knew you couldn't have gone on the bus, you didn't have a bus pass. So I tried to find you."

"Were you planning on telling me?" Hazel asked. She looked him in the eye so he wouldn't lie.

Frank's shoulders slumped. "I would've, eventually."

For a few minutes she didn't speak. "Okay," she finally said.

"Okay?" Frank asked. "What's okay?"

"I mean, okay, I forgive you."

Frank gave Hazel a bear hug. "But," Hazel added, "I think it would be best if we don't date for a while. You should see other people, okay?"

Frank nodded. "Thanks Hazel."

Finally, Nico's black Mercedes showed up. Hazel got up and began to walk towards the car,

The back door flew open and out popped a boy about her age. "Hazel!" he cheered. As he hugged her, he lifted her and twirled her around.

"Sammy?" she asked after he set her down. She gave him another hug, momentarily forgetting about Frank. Sammy was Leo's younger cousin who was the same age as Hazel. Hazel has known him since she was six and they were first introduced in the same grade one class. They were friends for years until Sammy moved away in the sixth grade. He went to Texas. They still saw each other occasionally.

Together, they climbed into the back of Nico's car. As Nico began to drive, Hazel looked back. Frank sat on the bench watching the car drive away. Hazel waved to him. He smiled and waved back. She watched him until she couldn't see him anymore.

**OKAY SO THIS CHAPTER IS REALLY SHORT CUZ YOU GUYS REACHED THE FREAKING GOAL IN 2 HOURS AND I COULD NOT AFFORD TO GIVE YOU A LONGER CHAPTER.** Sorry, but it's the truth. Only 8 out of the 21 reviews you guys left were actually for chapter 14. I give you guys small goal review because I love you guys and I like to give you chapters. You know, in a day or so maybe, but not in 2 hours. The whole story would be over if I did that. My original plan was one chapter each week but you guys are awesome and I was like: I'll let them decide how often they get chapters.

Not this often.

So sorry, buy the review goal is 170. Maybe you'll get in a couple of hours maybe a couple of days. That's 29 reviews, good luck. :)

If you guys cam do that in a short amount of time I will be immensely impressed.

Btw. I love love love Sammy/Hazel. I don't mind Frazel or Leo/Hazel. Anyways, nothing I've already written is set in stone, everything is subject to change. Thanks for all the reviews guys!


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

_7 months later_

"Happy Birthday, 'Livia!"

It was Olivia's 1st birthday and they were having a small party in Percy's apartment. Percy set the cake on the kitchen table. Sally held Olivia on her hip as everyone gathered around the kitchen island. After singing happy birthday and cutting the cake Percy went into the living room. He sat down on the red leather couch in front of the television. Sally gave Olivia to Percy then went back into the kitchen with some of the others. Soon, Bianca sat beside him with two slices of cake on two different plates. He raised an eyebrow and she rolled her eyes.

"For Olivia," she explained. She wore a nice shirt and skinny jeans.

Percy nodded and passed Olivia to her.

"Dada," Olivia was about to cry.

"Hey 'Livia, look," Bianca said. Bianca made the face—the face Olivia had miraculously made in the ocean years ago.

Olivia happily copied it. Bianca smiled happily and began to feed her the cake.

Thalia dropped into the seat next to Percy on his right.

"Hey, Thalia."

Thalia nodded in reply. "Hey, you know that girl over there?"

Thalia nodded towards a girl with red curly hair and green eyes. She was laughing and talking with Jason and Piper.

"Yeah, that's Rachel, why?" Percy answered. He turned towards Thalia questiongly.

"Who the hell invited RED to a 1 year old's birthday party?"

"Um…I did?" Percy answered, but it almost came out as a question. "Why?"

"Geez Percy, you don't remember, do you?"

Percy huffed, "Thalia. If it has anything to do with Olivia's mom, I don't remember."

Thalia watched her carefully as she helped herself to some chips from the table. "Where did you meet her?" she suddenly asked.

"She's from California and came here 5 months ago. We worked together at a business internship."

"And she didn't remember you?" Thalia asked, more to herself than him.

"Um…"

"Do you want to know the story?" Thalia asked him.

Percy nodded unsurely.

"Okay, so, when you and An—Olivia's mother were dating in university, maybe two years ago, Rachel was basically in love with you. And she kissed you."

Percy narrowed his brows as he leaned back into the couch. "Then what?"

"She told the whole university that she kissed you. Word got to your girlfriend and you broke up for a week. She slapped you pretty hard too."

"What?" Percy sat up straight. "Thalia, your story makes no sense."

Thalia sighed deeply. "Whatever Percy. It's true."

Percy rolled his eyes. "Hey Nico!"

Nico turned around from his spot near Hazel. He walked over to him.

"Hey, Nico, lemme ask you a question," Percy requested.

Nico nodded slowly.

"Did I ever cheat on Olivia's mom?"

Nico shook his head slowly.

"Thank you, you can leave now."

Nico gave them both one last look before walking away.

Percy got up and started to walk away.

"I never said you cheated on her," Thalia snapped as she followed him towards the kitchen. They disappeared through the swinging door. Bianca and Olivia watched them go. "You're twisting my words."

Thankfully, no one was in the kitchen. Percy started putting dishes into the sink. "Basically Thalia, that's what you said. What do you have against Rachel anyways?"

"I have nothing against her!" Thalia exclaimed. "But you should!"

"That's such freaking bull, Thalia." Percy turned to face her and leaned against the counter.

Thalia crossed her arms. "What I told you was true, Percy."

"Thalia, seriously, why do you hate Rachel? What did she ever do to you?"

"Nothing!" Thalia protested, throwing her hand out. "She made An—your girlfriend hate you! Why don't you believe me?"

Percy shook his head, "Maybe because I've known you for years."

"And how long have you known Rachel?"

"Long enough."

Thalia glanced down and muttered something.

"What?" Percy asked.

Thalia looked up at him, "You're an asshole." Thalia turned around and left the room. The kitchen door swung back and forth.

Percy swore under his breath and after a few seconds of deliberation, left to find her. He knew she would've left so he ran through the living room and out the door. He spotted Thalia getting into the elevator at the end of the hallway. He began to sprint hoping he'd be able to catch her before the doors closed. As soon as she spotted him, she attempted to click the close doors button. Percy slid in between the doors at the last second. The elevator began to move. He bent down as he tried to catch his breath. The elevator began the nearly 5 minute journey from the penthouse to the lobby.

Thalia watched him amusedly. "Geez Thals," he took a breath. "I just…wanted…to say…sorry."

"And you should." Thalia slapped his shoulder. "I have nothing against Rachel, and—"

"No, Thalia." Percy shook his head. "I'm not saying sorry for what I said." He stood up straight and grabbed the railing to his right. "I'm saying sorry for the way I said it."

Thalia crossed her arms. "I guess that's fair," she admitted. She then crossed her arms. "But what you said was still quite mean."

Percy sighed. "I just don't like hearing things about Olivia's mother. Olivia's mom at this point is just a missing puzzle piece among thousands. Some people would find that a problem. I don't. I've moved on."

"I get that, Percy. But one day Olivia's going to ask questions about her mom, and you're going to have to give her answers."

They reached the lobby and Percy leaned forward and clicked the button back to the penthouse. "I know," he sighed.

"Nico is that a dog!"

"I named her Mrs. O'Leary."

"Geez Nico," Thalia added. "I just got her a build-a-bear." She shook the purple bear.

"Yeah, well, I hope this proves Olivia likes _me _more."

Thalia scoffed and rolled her eyes.

Annabeth sat on the couch in her parents' house wearing silk burgundy pajamas. She sat cross-legged in a pair of sweats and a tank top. A bowl of cornflakes sat on the table in front of her. It didn't seem like something a 21-year old adult would do, but she was doing it. She had no classes so she decided to come spend some time with her family in their home. Apparently, she had been 'neglecting' them lately and they wanted to spend more time with her. Well right now, they were neglecting her. Annabeth sat alone while the rest of her family was still sleeping. For a few months, Annabeth has been trying to start her own architecture business. It was called Chase. Annabeth believed it was simple, yet elegant. And, it had the family name in it. Business was slow, but that was expected. After half an hour, Annabeth heard the quiet patter of feet coming down the carpeted steps.

Because the house was designed so the stairs were behind the couch, she turned around. She saw her mother coming down the stairs. She was in a blue bathrobe but was wearing pajamas underneath. She was in the process of tying the strap.

"Good morning," Annabeth greeted as she turned back around.

"You're up early," her mother noted.

Annabeth shrugged. In her dorm room, Annabeth wasn't the early bird—Reyna was. Every morning, Annabeth woke to the sound of Reyna getting ready in the morning. At the moment, it was 8 a.m.

Athena went into the kitchen. "Do you want tea?" she called after a few moments.

"No," Annabeth replied. "I've got a perfectly good bowl of cereal right here."

Her mother came back into the living room with a steaming cup in her hands. Her black hair was tied into a bun. "That doesn't sound like a hearty breakfast."

"And tea is?"

Athena ignored the comment. "I would like to speak with you."

"About what?" Annabeth asked without taking her eyes of the screen. Her show just came back from commercial.

Athena grabbed the remote and zapped the TV off. Annabeth sighed and turned to her mother, still holding her bowl. "Yes_ mother?"_

"So…today is your one year anniversary."

"Of what?" Annabeth asked curiously as she set down the bowl.

"Since the accident!" Athena said cheerfully.

Annabeth closed her eyes and sighed. "Mom," she said as she opened them. "You didn't need to remind me. That was a full year ago. Let's try and forget about it."

"You don't feel like you're…missing anything at all?" Athena asked carefully. She sipped her tea.

Annabeth ran a hand through her golden princess curls. "No, I do. I'm upset and disappointed."

"Why?"

_"__Because," _Annabeth stressed. "For a full year, you, and dad and even Bobby and Matthew have been hiding a secret from me. A big one." Annabeth stared at her mom with tears in her eyes. "Just tell me what happened."

Athena's grey eyes widened from the sudden outburst. Annabeth just started to cry—like a sudden burst in the pipe. "You died, Annabeth," she admitted. "Then they revived you and here you are today."

"No, mom," Annabeth shook her head. "What caused me to die?"

Athena hesitated. "You…" she sighed. Was she really about to do this? She licked her lips and looked at her daughter. "You died during childbirth." Annabeth stared with wide eyes. "Lost too much blood, and…the child is gone."

Annabeth stared at her mother, not letting the tears fall. "I, I don't…What about the father?" Annabeth choked out.

"I don't know where he is, Annabeth."

What Athena did was smart. She didn't lie at all. She took what Annabeth perceived to be true and made sure her brain didn't receive the information properly. Saying that the baby was 'gone', Annabeth automatically assumed that the baby was dead. That it passed away. The fact that Athena said she doesn't know where the father is, is true. She doesn't know where Percy is. Annabeth assumes he ran away.

Annabeth wiped at her eyes with the back of her hand. "Thank you," she said.

Athena didn't say anything as Annabeth leaned forward and hugged her. She stiffened. The guilt was weighing her down. But Athena knew what she was doing was right. She was saving a life. Of course she regrets the deal she made, it was like making a deal with the devil. But at the same time, Athena didn't know how much longer she could last before she would break.

**oh hey guys. here I am...a day later...updating because you reached the review goal. yay. **

**Lol. It's like you guys band together to reach the review goal as fast as possible...I feel like putting it out of reach, but you guys always seem to find a way so I'll make it 35.**

**Review goal: 205**

**So, that thing with Athena 'saving a life' is true. She's not crazy. Well, I can't say she's saving a life, but she is protecting a life. You guys can guess. Well...okay, she's over exaggerating. But still. Anyways, I hope I don't end up updating tomorrow, lol. Thanks for reading!**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

3 years later

Percy sat in his chair in his office building. In the last three years, Percy had become the CEO of the New York branch of the company. His father was still the CEO on the west coast. Percy did his work on the top floor of the building. His dad visited every once in a while. Thalia finally decided on becoming a hairdresser. She was now 25 and she had a boyfriend named Luke. Bianca successfully opened her own photography place and she was 23. Hazel, who is 18, is her assistant at the place. It's like a part time job. Their studio is on a lower level of Percy's building. Nico is 21 and got out of university with a degree in doctoring. Jason was a pilot and Piper had her own beauty salon. Leo runs a prankster shop but it was really just for fun. He was still deciding on a career.

Percy's office consisted of a long mahogany desk. Percy sat at it with his back to the floor to ceiling windows. The whole wall behind him was a window. In front of him was the glass door. In the left front corner was a plastic tree and a mini fridge. A filing cabinet was beside it. In the right back corner was a large purple beanbag chair. In front of his desk were two chairs. The walls were peach coloured and one had a collage of pictures. It was mostly just pictures of friends and family.

Percy drummed the desk in front of him as he waited for a client. They were thinking of expanding a branch to British Colombia, Canada and he needed to go over things with the architect his father hired. Apparently, the architect was big on the west coast and he chose her without even evaluating her. He just knew her company was called _Chase._

Percy checked his watch again. It was 2:07 and his client was supposed to show up at 2:00. There was a knock at the door.

Percy sighed. _Finally. _The door creaked and Hazel's head popped in. "Hi, Percy," she greeted.

"Hey Hazel," he sighed. Hazel was watching Olivia on a different floor where Bianca's business was. "How's Olivia?"

Hazel gestured behind her and in came Olivia. She wore a white dress with big flowers and white flats. Olivia was 4 years and 1 month (49 months for those of you wondering). She had big grey eyes with swirls of green, and long black hair. When she was first born her hair was in tight princess curls and almost brown. It was still in princess curls, but they were looser and her hair was dark brown. She was petite and still had a baby face because she has round cheeks. She held her large purple bear in her arms.

Olivia waved, "Hi, daddy!" She skipped into the room.

"Olivia, why aren't you downstairs with Bianca and Hazel…and Mrs. O'Leary?"

"'Cuz I hurt myself." Olivia dropped her bear and lifted up her dress to show her two scraped knees. "I was supposed to sit but I trip and fall."

"She said she wanted to stay here," Hazel explained.

"Okay, 'Livia, go sit in that bean bag over there, okay?" Percy pointed to the back corner. Clearly, that was Olivia's corner.

"Okay!" She grabbed her bear and ran off to sit on the chair.

"Thanks Hazel."

"No problem," Hazel replied. Her gold eyes scanned the room. "Has the architect shown up yet?"

"No," Percy replied. "They are now," he glanced at his watch, "11 minutes late."

"That's unprofessional," Hazel commented. She played with her tight curls

Percy sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Yeah, well…I'll see you later, Hazel. Tell Bianca I say hi."

"Of course. See you, Percy." Hazel waved before leaving the room and closing the door behind her.

Percy was put back into a few moments of silence until, as expected, Olivia spoke.

"Daddy, look what I can do!" She gets out of her seat and does a cartwheel. "I learned it in 'ymnastics."

"Good job," Percy praised but he wasn't really paying attention. Where could that architect be? "What's your favourite: Gymnastics, skating or swimming?"

"Swimming!" she jumped into the air, doing a starfish jump. "I like to make the Bianca face in da water."

"Yeah?"

Olivia walked over to Percy and hugged his legs. "I wanna have fun with you, Daddy. I wanna swim with you."

Percy sighed. "I know 'Livia."

"You're a good swimmer! But you're always working at working here."

"What?" Percy placed her on his lap.

"No." Olivia crossed her arms. Percy raised an eyebrow. Olivia could be hard to understand sometimes. She just turned 4.

"Do you wanna go swimming after skating tomorrow in the backyard?" It was May so it was nice outside. Percy had moved into the past four years into a nice house. It had a backyard swimming pool.

"Exactly. You're smart."

Percy smiled, "Why thank you."

There was a knock at the door.

Percy glanced at his watch. The time was 2:23. Percy cleared his throat, "Come in."

A tall woman wearing a navy blue business suit walked in. She wasn't as tall as Percy though. She had blonde hair pulled up into a tight bun and stormy grey eyes.

Percy stood up and gestured for Olivia to go back to the bean bag chair. She quickly complied. She had a slight fear of strangers—which wasn't a problem for Percy.

He held out his hand, "Percy Olympian." Poseidon requested that Percy use the Olympian surname when dealing with business stuff. Percy didn't mind too much, though.

"Annabeth Chase." They shook hands.

They both sat down. Percy in his regular chair and Annabeth in one of the chairs across from him. Percy risked a look at his daughter. She was completely hidden behind the large bean bag chair. Percy didn't worry though. He could tell she was playing under there with her bear.

"I'm so sorry I'm late," Annabeth apologized. "I tried to navigate around at least seven car crashes."

"That's New York for you," Percy replied.

"I'm sorry, really."

"Let's just get started. So what do you imagine when I say Canada?..."

...

Annabeth had changed a lot in the past few years. She grew her hair out and graduated university. She got her architecture business off the ground and it was still growing. Now, she had a meeting with one of the biggest family industries in the country—the Olympians. They were known for all sorts of things. Kind of like the Trump family, but a bit less dramatic. Reyna moved on and became a doctor, what kind, Annabeth didn't know. Rachel left so Annabeth wasn't exactly sure what happened to her. Beckendorf and Silena live in New York, now at 25 and 26 respectively, and are happily married. Katie and Travis started dating which was a surprise to all of them because Katie seriously hated Travis. Connor was single, but he was happy.

After stumbling in late from unexpected traffic that she honestly should've seen coming, she reached the building. She came to New York for this client—she just couldn't pass this up. So, she was forced to stay in a hotel somewhere near, as she hadn't been to New York since she went to university here, and didn't know anyone. They spoke of plans for the building for a while before Percy called it a night around 9:00 p.m.

Annabeth agreed and they both got up. After Percy collected his jacket, they walked out the office. Percy turned off the lights and locked the door as Annabeth waited in the hallway. She slipped on her long grey jacket and buttoned it up as they began to walk down the hallway towards the elevator. Most people had already left so there was no one on this floor. They stepped into the elevator and Annabeth clicked for the main floor. As soon as Percy stepped into the elevator his jaw dropped. "Oh, crap—"

"What?" Annabeth exclaimed. He looked worried and he stuck his leg through the door making sure it didn't close.

"I'll be back," he said. He quickly ran back towards the office. Assuming he left a briefcase or some papers—he wasn't holding anything before—she held the doors open. She waited for a few seconds before he appeared again. He held something small in his arms. All Annabeth could see was a big purple bear. Annabeth raised a brow. What was that?

Once he got inside the elevator, she allowed the doors to close. Percy asked if she could also click level 17 which was 16 down. Annabeth did then tried to peer over his shoulder.

Percy noticed and smirked. "What're you doing?"

Annabeth blushed, realizing she had been caught. "I was just wondering…what's in your arms."

Percy smiled lightly and lowered his arms slowly. It was a little girl wearing a white dress with pink flowers all over it. She was sleeping and drooling lightly on his arm. In her arms was the bear.

Annabeth smiled. "She's your daughter?"

Percy nodded.

"And you left her in your office?"

Percy nodded sheepishly.

"I didn't see her."

"I could hear her talking," Percy said, smiling. "'Okay, time for a nap, Beary,' was the last thing I heard." Percy then shrugged, "Besides, she was hiding behind the bean bag chair."

"Oh." Annabeth looked down. She didn't even notice. "Why?"

"She was scared," Percy answered simply.

Annabeth raised her eyebrows. "Of you?"

"No!" Percy exclaimed. "No, no, no, I don't abuse her or anything. She was scared of you."

"Me?" Annabeth asked. She was surprised. "What did I ever do to her?"

"Don't worry about it, she doesn't like to talk to strangers."

The elevator stopped.

"So she hides?" Annabeth asked again.

Percy stepped out of the elevator. "Out of sight, out of mind, right?"

The elevator doors began to close with the last sight of him walking towards two girls, one with a camera around her neck, one holding a dog. Annabeth was left by herself in the elevator. She tried to get her mind onto anything else, but she couldn't stop thinking of Percy Olympian.

**Hi guys! Lol, sorry you had to wait a full five days! Probably the longest I've gone. Did you likey? I hope so. That whole thing with Olivia and stranger: at first just something really random. Now? A part of the plot! **

**Anyways, big announcement:**

**I got a lot of complaints about the high review goal. :/**

**Guys, I put it high because I've been updating a lot and I needed to wait a while. I just wanted to give you guys some control with the updating. Well: there is no more review goal. I don't want to feel like I'm forcing y'all to review so this is how it's going to be. I'll just update when I feel like it.**

**I had no idea what to make Thalia do as an occupation so I just left it at that. Let me know if you have something better. Do y'all want lots of Luke or nah? **

**Nico? Doctor? Like uh, need an idea for him too. Um, Leo? Jason is a pilot...I guess.**

**I really don't know how well a four year old talks, someone tell me if I'm not accurate.**

**I was about to be like: Review goal.**

**Then I was like: oh.**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Percy leaned over the desk. "I started a sketch of what you wanted in the building," Annabeth said. Today she was wearing a cardigan and jeans. She sat on the other side of Percy's desk. She made sure to get there on time today. "It's made of glass—"

"Do you know how the weather is in British Colombia?" Percy interrupted. He was dressed very casually in a t-shirt and jeans.

"It's pretty mild. I believe it's rainy though…" Annabeth dragged off. Percy had looked away. She followed his gaze to see a figure at the door. A knock followed.

A girl with curly brown hair and chocolate skin peaked into the room.

"Percy?" she asked. Annabeth recognized her as one of the girls Percy got off the elevator to see.

"Hey Hazel," Percy greeted. He smiled unsurely, like he knew why she was here, but had forgotten. "What do you need?"

Annabeth looked down at her blueprints. _Hazel. _That sounded familiar.

Hazel looked down, "Um, Olivia has practice in half an hour and…I thought you promised her you would go."

"Was that today?" Percy bit his lip and looked at Annabeth.

"What's the practice?" Annabeth questioned. Her back was to Hazel.

"I believe today is…skating?"

"Yes, Percy, skating." Hazel rolled her eyes and let the little girl through. Behind her scampered a small black and beige pug. It had a red collar around its neck. In black letter's the collar red Mrs. O'Leary. The silver tag read more information.

She skipped inside the room wearing red leggings and a white button up. She also wore cotton white boots. Her hair was up in two ponytails.

"Hi, Daddy!" She waved, as Hazel left the room.

"Hi, Olivia!" he mimicked. She came over to him and gave him a hug. She hadn't noticed Annabeth yet even though she passed her on the way in. Kids were just like that.

"I made, I drew a picture with Hazel," Olivia announced proudly. Percy told Annabeth that Olivia goes to daycare from 8:00 – 3:00 and then Hazel picks her up. Oliva then hangs out with Bianca and Hazel on that floor until Percy picks her up around 5:00. Olivia's been coming upstairs lately though.

Percy examined the drawing Olivia handed to him. "Is it a…horse?" Olivia shook her head. "Donkey, cow, pig, duck, moose, elephant, mule…"

"No!" Olivia yelled. "It's you!"

After hearing that, Annabeth burst into laughter.

That got the attention Olivia. She suddenly looked a mixture of scared and angry. Annabeth frowned. She's never even met this child. At least, she didn't think she had. She couldn't recall meeting her. The dog barked, taking her from her thoughts. "Daddy, I wanna go skating now."

Percy turned to Annabeth. "I guess I did promise her. You can go home…unless you would like to come."

"Don't you think we should keep this professional?" Annabeth asked. Usually when she worked with clients, it was all strictly business. Percy didn't seem like that. He seemed laid back, ready to do anything.

"It's not far," Percy explained as he grabbed a jacket. Annabeth realized the he had just slyly changed the subject. He _wanted _her to go. He pulled out a leash for the dog as Annabeth stood. "Just down the street, we'll walk."

Annabeth nodded slowly. Twenty minutes later, Percy was lacing up Olivia's figure skates as Annabeth stood off to the side awkwardly with a greasy paper bag of popcorn she had just gotten from concession. They were all just outside of the ice rink on a bench. The other girls were getting ready too and the teacher was telling the students to hurry up. According to Percy, she was strict, but she was the best.

"Have fun, 'Livia," he said as he finished the last one. She stood in her blue figure skating outfit and beige tights. Percy adjusted her helmet and then picked up Mrs. O'Leary.

She smiled and waved and went off with the other girls.

Percy led Annabeth up into the stands. Percy led her to the second highest row where they sat down. The teacher began to instruct the girls.

Percy turned to Annabeth. "So…" He faded off.

Annabeth wondered why he wanted her to come. Maybe he felt bad for cutting their meeting short. Or maybe he just wanted company. Whatever the reason, Annabeth didn't mind. She glanced down to see Olivia just moving in circles. Her sight then turned to her hands. She wondered if Percy was married. Of all the times Percy had talked about his daughter, he never mentioned a wife, or girlfriend…or any relationship at all. Annabeth faced him.

"What's Olivia's mother like?" Annabeth questioned. She pushed a piece of curly blonde hair behind her ear. After the words came out, it sounded invading. Before he could say anything, she explained. "I mean, you've never talked about her, so I was wondering…"

Percy sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "She died during childbirth."

And at this point, Annabeth had no idea what she was doing because she blurted out, "Me too!"

Percy glanced at her, then burst out laughing. "Wh-what?" he asked through his laughs. Annabeth flinched, she sounded like a child.

She blushed. "I mean…nothing."

Percy felt like whatever kind of wall Annabeth had built up around herself, he just cracked. Not an insanely huge crack, but a little one. That was the start. During their meetings she was closed off and reserved. He felt like he was finally getting through to her.

"No seriously, what?" he said.

"It's nothing," Annabeth repeated. Suddenly, her shoes got a lot more interesting. "So, Olivia's mother died?" She asked casually. Her face then turned red. "I'm sorry, that's insensitive." Annabeth shook her head. To her, this felt like déjà vu. "So, that's…how many years ago?"

"Four," Percy answered, grabbing a couple of pieces of popcorn. "Olivia is four."

Annabeth nodded.

"Olivia doesn't really have a mother figure in her life," Percy admitted. Suddenly, this felt awkward. He hoped he wasn't making Annabeth uncomfortable. "My cousins have been there for her…but they're aunts and uncles. And my mom and stepdad along with my real dad and his whole family—all they really do is buy her stuff."

Percy wondered if Olivia ever felt like she was missing something. Percy couldn't even remember the woman because of the car crash. How would he ever explain anything to Olivia. He had no pictures of her, or memories. Just the occasional flashback. When he went back to university, it looked like most of the pictures on his memory wall were gone. His mother suddenly decided to give him a new phone. All of his friends barely spoke of anything to do with her. He didn't even know her name, but he felt like everyone else in the world knows. He shook it off. It was four years ago, it wouldn't have matter if her remembered anyway.

"That's not necessarily bad," Annabeth said. "And you've never gone on any dates since she was born?"

"I never said that," Percy said. He ate a few pieces of popcorn. "I mean, I haven't—" Annabeth laughed. "—But I could if I wanted."

"I just sort of assumed from your wording," Annabeth shrugged. "But in four years, a guy like you, hasn't gone on a date?"

Percy shook his head. "Have you?"

"Um…not a real date," Annabeth admitted. Now that she thought about it, her company was usually her number one priority.

Percy nodded but his eyes were on Olivia. Then, "Hey, what do you mean a guy like me?"

Annabeth paled. "Um, I don't know. You seem like…the kind of guy that would, you know, flirt a lot."

"Oh." Percy then shrugged. "Yeah." Soon, he went back to watching his daughter.

Annabeth followed his gaze. Olivia was practicing speed. "Does she enjoy skating?" Annabeth questioned. Her eyes gazed to the sleeping dog in Percy's lap.

"I would take her out of it if she didn't enjoy it."

Annabeth sighed.

"You know, I thought you'd be one of those people who are like: 'Let's keep this professional' crap. I enjoy getting to know my clients. I know almost everyone in the building by name," Percy beamed.

Annabeth leaned against the metal stand behind her. She _is _one of those let's keep it professional crap people. She doesn't even know why she's here. "Have we met before?" she blurted.

Percy raised his eyebrows but they lowered soon after. "Now that I think about it, we might of."

Annabeth stared at him as he studied her. Sea green eyes.

He opened his mouth. "You're the girl I spent some time with during the fourth of July four years ago!"

Annabeth frowned. That wasn't it, was it? "I remember that too. You said…I had your daughter's eyes. Olivia?"

"I have only one daughter."

Annabeth looked down at the rink. "Yeah, I saw Olivia's eyes. They were…similar I guess but I don't think they're from my family. It's the green that throws me off."

Percy shrugged, "It's your call."

Annabeth looked down. Percy's hand was on hers.

She moved it away. Percy looked up at her from watching Olivia. Annabeth scooted away and stood up. "I think I'm going to head home." Before Percy could say anything she was running down the metal bleacher steps.

And just like that, she had built up her wall again.

**Hmm...I think that chapter was long. Maybe. But was it good? Today is Friday! (10 minutes to Saturday though, lol) Should I post on Friday's? Another day or two as well. You guys should tell me your time zones, I usually update between 11 pm - 2 am Mountain time, but I want to update at a time better for you guys. I put Olivia in three sports for absolutely no reason tbh. I wanted a sport, as in one, but I came up with this idea while I was thinking about the Olympics and I was like, BOOM, put her in the Olympics. But there will be no Olympics in this story. Also, Olivia started all of these sports at 2-2.5 cuz I've heard that you should start really young. Anyways, hope you liked! Don't forget to vote in the poll on my profile. And have a fantastic day!**


	19. Chapter 19

**So...this isn't my best work in all honesty which is why ill be updating again later tonight. Also, i'll have an author's note on the next chapter.**

Chapter 19

Sally watched as Olivia angrily stomped into her apartment, throwing her bear to the side. Her hair was in two French braids and she wore a t shirt and jeans. She sat on the couch and crossed her arms. Mrs. O'Leary jumped onto the couch beside her. Sally had just picked Olivia up from daycare because Percy was busy elsewhere. Paul was at work. Sally wiped her hands on her jeans before pulling her long black hair into a ponytail.

"Olivia," Sally said as she joined her on the couch. "What's wrong?"

"Grandma, today is Mother's day but I don't have one." Olivia pouted.

Sally frowned, "Olivia…everyone has a mom."

"I don't have one, grandma."

Sally sighed and wrapped an arm around her, "Olivia, you do. You just don't remember her."

"She left?" Olivia asked.

Sally shook her head, "She died."

"Why?"

Sally was not about to tell Olivia the reason Annabeth died was because she was born. That would just crush Olivia even more. "Because it was her turn."

They were quiet for a few moments.

"Daddy doesn't have pictures," Olivia mumbled. She stroked her dog.

Sally looked up, "What do you mean?"

"Nothing," Olivia said. She sat up and stared at the blank TV. "I've never even seen a picture of her. Daddy can't even remember what she looked like."

"Because," Sally stressed. "He was in a car accident…so were you. And the car accident took away his memories of her."

Olivia frowned. "Grandma," she whispered.

"Yes?"

"Were you in car accident?"

"No."

"Did you ever meet her?"

"Yes."

"Then you can tell me what she look like."

Sally glanced down at her hands in her lap. She then stood up. "Follow me."

Olivia jumped up and followed Sally. She was excited and was sure she was finally going to get answers. Sally led her towards her bedroom. She opened the door slowly and stepped inside. Sally quietly closed the door behind her holding Mrs. O'Leary. She stood in the middle of the bedroom.

"Okay Olivia, I've never shown this to anyone."

Olivia nodded.

"You can't tell this to anyone."

"But grandma—"

"Olivia," Sally said firmly. "No one. Especially not Daddy, okay?"

Olivia was wide-eyed but nodded. Sally led Olivia towards her walk-in closet. She knelt down and Olivia stood by her side. Sally reached into the bottom and pulled out an old hatbox. She opened it to reveal a blue and white hat. She lifted it slowly to reveal a picture frame. She held it to her chest.

"Okay." She sat on her knees. "Okay." She took another breath.

She gave the picture to Olivia.

Olivia looked down slowly at the picture in her hand. It was…old. She recognized her dad of course.

"That's you as a baby," Sally explained. "And daddy…and mommy."

She traced her finger from right to left. "Daddy," she whispered. "Me." Her hand circled over the baby. She finally looked at the woman. She screamed.

Sally jumped.

Olivia gave her the picture. "No grandma!" she yelled. "This isn't funny!"

Olivia left the room carrying Mrs. O'Leary with her.

Sally quickly put away the photo and followed her out. Olivia was sitting on the couch, staring at the blank TV screen. Mrs. O'Leary had gone off elsewhere.

"Okay, Olivia, we don't scream," Sally said as she stood in front of the TV.

Olivia crossed her arms. "I scream."

Sally put her hands on her hips. "Why did you scream?"

Olivia glared but didn't answer.

"Olivia, do you want to go on a time-out?"

Olivia huffed. "No."

"No screaming, okay?"

"Fine."

Sally sighed and turned towards the kitchen door. "Do you want a snack? C'mon."

Olivia grumbled and followed Sally into the kitchen. She climbed up onto one of the bar stools as Sally made her a sandwich.

Olivia put her head on the table.

"So, what's your favourite colour, Olivia?" Sally questioned as she smeared mayo onto a piece of white bread.

"Purple," Olivia mumbled.

Sally sighed as she slid a plate towards Olivia. Olivia's head finally came up as she thanked Sally. Sally stood on the other side of the island.

"I think you look just like her," Sally said.

Olivia looked up. "Who?"

"You're mother."

Olivia took a bite of her sandwich. Then commented, "Her hair was yellow."

"Yes," Sally agreed. "But, it was curly like yours." She touched one of Olivia's braids.

Olivia slipped a smile. "Is she really my mom, grandma?"

"Yup," Sally said. "And she loved you."

Olivia smiled again. Then she frowned. "She just looks like someone I know."

"That's why you screamed?"

Olivia nodded. "That's why I screamed."

There was a knock at the door and Olivia jumped up from the couch. Sally walked out from the kitchen as Olivia headed toward the door. Sally went in front and opened the door to reveal Percy, Thalia _and _Nico.

Sally raised an eyebrow.

"They followed me here," Percy explained.

Thalia slapped his shoulder. "I did not follow you here."

Percy rolled his eyes.

"Yeah," Nico shrugged. "We're still hung over who Olivia likes more."

Olivia headed towards Percy after waving to Thalia and Nico.

She smiled as Percy scooped her up.

"Where's Mrs. O'Leary? It's time to go," Percy said.

"She's in the room, I'll get her," Olivia replied as Percy put her down. She ran into the guest room where she knew her dog was. She slowly opened the door. And then, she screamed for the second time that day.

Percy had just turned to thank his mom when he heard Olivia scream. He exchanged a look with Sally and his cousins before running towards the guest room. He found Olivia wrestling for something with Mrs. O'Leary.

"Let go!" she yelled, angrily.

"Olivia! What are you doing?" Percy yelled.

Olivia's head turned, and whatever they were fighting over, ripped straight in half. Olivia flew back landing on her bottom. Mrs. O'Leary nearly hit the wall. Stuffing flew everywhere.

Olivia held her half, the head, of her childhood bear. Thalia whispered, "Beary."

Percy watched Olivia carefully.

She kept her eyes down on the head in her hands. Her lip began to tremble.

Sally held her hands to her mouth.

Mrs. O'Leary was in the corner, chewing on her part of the remnants of Beary.

Percy was staring at the bear's head. "Olivia, what happened?"

"It's all Mrs. O'Leary's fault!" Olivia cried. Tears began to stream down her face. She glanced at the pug and stomped over to it. "Stop it!" She wrestled for the bear's body. "Stop it, Mrs. O'Leary!"

Percy sighed and moved Olivia from the dog and removed the bear from Mrs. O'Leary's mouth.

"Olivia, what happened?" Sally asked, repeating the earlier question.

"I came to get Mrs. O'Leary and she was chewing on Beary so I tried to get Beary, and…" She burst into tears. "Beary is dead!" She began to collect pieces off the ground. Realizing she was sad, the pug began to walk towards us and she pushed it away. "Go, away."

Thalia turned towards Nico slowly. "I win."

"What?"

"You gave Olivia that dog and I gave her the bear and now she hates the dog and I win."

"She doesn't hate the dog!" Nico insisted.

"Yes I do! She ruined my bear!" Olivia yelled.

"Olivia, I'll fix your bear," Sally offered.

Olivia sighed loudly. "Beary's a goner." She turned towards Nico. "I expect you to arrange the funeral. When and where it's going to be."

Percy could tell Nico was trying not to laugh. "Okay."

"Grandma."

"Yes, Olivia."

"You can prepare the body."

Sally looked down at the remains of the body. "Alright."

"Auntie Thalia, you can make the guest list."

Thalia nodded.

"And Daddy, I expect you to write a speech."

Percy sighed. "Fine."

"Thalia will help because she gave me the bear."

Again, Thalia nodded.

Olivia clapped twice. "Be gone."

Percy smirked. "Olivia—"

"Be gone."

The adults slowly and awkwardly shuffled out of the room.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Percy jumped into the rectangular pool in his backyard. He quickly resurfaced. Olivia laughed and slipped into the pool. She wore a two piece pink suit. It was Saturday and Percy specifically put time aside to spend time with his daughter. And then Percy heard the doorbell **(OH MY GOD THE DOORBELL IN MY HOUSE RANG JUST AS I WROTE THIS).**

Percy sighed and climbed out the pool. The funeral the Olivia had demanded for her bear started in a couple of hours so he wasn't expecting anyone for a while. He reached down for Olivia and wrapped a towel around her. As he walked through the house towards the front door he dropped Olivia on the couch in the living room. Wearing only swim trunks he opened the door. Percy's jaw dropped. "Dad!"

...

Annabeth swirled the milk into her coffee. She was in her hotel lobby for breakfast. The place was pretty well empty as most people come for breakfast earlier. She choose a table in a corner and sat down by herself. She opened up her laptop and powered it just as her phone buzzed in her pocket. She quickly pulled it out of her dark jeans and answered.

"Hello?" She shifted her weight and crossed her leg over the right one.

"Annabeth?"

"Yes mother?" Annabeth replied. She recognized her mother's voice anywhere.

"How are you?"

Annabeth made a suspicious even though she knew her mother couldn't see it. "Fine, how are you."

"I am well, thank you."

"So…why'd you call?"

...

Percy swallowed. "Um." He glanced down at his attire then back at his dad who was fully dressed in shorts and a Hawaiian shirt. "Come in."

He widened the door and his dad walked in. "Grandpa!" Percy heard Olivia yell. Percy closed the door behind him and followed him into the living room. Poseidon sat down beside Olivia.

Percy stood beside the couch.

"So," Poseidon said. "You've been swimming?"

"Clearly."

"You've already gone to the Olympics and won," Poseidon said. Both he and Percy have gold medals in a few different swimming Olympic events.

Percy frowned. "Is swimming for fun a crime now? I wasn't training. And even if I was, why is that bad?"

Poseidon shrugged, "You should be training anyways."

"Why?"

"Because you're that good, Percy," Poseidon replied.

"Did you come here to try to get me to enter a swimming competition?" Percy questioned.

"No."

"Well, then why are you here?"

...

"Oh, I don't know," Athena said through the phone.

Annabeth sighed. "Well, I have a lot of work to do."

"Wait, Annabeth."

Annabeth sighed and took a long sip of her coffee.

"What are you doing in New York right now?"

Annabeth logged into her laptop. "I'm working with a really great client right now."

"Oh?"

"Mhm. He's a part of the Olympian family."

The other side of the line went dead.

Annabeth frowned. "Hello? Mother?"

"Sorry, sorry," Athena said.

"Yeah, anyways, he's having me design a new branch for Canada," Annabeth continued.

"I used to be associated with the Olympian family," Athena said. "What's his name?"

Annabeth opened up Google Chrome. "Oh, Percy Jackson. Er, Percy Olympian. Do you know him?"

...

"For the funeral of course."

Percy glanced at Olivia who was nodding solemnly. "It's very sad, grandpa."

Poseidon nodded back.

"Is this a joke?" Percy asked.

Poseidon shrugged. "I knew Beary too."

"Oh my God." Percy sank into the loveseat.

Poseidon turned to Olivia. "So, what happened?"

Olivia stood up on the couch. "Grandpa, you wouldn't believe it! It was a battle."

Percy groaned loudly.

...

"I've heard of him," Athena said.

"Yeah," Annabeth nodded. "Did you know I've met him prior?"

She could hear her mother swallow. "Have you?"

"Yeah," Annabeth replied. "I met him 4 years ago at a fourth of July party."

Was that just a breath of relief she heard through the phone?

"Oh, that's nice Annabeth."

"How do you know him?" Annabeth typed his name into the google bar.

"Just…stuff."

Annabeth took another sip. "I just googled him," she announced.

She clicked on the first link.

"Anna—"

"He's won a couple of medals at the Olympics." She continued to read. "And his father has as well…"

"That's nice Annabeth," Athena said.

Annabeth exited the screen. "I should go now. Tell Bobby and Matthew I say hi."

"Alright. Bye Annabeth."

"Bye."

...

"Be quiet, daddy," Olivia said.

"Yeah, be quiet, Percy," Poseidon added.

Percy rolled his eyes.

"So, I walked into a room and Mrs. O' Leary and Beary are in a huge battle, but Beary was losing."

Percy put his head on the arm rest as Poseidon nodded.

"So I swooped in!" Olivia yelled, jumping off the couch. "The war went on and Beary had many wounds. I held Beary in my arms as he died." She climbed back onto the couch. "The battle had ended, Beary was dead."

Percy began to clap dramatically, bringing the attention to himself. "Thank you, Olivia."

Olivia gave a single nod.

Percy turned towards his dad. "I don't understand why you're so interested," Percy accused.

Poseidon held up his hand. "You'll understand when you're older."

Percy's jaw dropped and he stared at his father dumbfounded. "You did not actually say that."

"Any more questions before I go?" Poseidon held his keys in his hand.

"Um, yeah, so you came all the way to New York for this funeral because…"

"Well…I don't know. I had to pay my respects. Oh, and you know how the worst way to break up with someone is through a text?"

"This isn't a break-up, dad." Percy rolled his eyes as Poseidon waved him off. Percy sighed. "Just let yourself out, we need to get back to swimming before it gets cold."

Percy lifted Olivia up and onto his shoulders.

Poseieon got up and headed for the front door. "Will do. See you, Percy. Bye Olivia, see you at the funeral."

They both waved as Poseidon left through the front door.

Percy grinned and said to Olivia, "Wanna have some fun?"

To which Olivia cheered loudly.

**Guys, does anyone know why it won't allow me to reply to all the reviews and only a few? Tried on my phone and Microsoft Surface. Also, this chapter was kinda lame, I'll probably update again later today.**

**Anyways, I put this in my notes to tell you. So, everyone knows Silena and Beck, right? Well, trigger warning. The original concept I had for them went like this: Silena and Beckendorf were walking down the street and there was this drunk driver and Silena wasn't watching and Beck pushed her out of the way and got hit by this car. He died. Then, Silena found out she was pregnant with Beck's children (she was having twins). But Silena got really depressed. And this was when she was like 8 months pregnant now. She called Annabeth and Annabeth was with Percy and Annabeth was really worried. So she got Percy to drive to Silena's house and they found Silena dead. They called paramedics who were able to save the two kids. **

**The end.**

**OMG guys, I cut it all out it was the most depressing thing. I even just toned it down just now. I didn't even want Beck to die so I just changed so no one dies. But seriously...do you think Silena, Beck, Bianca, Luke, etc. to die? I don't know, maybe not now. Bianca is one of my favs, I love her.**

**Also, BIG ANNOUNCEMENT, PLS READ:**

**I am leaving for vacation on Monday and there is no way I can update this story. Maybe that's why I've been updating a lot. But...do you guys think you can wait till I come back in September, or? I don't want to update this all now, there's still a lot of plot holes I have to fix. So...yeah.**

**Anyways, I will see you guys again later tonight.**

**PS. Do any of you guys wanna play cards against humanity with me?**

**Ok, sorry for this long A/N. Props to those of you who read it all.**

**Ok, bye.**

**Update: I have to put in the line breaks. Also, Olivia is four. I'm not sure what I did but some people were confused.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Crap guys, I lied. I thought the Percabeth was this chapter, it's actually the next. So...that one tomorrow morning? And I've been thinking, I might be able to get this whole story out before I leave. More after you read the chapter.**

Chapter 21

3 weeks later, end-May

Annabeth sat across from Percy as she explained the blueprint. They were in his office and Annabeth had gotten the blueprint done for him. She eventually started to dress casually like Percy seeing as he once decided to go so far as to wear sweats and a hoodie which was not usual at all. He claimed it was casual Friday. That day was a Wednesday. But today they both wore jeans and a t shirt. Today it actually was Friday. She felt herself warming up to Percy. The storm outside was brutal. Lightning cracking, thunder claps and rain beating against the window. Wonderful. They both did their best to ignore the outside.

"These beams here are to support the—" Annabeth cut herself off and sighed.

Percy was craning his neck to see the blueprint which was upside down to him. His hand was wrapped around a warm mug from Starbucks. She turned the blueprint around so now it was upside down to her.

"These beams—or wait, no, sorry, it was these ones over here…"

Annabeth bit her lip. She asked for a second and switched it back her way.

Percy got up and wet around the table.

Annabeth opened her mouth, "Oh no, that's okay, you don't have to—"

"Its fine," Percy replied. He leaned over her, placing two hands on the desk either side of her. Annabeth still sat in the chair. Percy leaned and bent down so his body was on her right side.

Annabeth looked down. When she said she felt closer to him, she hadn't had meant _this_ close.

After a few counts, Percy commented, "You were saying?"

"Hmm? Yeah, so these beams here are to support this surface," Annabeth explained. "At least, that's what the designer told me."

"I thought you were the designer."

Annabeth shook her head. Thunder boomed outside. "No, I'm the architect. Common misconception, really. I design the building, like, what it's going to look like."

Percy nodded slowly. He straightened and sat back in his seat. "I guess that's all for today."

Annabeth nodded and put her things away. Her hair was in a long braid cascading down her white shirt. "It's rush hour. Do you mind if I wait until the traffic clears up?"

Percy shook his head, "I don't mind." The lights flickered again and Percy sighed.

Annabeth slumped in her chair as Percy walked towards the mini fridge. "Coke?" he offered. Annabeth shook her head. Percy shrugged and grabbed one for himself.

Annabeth pursed her lips. She couldn't believe this was still bothering her. "Tell me about Olivia. Does she just generally dislike strangers?"

"Pretty much."

"Why? I mean, it's just odd because…"

Annabeth trailed off.

Percy looked down. "You want to know the real reason?"

Annabeth stared at him before nodding eagerly.

Percy sighed, "I lose everything."

Annabeth waited for him to go on. After a few seconds, he did.

"When Olivia was…twenty-eight months I think…she was waiting for me to pick her up from gymnastics because I went to the bathroom. And someone came up to her, told her some lie and took her. I got to her before she could actually do anything." Annabeth left her mouth ajar. That's not what she was expecting. Percy continued. "When Oliva was thirty-nine months, I don't even know, she was with me one second and the next second she was gone and some crazy old lady took her again. I don't know what it was about Olivia that she wanted. She tried again 7 months later which was two months ago. Olivia was_ screaming_ as the lady tried to take her. I got her and the lady tried to run away. So I called the police. Every time I had before they never found her. This time they did. It was this old lady who was obsessed with, I don't know, spiders." Annabeth shivered. "After that, Olivia's been scared of strangers. You can't blame her, she was almost kidnapped three times."

"That's awful," Annabeth said. Annabeth looked down. That sounded awfully familiar.

Percy nodded. "Olivia's just scared that the old lady will come again. And we don't know why she targets Olivia. I know you're not the lady or anything, but Olivia has separation anxiety and she just doesn't like strangers."

Annabeth sighed and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, "I feel sorry for Olivia. She's sweet."

"I know, it's just that maybe if I had watched Olivia better or made sure that—"

"No," Annabeth said. "Please don't blame yourself."

"It's hard not to."

Annabeth shook her head.

"C'mon," Percy said standing. He slipped on his jacket. "I'll show you my cousins' studio a few floors down."

Annabeth agreed and followed him. He grabbed his coke and they walked down the corridor towards the elevator. It was empty on the inside. The plush carpet and silver walls were spotless.

"It was just cleaned," Percy noted as they stepped inside.

Annabeth nodded in approval as the doors closed behind them. Percy clicked a button and the elevator started to move.

Annabeth was just about to speak when the elevator jerked. Percy's drink swished over the edges getting into the plush carpet.

Percy swore under his breath adding, "Jasper isn't going to be happy."

Annabeth worriedly glanced around. "Does the elevator always do this?"

Percy shook his head slowly. "No…I'm sure it'll move again." The lights flickered again causing them both to look up.

After a few seconds Percy also began to look worried. "Okay, this is not normal, not normal at all."

Percy's phone began to ring and Percy sighed in relief. "Civilization."

Annabeth rolled her eyes as he answered it.

"Hello?...Oh hey Thals." Annabeth wrinkled her nose. Thals? "Yeah?...I know it's raining, Thalia. I'm not stupid…whatever, what do you want?...There's a subway for a reason…ask Nico, I can't right now, or better yet, ask _Jason _to fly you there…I'm sorry Thalia, I'm busy with a client right now…okay, it's not just that, I'm stuck in an elevator…okay, sorry. Bye." He hung up and slipped his phone into his pocket.

After he didn't give an explanation, Annabeth finally caved. "Who was that?"

"Thalia, my cousin. She needed a ride because she left her wallet at home and wanted someone to take her home."

"Oh," was Annabeth's only reply. Suddenly, Annabeth let out an ear piercing scream. She jumped towards Percy who caught her.

And that's when the lights went out.

**Okay guys, so here's the plan. I'm leaving on Monday. This story can be completely updated but I really don't want to do that because it won't be completely edited and I won't be able to add chapters. (By the way, I'm going to Dubai and parts of Africa for those of you wondering).**

**So, I was thinking that maybe when I get back in the beginning of September, I'd basically spam you guys with a lot of chapters when they're ready. This story has about 30 chapters but that is subject to change. Which means were only about 1/3 of the way through this story.**

**I think the review reply thingy might work now. I had something else to say but I forgot. Okay, toodles. Have a great day, evening, afternoon, whatever! Thank you so much for reading this story! You guys are all appreciated. **


	22. Chapter 22

**you guys, this is it. THIS IS WHAT YOU HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR. I hinted their first kiss would be in an elevator...they just got stuck in an elevator. The lights went out. Its dark...anything could happen. Now read...**

**WAIT**

**lol. oh yeah guys, forgot to tell you, I'm not that experienced in writing kissing scenes if you can tell. So when it cuts out, tell me what ****_you _****think happened. Did they make out or just cuddle or what? Okay, go ahead and read now...**

Chapter 22

Percy held on to Annabeth tightly.

"What?" he asked. "What's wrong?" He was genuinely worried. He had never seen Annabeth this shaken up. Even though it was pitch black, both of their eyes were slowly adjusting.

Annabeth took a deep breath. "Spider," she whispered. "I saw a spider."

Percy wrinkled his eyebrows, "You're afraid of spiders?"

"Arachnophobia," Annabeth said. "I mean, I can kill them but…"

Percy looked around the elevator. "You saw the spider just before the lights went out?" Percy clarified.

Annabeth nodded.

Percy pulled out his phone and put it on flashlight. He began to roam the elevator. The bright light flashed and Percy searched for the creature.

"Insects are attracted to light, aren't they?" Percy asked from the opposite corner of the elevator.

"A spider isn't an insect," Annabeth replied, still standing. She leaned against the corner. Percy had expected her to be curled up into a ball in the 'armadillo' position shaking violently.

"Well then how am I supposed to find it?"

Percy couldn't quite see it but he heard Annabeth panicking. He sighed and continued to look.

Nonetheless, Percy found the spider, which was larger than he thought, and killed it in the corner, away from Annabeth.

Annabeth thanked him and apologized for panicking. "I'm sorry it's just spiders and, ugh." She shuddered. "I can't hold it together."

Percy nodded. "It's fine. Now, I think the storm is worse than we thought. The power in the whole building must've gone out." Percy used the emergency phone to call down and they replied saying they'll keep the two of them updated but for now to get comfortable. Percy's head turned to a small sound. He glanced at Annabeth. Annabeth looked up from her stomach.

"Sorry…I haven't eaten lunch," she explained. It was almost 6:30.

"It's past dinnertime," Percy said, "and you haven't eaten _lunch?" _

Annabeth shook her head. "I…forgot, I guess."

Percy gave her his coke. She thanked him and generously drank some before handing it back. He shook his head. "Keep it." She sat in the corner and pulled her knees to her chest with the can. Percy watched her. "Are you cold?"

Annabeth nodded. "I think the heat went out too."

Percy nodded, agreeing.

He sat down beside her and wrapped his jacket around her. She shook her head. "Then you'll be cold."

Percy shrugged.

Annabeth glared at him, "Take the jacket, I'm fine."

Percy smirked. "Then we'll have to share." He put his arm in the left sleeve and Annabeth slipped hers into the right.

After a minute, Annabeth sighed. "I feel like a burden to you," Annabeth muttered.

"You're not a burden."

"How long do you think we'll be in here?" She finished the drink, crushed the can, then kicked it away.

Percy shrugged. "A while."

Annabeth hesitantly leaned her head into the crook of Percy's neck. Subconsciously, he pulled her closer so they were leaning on each other.

He kissed the top of her head without realising it. "You should sleep," he murmured.

Annabeth looked up at him. It was dark but she could still make out the green in his eyes. He stared back at her. Then slowly, she leaned up and kissed him.

She could tell he was surprised. She was too. But he didn't hesitate to kiss back.

After a minute she pulled away. Annabeth could only hear his breathing. She looked away.

Percy let out a small, airy laugh. "Sleep, Annabeth. It's not every day you get to nap."

Annabeth shifted her weight.

And eventually, they both fell asleep.

...

Percy found himself in a room. The room had couches, a television, side table—he assumed it was the living room of this house. He was sitting on the couch watching football. Suddenly he heard a yell and a crash accompanied with it. He quickly got up and dashed up a set of stairs. He stopped in front of a particular room. He grasped onto the doorknob and turned. This Percy knew exactly what he was doing. It was almost more of a flashback then a dream. On the other side of the door was what he assumed was the bathroom because it had a toilet, shower, sink, etc.

A woman was standing on top of a closed toilet seat in a towel. The toilet paper stand that held all the extra toilet paper was on the ground.

"What's wrong?" Percy asked. He immediately noticed something. The woman was severely…_pregnant._

He silently shuddered and looked at the woman. Her hair was wrapped up into an additional towel and she held a brush protectively. Percy raised an eyebrow. She looked like Annabeth.

The woman glanced around. "I saw a spider."

The Percy walked towards her and picked her up bridal style. He left her in a bedroom and went off to find the spider.

...

The dream switched. Now they both looked younger, but not by much. Maybe a couple of months to a year.

"C'mon," someone whispered.

The Percy swung around. There she was again. His vision was fuzzy but he could make out that blonde hair anywhere.

She led him up a front porch and after trying over and over again, she finally opened the door with the key.

Percy stumbled into the house, disoriented. The girl was right behind him giggling. She closed the door behind them.

She kissed him.

He whispered her name into her hair.

"Shhh," she said, pulling away. Her blonde hair bounced as she put a finger to his lips.

"I thought you said your parents weren't here."

She giggled again. "Oh, yeah."

"Oh my God, you're drunk!" Percy accused.

She shrugged. "So are you."

They kissed again.

"C'mon, let's go upstairs."

Percy looked around. "Why?"

"Because," she smiled. "You're the birthday boy." She went up on her toes to whisper in his ear. "And you should celebrate."

That sent a tingle up his spine. Percy followed her up the stairs.

...

The dream changed again. This time they were even younger.

Percy found himself on the beach. In front of him was a women standing. Her flowy dress was whipping in the soft wind.

Percy found himself pouring out words of love and emotion as he held her hands in his own.

Finally, he got down onto one knee and pulled something from his back pocket. A velvet box. He popped it open. The woman began to cry. She nodded several times.

Percy stood and she immediately hugged and kissed him.

Percy woke to a vibration. Startled, he looked around. Annabeth was lightly snoring on his chest. He reached down and felt for his cellphone. He took a look at the number. Recognizing it, he answered.

"Hello?" he asked groggily.

"Jeez Percy, what's wrong with you?"

Percy, who was still laying down, replied, "What do you want, Bianca?"

He could hear Bianca moving. She was probably on the couch. "Where _are _you? After everyone evacuated, Hazel and I couldn't find you so I took Olivia to Nico and I's apartment."

Percy's eyes widened. He forgot the reason he even got stuck in this elevator in the first place was because they were going down to see his cousins. "Oh crap, sorry Bia," Percy apologized. This was the first time he even thought to think of where Olivia was. The Father of the Year award most definitely wasn't going to him. "I'm stuck in the elevator."

Bianca giggled, "You're stuck in an elevator?"

"Yes."

"They said that they didn't receive any distress calls from the elevator so they assumed no one was in there," Bianca said.

"I called hours ago!"

Bianca laughed loudly.

"What time is it?" Percy questioned, trying to change the subject.

"Um, about 10," Bianca replied.

Percy's eyes nearly popped out. "Are you serious?! I've been stuck in this elevator for 4 hours."

"Oh," Bianca said. She moved again. "I'll call someone for you on the home phone for you."

"Okay," Percy muttered. "How's Olivia?"

"Not good," Bianca replied. "She's sitting here with me on the couch. She had a nightmare…about, you know." Bianca's voice dropped to a whisper. _"The spider lady."_

Percy bit the inside of his cheek. "Is she awake?"

"Hmm? Yeah, I'll give her the phone."

Before Percy could protest, Olivia's voice came through.

"Daddy?" she asked.

"Hi Olivia," Percy replied. "What happened?"

Olivia sniffed. "Spiders," she whispered. In the background, Percy heard Bianca talking.

"Aw, that's okay 'Livia," Percy said quietly. "Go to sleep, okay?"

"No."

"For me?"

"No daddy, I wanna go home and sleep."

"Pretty please?"

Olivia hmphed. "You have to take me to the carnival."

Percy sighed. "Fine." Olivia was a bargainer.

"You have to promise," Olivia insisted. "And you better not cross your fingers."

Percy tried to be quieter, as Annabeth was still asleep. "My fingers aren't crossed."

"Good. Now promise."

"I promise."

"Okay, bye daddy!"

The phone line went dead. Percy sighed and put his phone away.

"Olivia is adorable." A voice said. Then, "Are you okay?"

He snapped his head up. Annabeth stared back at him. Could Annabeth be the woman in his dreams? Was she Olivia's mother? She looked like Olivia. A lot. Looked like the woman in the dreams...No, that was impossible. Olivia's mother died. But…Percy never watched her die. Percy shook his head. He just didn't remember, that's all.

"How much did you hear?" Percy asked.

"Enough." She paused. "It was loud enough that I could hear the other side."

"I woke you up?" Percy questioned.

"From the moment you picked up your phone."

Percy sighed. He knew what she was thinking. "Olivia does this all the time, its fine."

"Why?"

"I told you why." Percy shuddered.

"Well… Olivia and I have something in common." Annabeth's curls were falling out of her bun and her makeup was smeared but she still looked beautiful.

"What?"

"We both need you to kill spiders."

Percy shrugged. "I'm used to it." Then a smile appeared on his face. "You _need _me."

"No, I don't."

"Yes you do."

"No, I—"

Percy placed his lips on hers. After a minute, Percy pulled away. "Is that the only way to get you to shut up?"

For a moment, all he could hear was her breathing. Then, "I should talk more often."

Percy shook his head amusedly and wrapped an arm around her. "I'm going back to sleep."

Annabeth smirked. "By the way: You drool in your sleep."

"I feel like this isn't the first time you've said that," Percy muttered.

Annabeth smiled. "I feel like this isn't the first time we've done a lot of things."

Percy sighed. Before he could say anything, Annabeth was kissing him again.

...

They woke to a flash and someone giggling. Annabeth and Percy were slumped against each other sleeping. Bianca of course decided it would be okay to capture this moment with her camera. Percy sat up beside Annabeth who was rubbing her eyes.

"Bianca!" Percy yelled at his cousin who was way up above them. He slipped out of his jacket and stood up glaring.

"Hey! I brought people to save you," Bianca said peeking her head over the side, as if that made up for broadcasting this private moment. Percy helped Annabeth up.

Once the two firefighters helped them out they got their things from Percy's office. Once they got down the stairs and outside in the parking lot, Annabeth waved shyly.

"Bye Percy, see you on Monday," she said. She stepped towards him and gave him a kiss on the cheek before quickly walking away.

Percy stood there, blushing like an idiot. A few seconds later, someone whistled from behind him.

Percy turned around to see Bianca holding up her camera. She was leaning against Percy's blue car. "She's pretty."

Percy shook his head laughing. "Shut up Bianca."

**That was a longer then usual chapter. I hope you guys liked it.**

**So, yeah. When I leave, I don't want to leave you guys on a cliffhanger, so I will make sure of that.**

**Can anyone guess who the spider lady is? It shouldn't be too difficult.**

**Also, one of the readers of this story, BunnyYouRockXOX, came up with a cool idea. After I replied to her review, we started talking about a dictionary. Like, a dictionary of Olivia.**

**And it'd be cool, it'd have all these different words to describe her. Then at the end, I'd alphabetize it and put it together and put it at the end of this story. So, if you'd like to participate, just leave as many words as you'd like in the comments to describe Olivia or you can PM me and I'll add it in. So thank you BunnyYouRockXOX for the idea.**

**Guys, I like to talk. Rant to me if you'd like, I'm a good talker...well, listener, I guess...**

**I am actually going to be home on September. 5th and I'm bummed out because that's only 3 stupid days before school starts. Sigh. Not excited.**

**Anyways, you guy go out and have wonderful, amazing days. DONT LET ANYONE DULL YOUR SPARKLE.**

**Thank you always.**


	23. Chapter 23

**hey guys! Thank you so much for all the reviews! 3**

**Guys I have to tell you, there's gonna be a huge plot twist later. :)**

**Involves Olivia, Athena and Arachne. It'll be great! I'm not sure if this'll be the last chapter till Sept, we'll see. ;)**

Chapter 23

Annabeth straightened her back before entering Percy's office with her chin lifted. She didn't want to look intimidated but she admittedly crumbled under his stare.

"Hello," she greeted. Today she was basically the opposite of casual. She wore a white blouse and a pencil skirt.

She hung up her jacket on the nearby coat rack and sat across from Percy who had a pile of paperwork in front of him.

He looked up, "Hey Annabeth."

Annabeth fiddled with her fingers. "About Friday…"

She slowly trailed off.

"What about it?" Percy asked.

Annabeth sighed, "I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable. I kissed you like three times. I-I got scared of a stupid spider and jumped into your arms. I slept in your arms, I—"

Percy's lips smash onto hers. Annabeth's eyed widened into saucers. She melted into the kiss and closed her eyes.

Thalia, Leo, Piper, Frank and Jason were walking down the corridor in Percy's building. Thalia led them towards Percy's door.

It was two large glass doors.

"Are you sure it's okay we disturb Percy while he's working?" Piper asked as Thalia grabbed onto the silver handle. Her hair was in a messy bun and had a few feathers stuck in it.

"Pfft, Piper, if your last name is Olympian you own the building," Thalia said, shrugging her off. She swung open Percy's door and gasped.

Percy was making out with some girl. She was propped on his lap and had her arms wrapped around his neck. Thalia shut the door quietly and turned back to her friends, wide eyed.

"What?" Piper asked.

'Holy sh*t,' Thalia mouthed.

She opened the door a creak and stuck her head in.

Her four accompanists joined her in peeking through the door. There were five heads peeking through from top to the bottom.

"Who is_ that?" _Jason muttered from the very bottom. He was on his hands and knees.

"Omg, we're such creeps," Piper whispered.

"This is a public building," Thalia replied quietly.

"She's freaking hot," Leo muttered. She had long blonde hair but that was all they could see. Somehow the shortest one of them was at the top and the tallest at the bottom. Leo was actually stepping on Jason's back to see.

"Shut up, Leo," Thalia ordered from just underneath him.

"What? I call it as I see it."

He groaned in pain from the swat Thalia gave him.

Frank snickered from in between Thalia and Piper.

"Shh!" Jason scolded.

Piper watched them. "What should we do?"

Thalia smirked.

The others exchanged a glance but decided to go along with whatever it was.

"Hi Percy!" she yelled. Percy jumped up and the woman nearly fell. The others joined in and before Percy could see them, Thalia slammed the door. The five of them began to run towards the elevator. As soon as they were in, Jason closed the doors.

He gave out an airy laugh. "Percy looked like a deer in the headlights."

Leo snickered.

"I wonder who that girl was, though," Piper wondered out loud.

"His girlfriend?" Frank suggested.

Thalia frowned. She was propped up against the corner with her arms crossed. "I'm…close to Percy. Closer to him then you guys—no offense. I mean, he usually tells me about these things. And if not, Nico will tell me."

"Maybe he didn't want you to know," Jason said.

Thalia huffed. The doors opened and they were in the corridor where Bianca's studio was. They went through the double glass doors. Bianca sat around a small white coffee table off to the side with Hazel, Nico and Olivia. Mrs. O'Leary was barking from her spot on the floor. Mrs. O'Leary regularly stayed in the studio during the day because that's where Olivia went after school. They were eating subs from Subway.

They pulled up chairs so the table was very crowded. Right now, it was 12:30. They greeted the others and Thalia leaned forward so Olivia couldn't hear.

"Percy was upstairs, in his office making out—"

"Thalia!" Percy walked through the door of the studio. "I knew it was you!"

Thalia burst out laughing.

"Haven't you ever heard of privacy?" Percy accused. Before he realized it, Olivia was in his arms. And Mrs. O'Leary was in her arms. After the funeral, they were playing around again like nothing had ever happened. "Didn't you think to knock?"

"No, not really," Thalia shrugged. "Especially if I knew you were upstairs ma—"

Percy turned around with Olivia in his arms. "Thanks a lot, Thals."

"It wasn't just me!" she protested.

He went through the doors and waited for the elevator. Thalia ran towards him.

"Percy," she said. Percy set Olivia down. "Why didn't you tell me you had a girlfriend?"

"It's not even official, Thalia," Percy replied.

"Looked pretty official to me."

Percy glanced down. "I just feel connected to her, okay?"

Thalia laughed, "Whatever, Perce."

Percy smiled to himself. Was it her looks? Personality? Percy shook his head. He simply liked _her._

"Do you need privacy?" Thalia glanced at Olivia.

Percy smiled but shook his head, "Its fine. I'll see you later."

Thalia nodded as she headed back towards the studio. "See you, Percy."

Once upstairs, Percy walked into his office where Annabeth was waiting. He still held Olivia in his arm and had the dog in his other arm. He set them both on the ground. Olivia wore a purple dress and silver flats. Her hair was in two long pigtails.

Annabeth smiled, "Hi Olivia."

Olivia looked away shyly and muttered something to the ground. Olivia clearly remembered Sally showing her that photo. The one hidden her closet. She stared at Annabeth. Their…hair was different. But Olivia noticed that their eyes were similar. She attempted to walk towards the beanbag but Percy scooped her up and set her back down in her original spot.

"Olivia," he warned. "Be nice please."

Olivia sighed. "Hi Ms. Annabeth." She said it loud and clear. She then ran off.

Annabeth smiled at Percy who finally noticed something.

"Are you sitting in my chair?" he asked. Annabeth looked small in his large leather chair.

"This is kind of where you left me," Annabeth shrugged. She got up and went back to the other side.

Percy tried to catch her eye but she looked away. She began to collect her things.

Percy raised an eyebrow, "Leaving so soon?"

Annabeth grabbed her coat. "I'm sorry Percy." She opened the door halfway and stepped out. "I don't think this is a good idea."

"You don't think what is a good idea?"

"I think you know."

Annabeth closed the door.

Percy shot out of his seat and instructed Olivia not to go anywhere. He followed Annabeth down the hallway.

"Annabeth," he said. He grabbed her wrist. _"I _think it's a good idea."

**okay, sorry, that was kind of short. I'll probably do another one before I go to bed. Hope you liked it. :)**


	24. Chapter 24

**Hey guys. This is probably the last chapter until I come back from vacation on September 5th. It's the longest chapter yet. I'm pissed cuz I left my phone at my cousin's house. Whatever. Anyways, here is the plot twist. When you're done reading I want to know your theories. **

Chapter 24

3 months later; Late August

Percy: 25, Annabeth: 25, (Birthday's passed) Olivia: 4

Annabeth lounged in a beach chair. She wore a blue bikini, flip flops and a sunhat. She was trying to soak up the last bit of sun before summer was over. Percy on the other hand was swimming laps in the pool. They were in the backyard of Percy's home. Olivia walked over to Annabeth in her purple bathing suit.

Annabeth had noticed that Olivia didn't consider her a stranger anymore. She talked to her and didn't pretend that she didn't exist anymore. Annabeth and Percy's first project was done, but she was now Percy's official architect.

"Annabeth?" Olivia said. Percy was practicing laps in the pool.

"Yes, Olivia?" Annabeth sat up. She then examined herself. Her tan was even.

Olivia glanced to Percy then back to Annabeth. "Can I sit with you?"

"Of course," Annabeth replied. She moved over as Olivia sat beside her. She was glad Olivia wasn't all wet. Olivia leaned into Annabeth's side and Annabeth wrapped an arm around her.

At first they were just both silently watching Percy do his laps.

"I heard your bear died," Annabeth said.

Olivia sighed. "Yeah. Mrs. O'Leary ripped her."

"That's sad," Annabeth muttered.

"It was at grandma's house," Olivia continued.

"Your dad's mom?" Annabeth asked. She then mentally facepalmed. Obviously.

"Mhm," Olivia said. Her long black hair was in its natural state—curly. Sort of like Annabeth's. "That was when grandma showed me the picture."

"What picture?" Annabeth asked boredly.

Olivia glanced up at Annabeth then looked back down. "You're in the picture."

That caught Annabeth's attention. She looked at Olivia. "I'm in the picture?"

"Yeah," Olivia shrugged like it was no big deal. "I was only just born. And you were holding me like this." Olivia cradled her arms.

Annabeth narrowed her eyebrows. "What—where was this taken?"

Olivia shrugged. "You were wearing like a gown—"

"Hospital? A hospital gown?"

"I dunno."

"I don't—what?"

"Annabeth, it's not that hard."

"You're my mommy."

Annabeth stared at Olivia for a long moment. Then, "You think I gave birth to you?!"

"Shhh!" Olivia hushed. She then explained. "Grandma said don't tell anyone, especially daddy!"

"But—"

"Don't tell daddy!"

Annabeth sighed and pulled off her hat. Was this a joke?

"Grandma also said my mommy died. But you're right here!" Olivia whispered.

"Olivia, I-I've never given birth to anyone," Annabeth protested. She then stopped. "I mean, I have, but the baby is dead."

Olivia smiled. "I'm not dead, I'm right here. You're not dead, you're right here."

"You weren't the baby."

Olivia stared at Annabeth. "But you're my mom."

"Olivia."

Olivia shook her head. "At first I thought, but she looks nothing like me. She has yellow hair—"

"Blonde," Annabeth corrected.

"And storm cloud eyes—"

"Grey."

"And more different stuff." Her voice dropped. "But even with all those, you still look like me." **(A/N: I feel like Olivia is pretty smart for a 4 year old. But she is a descendant of Athena, even if there are no gods…)**

Annabeth couldn't even deny it. But considering what her mother told her…

"Well, yeah—"

Olivia hugged Annabeth tightly. Annabeth hesitantly hugged back.

"I love you," Olivia whispered.

Annabeth glanced at Percy who was just finishing his last lap. "I…I love you too, Olivia."

Percy climbed out of the pool, and that marked the end of their talk. Olivia gave Annabeth one simple look before jumping off the beach chair walking off. After a while, the three of them went inside. Olivia went off to get dressed because she had to leave soon. Percy offered to help her but she insisted on doing it by herself. Annabeth couldn't blame her. Olivia was a girl and Percy was her dad.

Annabeth sat on a stool at the kitchen island sipping orange juice. She was staring at Percy intently, thinking about Olivia's words. He was currently stuffing his mouth with blue cookies.

"What?" Percy asked when he noticed her staring. Crumbs covered around his mouth. "Is there something on my face?"

Annabeth grinned, "Yes…but that's not why—"

She sighed, cutting herself off.

Percy stood there in his swimming trunks. "Why what?"

Annabeth hesitated. Olivia said not to tell anybody. "I'm just…surprised you even let her out of your sight." Annabeth glanced down.

Percy narrowed his eyes. "That woman is in jail."

"I know but..." Annabeth paused, looking for the right words—the right lie. "Have you ever…seen her? Talked to her? Do you even know what she's capable of? The connections she has?"

Percy shook his head slowly. "Annabeth, it's not like we're talking about a supervillain here."

"I know, but I—"

"I'm ready!" Olivia called. She was completely dressed in a pink leotard and had her bag slung over her shoulder.

Percy smiled to her. "Sure it's not on backwards like last time?"

Olivia examined herself then gave two thumbs ups.

"Okay, go put on your boots and we'll be right there."

Annabeth walked into the living room to grab her clothes where she left them on the couch. She slipped her t-shirt over her bikini top. Olivia was a few feet away at the front door, slipping on her Uggs.

Percy ran a hand through his hair as Annabeth hopped around trying to put on her grey sweats. He leant down and whispered, "After we drop off Olivia, we'll figure it out."

Annabeth nodded solemnly as he put on his own shirt and tugged a sweater over top. He didn't bother changing his damp shorts.

...

After they dropped off Olivia, Percy and Annabeth sat in the parking lot in Percy's car. Percy had grabbed a random bad of Cheetos from the compartment on the passenger's side. He was looking at his phone as he grabbed the Cheetos and stuck them in his mouth.

Now that Annabeth had brought up the topic, she really was curious about Olivia's kidnapper. Annabeth took a deep breath. "I think we should go visit the penitentiary."

Percy froze momentarily. Annabeth, afraid she said something majorly out of bounds, bit down on her lip. Slowly, Percy looked at her. He looked a bit ridiculous with the orange dust on his lips but Annabeth bit back her laugh.

"You want to visit Olivia's kidnapper?" Percy stared at her like she had gone mad.

Annabeth sighed in relief when she heard his voice. "I mean…let's figure out what she wants with Olivia. Maybe she'll leave you alone."

"I think you're missing the point Annabeth. She's already in jail, what more could she do?" Percy stressed.

"Aren't you curious?" Annabeth questioned. She came at him head on. No matter how far he narrowed his eyes, she wasn't going to back down.

"No _Annabeth_, not really."

Annabeth frowned but leaned back into her seat. "Okay."

"Okay?" Percy wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

"Okay," Annabeth confirmed. "I get it, you don't want to go because you don't—what are you doing?"

Percy had started the car and began to pull out of the parking space. He checked his mirrors.

"We're going to go see her."

Annabeth raised an eyebrow. "Who?"

"The kidnapper."

...

"We're here to see someone," Percy said as he and Annabeth approached the front desk.

As Percy spoke to the secretary, Annabeth surveyed the scene. There was a row of desks with wooden walls separating the sides. People sat on stools taking to prisoners through the plastic. Small holes were in the plastic so they could hear each other. The booths were numbered 1-15. Annabeth stared. The prisoners were all woman. They wore baggy orange jumpsuits and big, black boots.

Annabeth felt Percy slip his hand into hers. "Ready?" he asked, as he led her towards one of the booths.

They passed a small woman walking away in a rush with tears in her eyes. Annabeth's stomach dropped.

"Maybe this was a bad idea," she whispered.

Percy led her to booth 13 which was already equipped with two stools for them. "Too late."

They both sat down, waiting for the woman to come. They didn't have to wait long. Led by a prison guard was the women. She sat down across from them. She had straight black hair that tangled almost like spider's legs. Annabeth shivered. She had a few wrinkles around her eyes, a gray hair here or there but Annabeth wasn't sure why Percy always described her as _old. _She didn't appear too old. The woman also had startling purple eyes. Annabeth stared at her intensely.

The woman examined them as well.

Annabeth screamed, almost falling out of her chair. Percy grabbed her arm before she could crash to the ground.

_"__Arachne?"_

...

Surprisingly, no one looked over at the noise. Percy turned his head between the woman and Annabeth. "Annabeth? How do you know her?"

Annabeth stuttered. "She…her…my mother..."

"I could explain." Both heads turned towards Arachne. She was leaning back in her chair with her arms crossed. She had long black hair and unnatural looking purple eyes.

After a few seconds of hesitation, Annabeth shook her head firmly. "No. I can explain." She sucked in a breath. On the counter in front of her, her fingers fumbled with each other. She sighed. "A long time ago, before I was even born, my mother and Arachne made a bet. To see who was the best weaver. But they needed a wager. And they went down the road of Rumpelstiltskin. My mother was so confident she would win that she agreed to Arachne's terms of giving up her first born child. If Arachne lost, she'd have to be trapped in a room for twenty-four hours with," Annabeth paused to shudder, _"One thousand tarantulas and five hundred Black Widows." _She momentarily looked to Arachne who was nodding. "So they had the contest and…and my mother lost. When I was born—maybe five years later—Arachne came for me and my mother refused to let her take me. So Arachne tried to steal me…_three times. _And then she didn't try again…that's all I know." Annabeth nearly facepalmed. No wonder Olivia's story sounded so familiar the first time she heard it. The same thing happened to herself. Seeing Arachne washed all these memories back in.

Percy grabbed her hand and squeezed. "Okay," he turned to Arachne. "But why are you trying to steal _my _daughter?"

Arachne grinned and pointed to Annabeth. "She's missing a piece of the puzzle."

"Well then?" Percy said impatiently. "What is it?"

Annabeth on looked curiously.

"First of all, Athena was foolish if she thought spiders would be a proper punishment for me—it didn't even line up with a _daughter. _Yet, when I came for collection Athena wanted to do anything to save her _precious daughter._" Annabeth felt a small smile appear on her face. She may not show it often, but Athena truly does care for her. "So she gave me permission to take her first grandchild instead."

Both Percy and Annabeth had a confused look on their faces.

"But…my mother doesn't have any grandchildren yet," Annabeth said slowly. The guard behind Arachne cleared her throat. They were running out of time.

"Yes she does." Arachne pointed to Percy. "Your daughter."

"Olivia is not related to Athena," Annabeth argued. "None the less, _me."_

Arachne stood slowly and smirked, "You're so naïve, Annabeth. For a daughter of Athena you really should have figured it out."

"Olivia is not related to Athena," Annabeth repeated. She stood up suddenly. Percy jumped back in his seat. Annabeth looked seriously pissed. Her grey eyes were narrowed and her blonde curls flew. "I've had enough of your lies ever since I was, I don't know, three? There's no way Olivia is Athena's granddaughter. I've never had a—" She hesitated. "I've…I've never had a…" her voice dropped to a whisper. Percy barely caught her next word. "_Baby."_ She squeezed her eyes shut, blinking back tears. "…just admit you're lying."

Arachne was slowly being led away by the guard. "Okay, fine. _Olivia is not related to Athena."_

The last thing they saw was her smirk before she was lead away.

...

Once in the passenger seat, Annabeth slammed the door closed. Percy cringed as he got in the driver's seat. "Annabeth, my car," he whined.

Annabeth blatantly ignored him as she pulled out her phone.

Percy peered over her shoulder. "Who are you calling?"

Annabeth cracked her neck. "Who do you think? I'm calling my mom." She put her phone to her ear.

After two rings, her mother picked up.

"Hello Annabeth, how are you?"

"Mother," Annabeth said, ignoring her mother's greeting. "I saw Arachne today."

"Did you?" Annabeth could hear the worriedness in her mother's voice.

"Mhm," Annabeth said as she picked at her nails.

"Oh."

"I heard you gave up my first child."

"Um…yes."

"Why?"

"Annabeth, you know I did it to protect you."

Annabeth sighed, "I know. I don't blame you."

Athena let out a breath. "Besides, you already had a child, right? Arachne can't come after you."

Annabeth pursed her lips. "Uh, yeah. Anyways mom, I've got to go."

"Okay. And Annabeth…I'm sorry."

Annabeth sighed. "Its…its fine. I'll see you around Thanksgiving."

She hung up. As soon as her phone was away she dropped her head on the dashboard and groaned. "I'm so confused."

"It's alright Annabeth. We'll figure it out."

...

Annabeth sighed. "Percy," she swung open the door to the car and got out. "I'll be right back." She swung the door shut and walked towards the building. Instead of going inside, she walked around to the side. Sliding her back against the wall, she sat down onto the grass. She pulled out her phone and fidgeted with it. Finally, she sighed and put in a number. On the third ring, her mother answered.

"Hello?"

"Mother, I have to tell you something," Annabeth began.

"Okay," Athena replied. "What?"

"You know, my client? Percy?" She played with her long hair.

"Yes, of course."

"Well, he has this daughter named Olivia," Annabeth said. "And—"

"Annabeth, please, don't do this," Athena plead.

"What?" Annabeth said. Her mother's voice suddenly turned worried.

"I," Athena paused.

"Mother, just wait," Annabeth said. "I'm not sure why you're freaking out." Before Athena could say anything, Annabeth continued. "So, it's just weird because Olivia is four, and the 'miscarriage' happened just over four years ago and—I know it's crazy but Olivia thinks I might be her mom and I'm starting to believe her." Annabeth, paused, but when Athena didn't say anything, she continued. "I mean, with what Olivia was saying and now Arachne is implying it too." Still no words from the other side. Annabeth could only hear breathing. "And…are you aware that Arachne's tried to steal Olivia too?"

Finally, something from the other side. But it wasn't what Annabeth expected. Her mother swore.

"Mom!" Annabeth yelled. "Did you—"

"Look, Annabeth, I really thought this would make things better but clearly I've done nothing to aid the situation."

"Mom, wait—"

"No, listen to me," Athena said. Annabeth shut her mouth. "I'm so sorry. I'm sorry that I did this to you. I never meant for it to happen this way. But you and Percy still made your way back to each other. Olivia—I never wanted to say those words, but I thought I was protecting someone but clearly it didn't work. I…Annabeth, when you figure it out, tell me. But for now I have to go."

Athena hung up. Annabeth slowly lowered her phone and then she buried her head into her knees. She had no idea what Athena was talking about. To Annabeth, it was just mush. After a minute, she got up, and trudged back towards Percy's car. She slipped inside, putting her phone onto the dashboard.

Percy looked confused. He wasn't looking at Annabeth, but straight ahead.

After a moment, Annabeth said, "You heard, didn't you?"

Percy sighed and looked to her. "I was going to go to the bathroom. But I heard my name and that perked my interest. Then I heard Olivia's and I became extremely curious."

Annabeth nodded.

"So…Olivia thinks you're her mom?" Percy asked.

"Yup. Olivia told me a secret. I would tell you but I promised her I wouldn't. And Arachne thinks that, you know, I'm Olivia's mother too and I don't know."

"You don't think you're actually, you know."

Annabeth sighed. "I don't know _what _to think anymore, Percy."

Percy pulled her into the best side hug he could with the car in between them. "Don't worry, Annabeth. You're not alone on that."

**Okay so what the hell was Athena talking about? Secondly, who was she protecting, how was she protecting them, and how does Athena now know that it didn't work? Omg, props to you if you get it. **

**Does anybody want to play cards against humanity with me on pretend your xyzzy? Just search up cards against humanity and a few links down is Pretend You're Xyzzy. PM me. It is not a game for little kids! Okay, tysm for reading! i'm here until Monday morning. K bye.**


	25. Chapter 25

**OMG GUYS IM SO STUPID. I THOUGHT I UPLOADED THIS YESTERDAY BUT I DIDNT. ANYWAYS, EVERYTHING BELOW I WROTE IN THE PERSEPCTIVE OF YESTERDAY.**

Chapter 25

A shrill ringtone filled the air. Annabeth's head jerked up. She stumbled for her phone.

Percy cringed. "What is your ringtone?"

"Shut up, Percy." Annabeth rolled her eyes as she answered her phone. "Hello?"

Percy watched her expression change from laughing and smiling to surprise. "Silena, are you okay?" Percy raised an eyebrow. Now she looked worried. "Okay, okay, I can—no! Oh my goodness, no. But…why am I just finding out now?" Annabeth bit her lip. She slapped Percy's leg which he took as a sign to start the car. Annabeth blindly grabbed her seatbelt, "I'll be there in like ten minutes, okay?" Annabeth hung up.

Percy grabbed the steering wheel. "What?"

Annabeth looked panicky. "My friend, Silena, is having a baby, well, I mean, two babies but she's only about 8 months so they'll be premature and that's not okay."

Percy gave her a questioning look but started towards the hospital anyways. "Okay…Annabeth, you're so confusing."

"Uh huh." She leaned against the window.

"You better not open it," Percy warned.

Annabeth raised an eyebrow. "Open what? The window?"

"No," Percy said like that was the dumbest thing she could've said. "The door."

"What?"

"Don't open it."

"Why would I?"

"You would not believe how many times Olivia has opened the door when we're going down the highway." Percy sighed heavily.

Annabeth giggled. _"What?"_

"So, we're driving down the highway and Olivia's like, 'Oh look, a butterfly!' and I'm like 'That's nice Olivia.' And then I feel this, I don't know, huge gush of wind and the freaking door is open and I'm yelling at her to close the door."

Annabeth burst out laughing.

"And then another time she did it again because she wanted her hair to blow with the wind." Percy sighed loudly. "If you want your freaking hair to blow, open the damn window!"

Annabeth laughed harder.

"After that I put on the child lock so you can only open the door from the outside."

Annabeth raised an eyebrow. "Why didn't you do it the first time?"

Percy gave her a blank expression. "I was not aware such a thing existed."

Annabeth giggled but her expression dropped as the hospital came into view. Annabeth—whose hair magically came out of its ponytail—was tugging on her hair. "Percy, her husband Beckendorf—"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Percy said as he stopped at a red light. He looked at Annabeth. "Did you just say Beckendorf?"

Annabeth sighed, "I know, that's a weird name. It's his last name, not his first name. His first name is really—"

"Charles," Percy interrupted. "You knew Charles Beckendorf?" The car began to move again.

"How did you know him?" Annabeth inquired.

"I knew him when I was fifteen. And when I was eighteen I didn't see him again." Percy rounded into the hospital parking lot. "Your turn."

"We met at the U of C—California, that is."

"Oh." Percy parked the car.

"Yeah." Annabeth slipped out of the car. "Thanks for the ride."

"I feel like your chauffer."

Annabeth flashed him a thumbs up.

Percy looked towards the hospital. "Beck married Silena?"

"Yeah," Annabeth said. "You knew Silena too?"

"I wasn't great friends with her, but you could consider us acquaintances."

"Well, you'll get to see her." Annabeth grabbed his hand. "C'mon."

After an hour Percy left to pick up Olivia. And an hour after that, Aphrodite showed up. Katie, Travis and Conner showed up as well. Percy came back at ten p.m. and Silena gave birth to a boy and a girl. It was exactly 10:30. Silena smiled to Beckendorf. He stood by her side the whole time. Aphrodite held the boy and Annabeth held the girl. They both had light caramel skin and dark brown curls.

"What are you going to name them?" Katie asked.

Silena paused. "Bella means beautiful. And Marie was my grandmother's name."

Aphrodite smiled.

"So Bella Marie Beckendorf," Travis clarified.

Silena nodded. "And we'll name him Xavier Charles Beckendorf."

Beckendorf smiled lightly. When Percy and Beck first saw each other, they gave each other a 'man hug'. They hadn't seen each other in several years and Beck, for some reason, thought Percy had just disappeared off the face of the earth. Beck and Silena had also been dating back then, so his memories of Silena were coming back too. Percy was just glad to see them again.

"Bella Marie and Xavier Charles." Aphrodite sighed.

Percy glanced over to Annabeth who was smiling down at the baby she was holding. Percy didn't know if it was the hospital room or just the babies in general, but this seemed to bring back memories.

**I AM SORRY THIS IS A CRAP CHAPTER AND I THREW IT IN FOR NO PURPOSE.**

**On another note, someone asked me if I could update on their birthday and of course I said yes.**

**So happy birthday to O smrt1! Aka, Adam.**

**Also, #neverforget**

**I visited New York when I was a baby just a couple of months after 9/11 happened. It's really sad. I saw a post on tumblr and I also wanted to mention that if a Muslim or someone is getting harassed, to 'shut that shit down'. That's just rude. But it's really sad. I'm going to be honest and say I don't know much, but I know enough.**

**My vacation was great. :)**

**I just started high school. :/**

**If any of you had a birthday in August or up to now, let me know, I'll give you a birthday wish. :)If anyone has an upcoming birthday, let me know.**

**Thanks for reading guys!**

**xoxox**


	26. Chapter 26

**GUUUUUUUUUUUUUYS OMG, I FINISHED THIS WHOLE DAMN THING AND OMG FANFICTIONNN OMG NOOOO I MUST START OVER SO PISSED OFF UGHHHHHHHH**

**OMG OKAY**

**OKAY**

**Ignore that**

**Big happy birthday to Divergent Daughter of Poseidon and HilaryLui123! Happy birthday, guys...if you were not mentioned I either did not see it or it has not passed. Let me know once again when it's coming up. My mom's birthday is today. My own birthday is November 13th. Okay, like always, y chapters aren't that great but the story is almost over so I hope you enjoy this.**

**ALSO: A lot of people have been wanting Annabeth to have another baby. Sure guys. I don't know when Annabeth and Percy did IT but if it happened in the elevator, this next chapter is a few months later so she would probably have to hide it. Okay, here's the chapter:**

Chapter 26

3 months later (Thanksgiving)

"Annabeth," Percy said. "It's just Thanksgiving."

Annabeth wrung her fingers. "I know." They were flying in an airplane towards California. Although, it was only Percy, Annabeth and Olivia. They had flown separately because Percy's cousins had things to do. They were all on different flights to Percy's home in California for Thanksgiving. It was perfect because Annabeth could visit her own family too. Once they landed, they got off the airplane. They collected their luggage and got in a car which drove them to—not the beach house—but Percy's uncle's home. Zeus' home. Annabeth wasn't surprised by the size of the home. Percy lived in a mansion, why shouldn't his uncle? The car stopped in front of large golden gates which opened immediately.

The house was three stories tall. It was golden, sky blue and made of stone. The home was covered in windows and a garden ran around it. In front of them was path that separated into three sections. Oh the left was another house, just as big, made of black marble with golden accents. To the right was another house of the same size the colour aqua and white. The houses were about 20 feet apart.

Annabeth glanced to Percy who stood beside her. "I personally think Hades' is the coolest," he commented. Olivia was fumbling around with her pug.

"Which one's that?" Annabeth asked, pulling her hair into a ponytail.

"The black one."

Annabeth stared at it. It sure was scary looking. Percy began to gather luggage. "C'mon, I'll show you where I live."

They headed towards the aqua house. Olivia was leading the way, stopping to do the occasional cartwheel. Once at the door, Percy stopped.

Percy turned to her with a serious look on his face. "Beware. I have an annoying half-brother named Triton and a mean step-mother named Amphitrite. I'm basically Cinderella."

Annabeth snorted. "Okay then, Percy."

Percy smiled. "I'm serious though. I also have a narcissistic cousin, Hercules, um, my dad's okay, my uncle's will expect to be treated like royalty—they're not—my aunts are rude, especially Hera, so watch out for her."

"Percy," Annabeth said. "Are you done yet?"

Percy scratched the back of his neck. "Er, I think so."

"Daddy!" Olivia yelled from Percy's feet. She was sitting on the pavement by Mrs. O'Leary.

Percy looked down. "Yes? Olivia, can you stand up, you're getting your clothes dirty."

Olivia jumped up. "Can I ring the doorbell?"

Percy picked her up. "Sure you can."

The dog barked from the ground but Olivia shushed her.

She reached forward and rung the doorbell.

Annabeth could her the chime of the very loud doorbell ringing on the inside.

A few seconds later, they could here footprints thumping down the stairs. The large mahogany door opened.

A tall man with tanned skin, green eyes and black hair opened the door. He wore a sleeveless top and shorts. He definitely looked like Percy's brother.

Olivia cheered. "Uncle Triton!" She reached out of Percy's arms towards Triton's.

Triton took her. "Hey Olivia." He turned around and walked into the large house without greeting them. The dog was at their heels.

Percy rolled his eyes. "Did I mention that he was ignorant too?"

Annabeth entered the home. Immediately when you entered the house there was a large double staircase. The house was bright and well lit. To the left around the stairs was the kitchen and to the right was the living room.

"How old is this house?" Annabeth questioned, admiring the home.

"Like…thirty?" Percy answered as he brought in the last of the luggage. He closed the door behind them. It was around eight in the morning so they would be having dinner around six. Afterwards, Annabeth was going to go visit her own family.

"Oh, so it's not old at all."

"Depends on your definition of old." Percy shrugged, "Come on, I'll give you a tour."

Hours later it was just about six. This year, they were having dinner at Poseidon's home. Annabeth met Percy's father and step-mother—both of which gave her weird looks. Annabeth shrugged it off. She also got a proper introduction to Percy's brother, Triton. Finally, Annabeth left to take a nap in the guest room. The whole thing was overwhelming. She was awoken by Olivia at around 5:55.

"Mommy!" Annabeth cringed. Whenever they were alone, Olivia would call her that. Olivia was absolutely convinced. The most Annabeth could do was convince her not to say it in front of anybody else.

Annabeth groaned and blinked her eyes.

Olivia wore a purple dress covered in golden sparkles. Her hair was all over the place, though. Annabeth laughed. "Olivia, I'm going to change really quickly, then I'm going to do your hair." She pulled back the covers and walked into the closet.

Olivia followed her in. "You should wear this dress." There were only a few things in the closet because Annabeth hadn't unpacked yet. All that was up, were a few dresses.

Annabeth followed Olivia's gaze to a casual blue dress. It had a thin brown, braided dress around the waist, three buttons down the chest and came just pass the knees. Annabeth smiled lightly. "Sure, Olivia."

Olivia sat down on the bed as Annabeth changed inside of the walk-in closet with the door closed. When she came out, Olivia grinned.

"Okay, now we can do your hair," Annabeth announced. She sat Olivia down at the desk and got a hair donut. She then gave Olivia a braided bun on the top of her head, secured with bobby pins.

Annabeth then did her own hair by pulling her princess curls into a ponytail and pushing them to the side. She then went into the connected bathroom and Olivia followed her. She grabbed a bag and began applying her makeup.

"Can I have some?" Olivia asked.

Annabeth shook her head, "You're too little."

"Aww."

Annabeth bent down in front of Olivia with a small tube of lip gloss. "Here." Annabeth carefully applied it, then told Olivia to purse her lips.

After that, they were all done. Annabeth checked the clock. It was 6:20. Annabeth's jaw dropped. The dinner had started 20 minutes ago! "We're late for dinner," Annabeth told Olivia.

Olivia gasped. "The gravy will be cold!"

Annabeth had to resist rolling her eyes. It wouldn't be hard to guess that this is Percy's child_._ After grabbing a pair of flats, they headed into the hallway. Together, they ran down the grand stairs. The dining room was near the backyard of the house. They walked towards the room quietly. When they reached the room, they stopped in front of the tall mahogany door. Annabeth looked down at Olivia who smiled to her. Annabeth smiled back. Hand in hand, they opened the door and entered the room.

Keeping her head down, Annabeth found her seat. Olivia sat next to Percy and Annabeth sat next to Olivia. On Percy's other side was a girl with short black hair with blue streaks in it. On Annabeth's other side was a girl with feathers in her hair. She could feel the eyes on her but she simply kept her head down. Feeling something brush against her leg, she looked down. She grinned and picked up Mrs. O'Leary. She passed the dog towards Olivia who took the dog happily. Annabeth assumed they were waiting for her and Olivia because nobody had food on their plates. People were just chatting with each other.

Percy turned towards Annabeth and smiled. "My family is really…annoying."

Annabeth shrugged. "I'm sure my family is worse."

"By the way, Annabeth," Percy said leaning over Olivia. "You're going to have to introduce yourself."

Annabeth's face dropped.

Percy grinned. "If it makes you feel any better, everyone else has to introduce themselves too."

Annabeth sighed. "Percy, I am going to—"

She was cut off by a man standing. He was banging his spoon on the side of a glass cup. Annabeth looked up. The man was near the head of the table and had a trimmed grey beard. He wore a striped suit and had sparkling blue eyes. "Welcome, everyone, to our annual Thanksgiving dinner." Everyone clapped politely. Around the table, there were around twenty people. "Because this is Poseidon's house, he can do the introduction this year."

"Thank you." Poseidon stood up from the head of the table. "As usual, we'll have everyone go around and introduce themselves first." He clasped his hands together and looked around the table. "Who would like to go first?"

"ME!" Olivia jumped on top of her chair.

Poseidon gestured towards Olivia. "Alright, go ahead, Olivia."

"Hi," she started. She waved. "My name is O—" Her face dropped.

Percy looked at her. "What's wrong, Olivia?"

She burst into tears. Percy picked her up and she wrapped her arms around his neck and dropped her head in his shoulders. She said something between her tears.

"What'd she say?" Poseidon asked.

Percy smiled a bit. "Grandpa already said my name," Percy mimicked.

Small laughs chorused around the room. Poseidon had a guilty expression on his face. Olivia was upset because Poseidon already said her name and she wanted to say it.

Annabeth was trying not to smile. Olivia was funny. Percy set Olivia back into her chair between Annabeth and him.

"I'm sorry, Olivia," Poseidon was saying.

Olivia wiped away her tears and nodded.

"Well, I suppose we can continue now," Poseidon suggested.

Everyone nodded. Annabeth glanced at Percy. One of them would go last.

Annabeth widened her eyes. No way was she going last. She began to stand up, but Percy beat her to it.

Annabeth swore under her breath and sat back down.

Percy smiled triumphantly. "Hi, my name is Percy Jackson—well, Percy Olympian, I guess." He shrugged. "Whichever."

Annabeth glanced at Olivia. _What was her last name? _

"And uh," Percy scratched the back of his neck. "Yeah…okay." He sat down quickly.

As the next girl stood up, he glanced at Annabeth apologetically. 'Sorry,' he mouthed.

Annabeth subtly stuck up the middle finger. 'F**k you,' she mouthed back.

Percy laughed and turned to the girl introducing herself. She wore black jeans, combat boots and a t shirt. She had just past the shoulder's black hair with blue streaks, blue eyes and pale skin with a few freckles.

"Most of you know me, Thalia." She sat down.

Next to Thalia was a blonde named Luke, who Thalia was apparently dating. Beside him was a guy with very pale skin, black hair and was wearing almost completely black. He introduced himself as Nico. Beside her was a girl that looked a bit like Nico but was dressed way more colourfully. Her name was Bianca. Annabeth thought she recognized her. She was definite about recognizing the next girl. She had chocolate skin and frizzy black hair. She's the one who hangs out with Olivia a lot—Percy's cousin, Hazel. Next to her was a Chinese guy named Frank. After that was a guy named Sammy. Then there was Hercules, Apollo and Artemis. At the head of the table was Zeus. Beside him was a mean-looking woman named Hera. Beside Hera was a scary man named Hades. Beside Hades was a pretty young woman, Persephone. Then there was Triton and his mother, Amphitrite. At the other head of the table, Poseidon. Then there was a blonde named Jason and the girl sitting beside her, Piper. Finally, after 21 people, it was finally Annabeth's turn.

Annabeth sighed and stood up. She glanced at Percy. He gave her two thumbs-up and a grin. Annabeth glared at him. "Okay," she said. She smoothed down her dress. She took a deep breath. "My name is—"

"Hey!" Thalia stood up quickly. "I recognize you."

Hazel stood up as well. "Me too!" Thalia glanced at her. "You're—"

"Athena's daughter, I knew I saw you somewhere!" Poseidon was standing up as well.

Annabeth was looking everywhere. "Wha-what?"

"What, no!" Thalia exclaimed. "That's—"

"The girl who was our first client!" Hazel grinned. "Remember, Bianca?"

Bianca stood up beside her sister. "Oh yeah. When we worked at that mall for a day."

Annabeth looked extremely confused. "No," she said in a small voice. "I'm just A—"

"Annabeth?!"

Annabeth whipped her head towards the voice. It was Thalia who said that.

"Annabeth…Chase."

**Guys like I love Olivia so freaking much she's like the best character...I'm going to try and draw her, lol, wish me luck. Quick question: I have a story on my old account TheBookWorm3 called House and if you guys could like look at it and tell me if you like it because I might fix it up and post it here. Please note that I did write it a long time ago and it's not the best.**

**Thank you so much for reading guys. You are all awesome and amazing. I need something inspiring to say... go out today saying that you may not be perfect in someone else's eyes, but you being yourself is as perfect as it's gonna get. (I made that up yass.)**

**Also, Olivia's dress I described...lol yeah I got that from when I used to play fantage in like 2012, it was a dress from the website . Guys, that was a long time ago, I was young. Anyways, have a great day!**


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

Annabeth glanced at Thalia. "How do you…know my name?"

"Oh my God!" Thalia looked horrified. "You _died. _How the hell are you standing here…in front of me. Oh God, I'm going to faint."

Annabeth's mouth was ajar. "Do you think I'm a ghost or something? I've never died—actually, I have but like, you were not there and…who are you? I don't even know you."

"You don't remember me?" She suddenly looked hurt but it passed quickly. "Even worse, you don't remember your own fiancé?"

Annabeth's eyes widened. "Who was my fiancé?"

Thalia grabbed Percy by the collar and stood him up. "My idiot of a cousin who is even stupider then you!"

"Excuse me?" Annabeth snapped. "You did not just call me stupid."

Thalia half rolled her eyes. "Whatever Annie, I know your all smart and everything but don't get so offended."

"Don't call me Annie!"

Thalia looked at the rest of the people in the room, ignoring Annabeth's request. "Okay but am I the only one here with a memory, or…?"

Nico stood up. "No, no. Just wait." He paused. "I remember her too."

"But you died four years ago!" Piper exclaimed, now also standing.

"Giving birth to Olivia!" Jason added, now also standing.

Apollo looked more confused than anyone.

Annabeth looked down. "Arachne knew," she whispered. "Percy!" She turned towards him. "Arachne knew!" she repeated.

Percy was looking around at everything. All the chaos from one person standing up, wanting to introduce herself. Percy almost laughed out loud. It was ridiculous how much damage one person could do. Finally, he grabbed a glass and a spoon, and created noise, silencing everyone. "Okay, stop! We need to figure out what happened from the beginning."

The yelling dispersed and everyone was quiet.

"We just need to sit down and figure this out," Percy said calmly.

Jason smirked. "I think I can help with that."

They were all huddled around the laptop. Jason sat in the large seat, fiddling with his video camera. As he did this, he explained.

"I took a video with this camera four years ago. It should explain some things."

Once he got the video up onto the laptop, he was able to broadcast it onto the nearby TV.

A video came up. You could clearly see both Percy and Annabeth. The camera was shaky, but soon steadied. On the other side of Annabeth was Annabeth's mother. Apollo came into view and placed the baby in Annabeth's arms.

"Just be careful Annabeth, you've lost a lot of blood."

Annabeth nodded. Percy and Annabeth took a selfie. Afterwards, Annabeth asked to see it and had Percy send it to the printers to have it framed.

"Aww," Bianca in the video said.

"She's so cute," Thalia added.

The real Thalia cringed. "Is that what I sound like?"

In the video, Percy and Annabeth then went on to how they came to name Olivia. The Olivia now was sitting on the carpeted floor, watching carefully.

Once Olivia was in Athena's arms, Athena described Olivia's weight which Apollo and Annabeth both explained.

The real Annabeth looked down thoughtfully. "I…had a fight with my mother about…Percy."

Percy glanced at her before turning back to the video. Annabeth proceeded to breastfeed Olivia. Afterwards, Annabeth's father suggested Annabeth sleep, which she did. A few seconds later, you can hear Thalia asking Percy what's wrong and then you see Annabeth's body go limp.

"Jason, pause the video," Thalia commanded. Jason obliged and Thalia turned to Percy. "I think Olivia should go now."

"Why?" Percy asked.

Jason answered for her. "Because Athena's only daughter just died and she's about to blow up and say some not so nice things."

Percy followed Thalia's advice and tried to send her to her room. Of course she wouldn't budge without eating any dinner so Percy filled up her plate and sent her upstairs.

"Definitely Percy's child," Annabeth muttered.

Once they heard her close the door, they resumed the video. Nurses began running around and trying to bring her back to life but nothing worked. Apollo came back in and announced Annabeth as dead. As expected, Athena blew up at Percy and forced him to leave not before throwing the engagement ring.

"I still have that ring," Bianca muttered.

After that, the video stopped.

"Just wait a second," Bianca mumbled before leaving the house. She came back about half a minute later. She went straight towards Annabeth. "I…I was keeping this for Olivia. I carried it around a lot, but I almost forgot why." Bianca laughed a little. "I remember now. This belongs to you."

Bianca dropped the diamond ring into Annabeth's hand.

Annabeth nearly cried. She recognized the ring she had fallen in love with easily. The way it had been presented to her—the memories kept coming. Her brain was overflowing with information.

Annabeth turned to Percy. He took the ring from her gently. Smiling slightly, his hair falling in front of his eyes, he slipped it on to her finger.

Annabeth looked up at him. He leaned down and kissed her.

Bianca was grinning so much it looked painful.

And in one sudden motion Bianca had her camera in hand and she snapped a photo.

Percy and Annabeth both jumped due to the flash, bringing everyone out of the moment.

"That was so amazing, oh my goodness, that was freaking gold. Jeez, I need to sit," Bianca said, exasperatedly.

Some of the guests laughed, and many people jumped into conversations with each other.

"Well, Olivia was right," Annabeth whispered to Percy.

Percy nodded.

"Percy, you don't even know. Your daughter is so smart she figured a lot of this out on her own I just didn't even believe her and, wow."

Percy pulled her closer. "She gets that from your side."

Annabeth smiled.

"After that," Nico said, once most people had stopped talking. "Like, straight after that, Percy got into a car accident and suffered from amnesia. And we," he gestured around the room, "made the consecutive decision not to tell him about Annabeth because we didn't want him to hurt."

"But I guess over the course of four years, we forgot about Annabeth too," Frank added. "We came to realize that she was gone."

"But she's not gone," Piper said. She turned towards Annabeth. "How is it that you're…alive?"

Annabeth shook her head. "I have no idea." She walked towards the front door.

Percy followed her quickly. "Where are you going?"

"Can you call down Olivia for me?" Annabeth requested, as she grabbed her jacket.

"Olivia!" Percy yelled, then asked his question again.

Annabeth pulled on her jacket. "To find answers," she finally answered, opening the front door. Olivia had just reached them and Annabeth was grabbing her jacket out of the closet. "I'm going to my mother's house and I need to take Olivia with me."

"Wait!" Percy said. He grabbed her wrist. "I am most-definitely going with you."

"Me too," Thalia added.

Nico nodded, agreeing. Soon, Annabeth, Percy, Thalia, Nico, Bianca, Jason, Leo, Frank, Hazel and Percy were all going with her—which was not the plan.

The whole time, Apollo just stood there with an odd expression on his face—like he didn't know what to say. He looked so genuinely confused.

They took two separate cars and Annabeth led them towards her large Californian home. As her house came into view, Annabeth sighed. They were one more step towards all the answers.

**Hi guys! So sorry this is so late. But alas, I've been busy. Anyways, here in Canada it's nearly Thanksgiving so Happy Thanksgiving to the other Canadians. I've been working on another story so that's still a possibility. Also, this story could have a sequel if you guys would be interested. Do you guys want another Percabeth baby because that's always a possibility. I think it would be conceived in the last chapter of this story. Okay, so happy birthdays to:**

**EricHuang913... I think that's all.**

**I know this story's main weakness is lack of detail so for future fanfictions, that is something I will focus on. Um...yeah, okay. I think that's all I have to say. Okay bye. **

**PS. SORRYSORRYSORRYSORRYSORRYSORRYSORRYSORRYSORRYSORRYSORRYSORRY**

**k im done. **


	28. Chapter 28

**Hi guys! This is the last chapter, so I hope it's good. I know I haven't updated in awhile but I think this is worth it. *sings Fifth Harmony's Worth It in head***

**Anyways, read this then read my note at the bottom. :)**

Chapter 28

A house made of modern beige bricks came into view. It had a five car garage and tall windows. The home had a driveway made of stones and a balcony. It also had a large yard.

Percy whistled. "That's a huge house, Annabeth."

Annabeth got out of his car. "I hope you realize you're not the only one with snobby, rich parents," Annabeth muttered.

Along with them in the car was Olivia, Thalia, Nico and Bianca. In Jason's car was Jason, Piper, Leo, Hazel and Frank.

Just as Percy was about to get out of the car too, Annabeth stopped him.

"Could you guys do me a favour?" Annabeth asked carefully.

Percy slowly sank back into his seat.

Annabeth continued. "I need to do this alone—just for now," she added when faces dropped.

Thalia opened her mouth to say something but Annabeth cut her off. "No offense, or anything. I just…my mom will freak if there's this many people." Annabeth looked down at her dress, the one Olivia had chosen. "Besides…I don't remember you guys anyways."

Thalia frowned and sighed.

Percy, on the other hand, shrugged but nodded anyways. "It's okay Annabeth. I don't remember either."

Annabeth nodded, but she knew that was partially a lie. She backed away from the car before turning and running to the front door of her home. Lifting her hand towards the doorknob, she sighed. She ran back towards the car. Percy rolled down the window as he saw her coming.

"Can I take Olivia with me?" Annabeth asked.

Percy nodded, "If you want to." From the back, Olivia was let out of the car. "Annabeth," Percy said, catching her off guard as Olivia grabbed Annabeth's hand. "Olivia's your daughter too. You don't have to ask."

Annabeth looked down at the daughter she never knew she had. Percy had raised her so far all by himself. Annabeth looked back towards Percy. He did a good job, she'd give him that much. She wanted to tell him, but instead she gave a shaky reply.

"Uh…yeah." Annabeth managed. "Still new to this."

Percy nodded then gave her a thumbs up. Annabeth leaned into the car and gave him a quick peck. "I'll text you."

Percy nodded and held up his phone.

Annabeth grinned before leading Olivia up the yard. They took slow steps up the steps. Once they reached the door, Annabeth knocked lightly.

Annabeth heard yelling from inside and loud footprints.

"Someone get the door!"

"I didn't hear a knock!"

"Shut up and get the door!"

"Why don't you?"

A few moments later, her brother swung the door open. "Annabeth!" He turned inside and made an unflattering gesture towards someone inside before turning back.

Annabeth grinned. "Hey Bobby."

Bobby had blonde hair and bright grey eyes. He wore a polo and trousers. He was just about her own height which surprised her because she was pretty tall. Her 16 year old brother hugged her and Annabeth hugged back. "You're a teenager now and you still like your older sister?" Annabeth asked.

Bobby shrugged. His eyes then landed on the little girl hiding behind Annabeth's leg. "Who's that?"

Annabeth bit her lip. "Her name is—"

"Olivia!" Olivia suddenly jumped out from behind.

Annabeth raised her eyebrows. Well that was a sudden mood swing.

Bobby glanced at Annabeth before bending down to Olivia's height. "How old are you Olivia?"

"Four," Olivia answered holding up four fingers.

Bobby smiled slightly before letting them into the house. They went towards the living room. Annabeth's other brother, Matthew, greeted them from the couch. Booby sat down near him and picked up a game controller. He and Bobby were identical twins, so of course they looked nearly the same.

Annabeth sat down on the couch beside them and Olivia at her side.

"Hey, Annabeth," Matthew said, glancing away from the game Bobby was playing. "Olivia kind of looks like you, don't you think?"

"Yeah, especially the eyes," Bobby added, pausing the game.

Olivia nodded, grabbing a random TV remote. "Annabeth has same eyes as me 'xcept mine have daddy's green. Then they have mommy's grey."

"Who's your mommy?" Matthew asked. "Maybe we know her."

Olivia was too busy playing with the TV remote to look up.

"Um," Annabeth played with her hair. She looked around. "Where's mom and dad?"

"In the dining room," Bobby answered, tugging at his shirt. "I think we should go for dinner soon, anyways."

Annabeth nodded and followed them to the other room. She pulled Olivia towards her. The smell of gravy hit her half way and she saw Olivia jump a little bit.

"Gravy," she whispered.

They entered the room where Annabeth's mom and dad were having a discussion.

"Oh, hello Annabeth," Fredrick greeted. He was dressed basically the same as his twin sons.

Annabeth waved.

Her mother greeted her as well. "Who's that Annabeth?" she asked, referring to Olivia.

Annabeth glanced down at Olivia. She wondered whether or not it would be a good idea to tell them now. Get it over with. But she decided not to. Maybe her mother would figure it out on her own.

"This is a friend's daughter, I'm just watching her," Annabeth explained. "Her name is Olivia."

Athena nodded, "Well, take a seat."

Annabeth let out a puff of air. So far, no suspicions.

…

There were six of them, perfect for the smaller dining table in Annabeth's home. Her mother and father sat at each head of the table. Bobby and Matthew sat at one side and Annabeth and Olivia were at the other.

"Pass the broccoli, Annabeth?" Fredrick requested and Annabeth passed him the bowl.

"So," Annabeth said, "What have you been up to?"

Bobby shrugged, "Nothing, to be honest."

"Same old, same old," Matthew added.

Annabeth nodded. "Same for me, I guess." Annabeth turned her head towards her mother as her brothers and father started talking about some sports thing. "You know that story you told me? About that baby?"

Athena stopped slicing her portion of turkey mid-way. "Yes, I recall."

"I just can't stop thinking about it."

"Oh?"

Annabeth nodded.

"Well," Athena said. "At least you have Olivia."

Annabeth's expression dropped. "What do you mean?"

"You act like you're her mother, for goodness sakes," Athena said.

Annabeth looked over at Olivia. "I don't."

"You do," Athena protested.

Annabeth looked down at her lap. She texted Percy two words: _1 minute._

"Well," Annabeth muttered. "Olivia is like a daughter to me."

The boys' talk had died down and they tuned into the other discussion.

"I mean, Olivia is my friend Percy's daughter, and Percy and I are good friends," Annabeth continued.

Matthew glanced to his older sister. "Percy _Jackson?"_

Annabeth nodded. "Yeah. Olivia and I are so close I feel like I could've given birth to her. Funny isn't it?"

Athena could not shut her mouth. The scene was hilarious to Annabeth. Everyone staring at her like she had turned into a toad. She could've sworn she heard someone mutter a cuss word under their breath. Annabeth couldn't help herself. She started to laugh.

"Hey guys," Annabeth said, after her laughter had died down. "Guess what, Olivia is my daughter. Your only niece. Your only granddaughter. Surprise!" They did look surprised, but for all the wrong reasons. Of course, they knew about Olivia. They knew she was her daughter from the minute Annabeth muttered the words Percy Jackson. The only thing they didn't know, was that Annabeth knew.

Annabeth pushed her chair back so fast, she almost knocked it over. She grabbed Olivia and made her way towards the door. Olivia yelped.

"Did you think that I was stupid?" Annabeth asked as her family followed her. Annabeth had Olivia on her hip.

"No!" Fredrick protested.

"But you were truly going to hide this from me forever, right?"

Annabeth reached for the door handle.

Fredrick grabbed her wrist. "Annabeth, please, wait."

Annabeth turned around. "What?"

Fredrick looked to his wife in desperation.

"Look, Annabeth," Matthew said. "We're sorry."

"Really sorry," Bobby added.

"Yes." Athena said nodding. "It's just that—where did you get that ring?"

Annabeth glanced down at her ring finger. Why was her mother changing the subject? "You—"

The doorbell rang, startling everyone. Had it been a minute already, Annabeth wondered. Annabeth put Olivia down before opening the door. One by one, in came her friends. And the last person to walk through the door, was Percy.

"Daddy!" Olivia cheered and he collected her into his arms.

Bobby and Matthew looked at each other. Annabeth supposed they hadn't seen Percy, or any of these people in years.

"So, mom," Annabeth said, arms crossed over her chest. "Why'd you lie?"

Athena paled.

"I have a daughter and you have a grandchild and Bobby and Matthew have a niece and you just decided that you would pretend Olivia didn't exist?" Annabeth took a breath and the next part came out soft. "You knew about her. She's family and you just…tossed her aside."

Athena sighed heavily. "Annabeth, this is not Bobby's fault, not Matthew's fault, nor your father's." She paused. "It's my fault."

Annabeth stared at her mother. If anything, her mother disliked taking the blame—for anything. She would rather sweep it under the rug. But she wasn't.

"What had happened was Apollo revived you," she explained. "And—"

"Wait, wait, wait." Thalia interrupted. "My brother knew and he didn't say anything?"

Athena shook her head. "No, don't blame it on him either," she said. "Apollo suggested we tell Annabeth, but…Annabeth, you have to understand, I had my reasons. I had a valid excuse, not beneficial to myself—"

"No, no, just wait," Thalia said again. "Apollo is stupid because in the four years he's known Olivia, he didn't raise any questions about Annabeth."

Bianca nodded, "Even when Annabeth came today for Thanksgiving he didn't think to…mention something."

"No wonder he looked so confused," Piper muttered. "He looked like he was lost."

Athena turned back to her daughter. "Annabeth, listen. I'm just going to cute to the chase. I was trying to protect Olivia.

Annabeth gave the most distrusting look she had ever uttered. "How?" she asked. "How was isolation protection?"

"Arachne," Percy muttered, Olivia still in his arms. "It was from Arachne, wasn't it?"

"Are you talking about that freak that tries to steal Olivia?" Jason asked.

Percy nodded.

"I suppose it was all for nothing, then," Athena sighed. "She got Olivia anyways."

Hazel nodded. "Three times."

"Same as me," Annabeth added.

Leo shook his head. "Am I the only one super confused?"

Murmurs of agreement chorused. So they explained.

"When Annabeth died, Athena took that as an opportunity," Percy started.

"Arachne and my mom made a bet," Annabeth added. "Long story short, my mom bet me, lost and she was in debt to Arachne. So after I was born, Arachne showed up for collection. But when Arachne tried to take me, my mother wouldn't let her. So she put her first grandchild in jeopardy instead. She told Arachne that she could have my first child instead."

Athena took over. "When Olivia was born, I knew I'd have to figure out another way to pay back Arachne. I also thought I'd have more time to bargain with Arachne," Athena added, looking pointedly in Percy's direction, "But that was not the case. I had to do something fast. I was thinking of paying Arachne in money and I knew she wouldn't accept it. So, Olivia was born and everyone was happy. Except for me."

"Yeah, you did seem bitter," Percy muttered under his breath. Athena glared.

"Anyways, while I was thinking of a plan, chaos struck and Annabeth died. And so did any plans I was making. The yelling and screaming—that was genuine. But at the same time, I got rid of Olivia and Percy because there, right there was my first grandchild. Right there, was my opportunity to stop Arachne from getting to her. I thought, well, Arachne wouldn't find her because I basically disowned her and now if I ever have any other grandchildren Arachne would try to take, I could just go back to Olivia and point out that she was my first grandchild that Arachne didn't know about. And Arachne wanted a _newborn. _That much I knew. I personally felt that any child Arachne would have her hands on would become the next Rapunzel. I didn't want that to happen to Olivia. So when opportunity struck, I got rid of her.

"But then, Apollo revived Annabeth. I assumed Percy and the child were long gone so I told Annabeth that she lost too much blood and slipped into a coma. Not once did I lie to her."

"Yes, you did," Annabeth countered. "When I asked you what really happened a few years ago, you said that I had a baby."

"Which is the truth Annabeth," Leo said.

"I know, I know," Annabeth waved him off. "But when I asked what happened, you said the baby died and the father broke up with me."

Athena shook her head. "No Annabeth. That's what you assumed. My exact words were the child is gone and I don't know where the father is. I didn't lie."

Annabeth's eyes lit up. "When we were talking on the phone and you panicked when you heard Olivia had been stolen…it was because your plan had failed."

Athena nodded. "I tried. I really did. But Arachne has her ways. I assumed she found Olivia through knowing that you and Percy were dating. I thought she wouldn't find Olivia because you were never with Olivia. Of the millions of people in New York you could've run into, it was Percy."

"Mom," Annabeth said, a hurt expression on her face. "You took away four years of Olivia away from me."

Athena approached Annabeth. "You know why, Annabeth. Anyways, I have something that belongs to you." Athena went up the stairs.

Annabeth took Olivia from Percy's arms. "You were right. You are my daughter, Olivia."

Olivia grinned and gave her a hug. "I know! Remember?"

Annabeth half smiled. Bianca took a picture, of course.

"I love you," Olivia whispered in her ear.

Annabeth held her tightly. "I love you too, Olivia."

Athena came back down, holding a picture frame. "It's yours she said giving it to Annabeth. It was an old picture. Percy, Annabeth and Olivia right after her birth. Annabeth set Olivia onto the ground.

"Annabeth," Thalia said. Annabeth looked at her. "You have the memories in you…Percy too. You just have to remember."

Percy and Annabeth locked eyes. Then Percy's eyes lit up. "C'mon." He grabbed her hand they went upstairs into her bedroom. Percy shut the door behind her quietly.

They sat down on the bed together.

At first they were just silently sitting—leaning against each other.

Finally, Percy spoke. "Don't tell me you haven't gotten any," Percy said.

"Any what?" Annabeth inquired.

"Flashbacks."

Annabeth nodded softly.

"One about…a spider?" Percy added.

Annabeth shook her head.

"There was a, spider, and you screamed because you're afraid of spiders and…you were really pregnant and on top of a toilet seat—it was pretty funny." Percy grinned as he stuck his free hand in his pocket—the other one gripped Annabeth's hand.

Annabeth smiled slightly, but continued to shake her head. "What about something about decorating a Christmas tree?"

"I remember," Percy said immediately. "And during the night the tree fell over because there were too many ornaments on one side."

Annabeth's smile faded. "I don't remember that."

"How the hell not? It was freaking traumatizing."

Annabeth was completely frowning now. "You remember everything, don't you?"

Percy nodded slowly. "I'm beginning to."

"How old were we when we met?" Percy asked her as he put his arm around her shoulder instead of holding her hand, and pulling her into his right side.

Annabeth played with her nails. "I don't know." They were sitting on the edge of her Queen sized bed.

"Try again," he whispered.

Annabeth looked down thoughtfully. "We were twelve. Which was before you knew your dad or cousins, right? We met at camp that one summer."

Percy smiled lightly and kissed her. Annabeth turned towards him.

They nearly fell backwards onto the bed before Annabeth pulled away. She pressed her forehead against his. His hands were around her waist and hers were tangled in his hair as they sat on the bed facing each other.

"How long do you think this is going to take?" Annabeth whispered.

Percy shrugged. "I guess until you remember everything," Percy replied.

Annabeth looked into his eyes. "Everything?"

"Yes, Annabeth. _Everything."_

**aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh. omg I hope i'm not the only one who is happy. :) This is the first time I've ever finished a fanfiction story. Anyways, thank you guys so much for your support! 3 I'm putting up a new poll and you guys need to be citizens and exercise your rights and go vote! In the chapter after this i'll do all of my thank yous, and tell you which poll choice won. That'll hopefully be in one week. Here's a sneak peek of my new story, House, which is up on my old account, but this one is different mostly. If you wanna read the old version, it's on my old account, TheBookWorm3.**

**Anyways, sneak peek of House:**

Percy groaned as his alarm clock went off. His hand stuck out from the blue comforter and he blindly searched for the snooze. Instead, the back of his hand swatted something, he wasn't sure what, knocking it to the ground. Percy contemplated looking out to see what he had knocked off his bedside table but he decided not to and finally found the snooze button on the top of his alarm clock. Soon he was drifting back to sleep. Until he heard his mother's footsteps coming to the door.

"Percy!" she called before swinging open the door. "Percy, up." Sally, his mother, flicked on the lights. Percy flinched and clenched his eyes closed, curling into a ball. "Percy, c'mon. You have a plane to catch." Sally ripped off the blanket.

"Perseus Jackson, do you want to visit your father or not?!"

Percy finally opened his eyes. The first thing he caught was the time on the clock. 7:34 a.m. Percy sat up on his arms. His first day of Summer spent like this. Wonderful.

"Yeah, Mom," Percy said, swinging his legs over the side of the bed. "Can't wait to meet the man who ditched me at birth."

"Percy," Sally sighed, as she sat on the side of the bed. "Your dad is a busy man."

"Yup," Percy said, standing. He reached over to grab what had dropped off his nightstand—one of his swimming medals. He looked over it. 1st Place was written in the gold, that he knew was fake, of course. He placed it back with a couple of others. He really needed to put that away in his shelf. "Too busy for me."

...

"You sure know how to pack light."

Thalia turned towards her now open bedroom door, where her younger brother, Jason, stood.

Thalia sighed and shut her laptop. "What do you want, Jason?"

"Mom said we're leaving soon," Jason shrugged as he sat on her bed. "Did you pack everything you'd need for a whole month, Thalia? It looks like you packed for a weekend getaway at a cabin in Michigan."

"I'm not a little kid, Jason. I'm fourteen years old, I know what I'm doing."

Jason shrugged. "I thought girls were supposed to like, pack their whole closet."

Thalia glared at him. "I thought blondes were supposed to be dumb, oh wait a minute, you are."

Jason stood up, "That was lame, Thalia, get a better joke."

"Whatever." Thalia began to shut down her laptop and put away her ear buds.

"Look," Jason said. He leaned against the wall next to her bedroom door. "I know you're bitter about this whole dad thing, but—"

"No, look Jason." Thalia stood her suitcase on its wheels and began to go towards the stairs. She knew Jason would follow. "You are my brother, yes?"

"Yes."

"Mom is my mom and your mom, making us siblings."

Jason nodded. At this point, they were making their way down the stairs and towards the living room. Thalia's suitcase bounced as she dragged it down the stairs, causing Jason to keep his distance.

"Okay so, this is all true. We've established that." Thalia left her suitcase at the front door and went into the kitchen. Their mother was not there, probably still in the shower. "That man, that _stranger_ may have gotten with our mom, probably got more than tipsy and accidentally had not one, but two children, but he is not my father."

**Aaaaand that's all. Hope this was satisfactory and you I will see you guys in about a week. Poll is at the top of my profile (you must be in desktop mode), and thank you. :) 3**


End file.
